


What’s So Wrong About It?

by FangurlWot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, Violence, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlWot/pseuds/FangurlWot
Summary: Shuichi’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the blinding light before him. As his eyes adjusted he started to realise he was in a hospital.Shuichi never imagined he’d be living with his friends/classmates again. But will it be as simple as he would of hoped?





	1. A New Day

Shuichi’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the blinding light before him. As his eyes adjusted he started to realise he was in a hospital.

“Doctor, he’s awake!” A unfamiliar voice spluttered. Shuichi attempted to sit up, failing due to lack of energy. The detective squinted his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings.

“W-where am I?” The raven haired boy slurred. The fair haired women stood at his bedstead smiling sweetly. “The Doctors just coming. Are you feeling alright?” she continued to smile sweetly.

Her voice was soft and soothing, it was something Shuichi welcome with open arms. A stalky man with a grisly face marched past the nurse, whipped a chair next to my bed. He sighed as he sat but he flashed me a sweet smile as the nurse did before.

“Hi son, I’m glad you’re awake. Do you know your name?”. I thought about his words for a second and a sharp pain shot through my brain. “Shuichi Saihara” the detective responded back at him. “That’s right. Do you remember what happened to you?”. The doctor asked, his face grimacing. Flashbacks of everything started to flick through Shuichi’s mind. “All too well...” the raven haired boy said emptily.

The doctor rubbed Shuichi’s arm reassuring him, and smiled as sweetly as he did before. The dark haired man stood up and sighed “Can you try stand” he wasn’t really asking, he was telling Shuichi to stand up.

The raven haired boy scraped the covers off of him and scrambled to his feet, staggering as he stood. The doctor and nurse both smiled happily “I have some good news for you my boy” the doctor said joyfully. Shuichi looked completely bamboozled by his statement and let out a small gasp.

“All of your friends are fine, you’re actually one of the first to recover though. Each one of them are fine although some of life changing injuries” he said the last part lower than the rest. Time froze for the detective. Everything he’d been through, everything he’d done payed off.

The nurse placed a box of fresh clothes on the bed, which was ironically his detective uniform. The man and women left him alone, closing the door silently. Shuichi was still stuck, frozen. An overwhelming burst of happiness came over him, causing him to laugh. The raven haired boy quickly changed into his clothes and left the room.

“Shuichi!” as the detective left the room he was greeted by a shout from a familiar voice and a unexpected hug. “Maki?!” The detective said back, completely lost in his joy. He hugged her back although it was rather odd considering it was... Maki, the coldest person he knew.

Maki quickly broke away blushing slightly “I’m glad you’re ok, I didn’t think you were gonna wake up for a second” Maki joked. “Is everyone else ok?” Shuichi asked puzzled. Her smile dropped a little and her gaze drifted slightly.

“Kirumi, Kokichi, Kaito and Kaede are in intensive care. Rantaro, Miu, Himiko and Kiibo are fine, I’m not sure about everybody else” Maki said coldly. “I’d hate to have my name start with K, or else I would be in intensive care too” Shuichi laughed to lighten the mood. Maki giggled and shook her head at him. She seemed happy.

The two strolled through the hallways, Maki guiding Shuichi. They arrived at a hospital room and silently entered the room. Kaito lay in the bed, hooked up to several machines. They both sat by his head, staring at the depressing sight. “It’s sad seeing someone so inspirational to end up in this state” Shuichi admitted to break the silence.

Maki sighed and continued to stare at the astronaut. “He was so nice to both of us, he brought us out of our shells, and we did nothing for him” Maki hushed, causing them to fall back into a silence.

They spent a while there, looking after they’re injured friend. “Do you want to see Kaede?” the question lingered there for a moment, because if Shuichi was honest, he didn’t really. “Yeah...” the raven haired boy whispered, as if he didn’t really want to admit it. The brunette swiftly stood and left the room, expecting Shuichi to follow after, and so he did.

As Shuichi chased Maki down the hallway he passed a silver haired boy who looked rather familiar, but not quite. “Kiibo!?” The detective halted, realising who it was. “Oh Shuichi I’m glad you’re okay!” Kiibo cheered. The former robot was now human, which completely confused Shuichi but he wasn’t going to pursue the matter familiar. “It’s good to see you too!” Shuichi cheered back. “Keep up!” The raven haired boy heard the assassin bark from a while away. Shuichi said his apologies and continued to chase after her.

Shuichi fell through the door that Maki went through to be greeted with another depressing sight, similar to Kaito’s. Another person who was once cheery, was now reduced to this ungodly sight. Kaede was pale and looked much skinnier than before. ‘The poor girl’ Shuichi thought to himself. He hated the sight, it physically hurt.

“Are you okay?” Maki asked, concerned. It was odd, because she was never concerned. “As good as I’ll get” Shuichi replied honestly. They both sat, one at each side of her bed. Moments after they’d sat, Kaede’s eyes flickered open, as if she had known that they were there all along.

It wasn’t quick, it was rather slow. The blonde let out a raspy breath, filling her breathing mask with condensation. Her somewhat boney fingers reached for Shuichi’s, he decided to comply by grasping her hand. The raven haired boy smiled gently at her to reassure her.

Kaede’s head fell over to Maki. She widened her eyes at her and then settled with a half hearted smile. She hadn’t expected her to be there but she was glad anyway. “Your pep talks worked. We made it...” Maki said in a reassuring tone to her. Kaede’s smile grew as wide as it could in her state (which to be fair wasn’t very far).

The pianists face fell back over to the detective. He flashed the same smile as Maki had done and took a sharp breath. “I’m glad I get to see you again...” Shuichi said slowly, as if she couldn’t hear him properly. Tears started to well in Kaede’s eyes but they never fell.

They stayed there for a while comforting the blonde until she fell back asleep. The door clicked open and a tall man in a crisp black suit stood in the doorway. His face was long and pale, his hair long and slicked back. “Excuse me you’re bo-“ “Shush” Maki snapped her finger to her lips shushing the man. Shuichi chuckled finding it rather funny that Maki’s secret caring nature was showing.

The man glanced at Kaede and nodded. “Sorry, I was to inform you both that there’s a car waiting outside for you, and you’re friends who are fit enough to leave” The man scratched his neck and continued to stare blankly at us. “Why? Where are we going?” The detective questioned, concerned as to where they were going to be taken.

“Team Danganronpa have assigned you and you’re friends to a Mansion to live. You may move out in the next two years after your contract expires” The mystery man said emptily. Shuichi believed his words as he doubted that Team Danganronpa would lie to them whilst they were still alive.

Maki and Shuichi were rushed down to the exit, meeting Miu and Kiibo on the way down, the latter wheeling Kirumi in a wheelchair. They all piled into black Range Rovers with red decals.

Maki and Shuichi were quick to get into the same car, followed by Himiko, Tenko and Kirumi. The car ride was long and uneventful if anything. Until they reached the mansion. Everyone piled out of the cars and was given a basic tour of their new home. Everyone, guided to their rooms, settled in.

Shuichi was sitting in the lounge late that night when he caught Maki standing at the entrance to the room. “Can’t sleep?” he asked cheerfully, the assassin glided over to him. Her hair was in a high pony and she wore a pair of skimpy red shorts shorts combined with a white tank top.

Maki sat down next to him and started to breakdown. She’d been strong and happy all day but she couldn’t pretend for the rest of the night. Shuichi set his novel to the side and awkwardly held her. He didn’t quite know what to do but he had felt bad. “Maki... what’s wrong” Shuichi whispered, he had a fair idea of what it was but he didn’t want to assume.

Maki took a raspy breathe “I think the world hates me...” The brunette managed to say through her tears. The raven haired boy knew what she meant, it was about Kaito. He felt the same way about Kaede. The world was taunting them, returning the ones they loved but not quite.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Shuichi whispered back, trying to console her. Maki sat up and stared into his soul, it scared him at first but he settled himself. “Apart from Kaede and Kaito, I’m the closest person to you right?” Maki asked coldly; tears still streaming down her face. The detective nodded in agreement and Maki’s face softened.

“Shuichi can you promise me something” she stated “Of course” he replied quickly. “Promise that you’ll stay with me” she practically begged as her tears began to halt. She looked as vulnerable as when Kaito was about to get executed, I saddened Shuichi. “I promise” the raven haired boy said softly. The moment was intimate and short lived, as Maki fell asleep and he had to carry her to her room. The days that followed got livelier and the pair continued to stay close to each other.

**1 Month Later**

Shuichi carefully placed the remaining pieces of bacon onto a plate. He started to place the plates around the table, placing one in front of each person. “Is everyone else coming?” Shuichi blared, as he sat down the last plate. “I’ll got get them” Maki stated dropping the jug of water onto the table then marched out of the room.

Maki banged on Kiibo’s bedroom door. It was weird for him to be late but the fact that he was late pissed her off. “Kiibo I’m coming in!” The brunette declared as she swung open the door. Kiibo swivelled his head and smiled at Maki. “What times it?” He asked as if he didn’t know “You’re late. Where’s your other half” The assassin said mockingly. As she asked Miu crawled up the covers and lay on Kiibo’s chest. Maki’s face twisted in slight disgust “Both of you, downstairs, now!” Maki demanded as a mother would.

Maki appeared again in the dining room again, the two teenagers following behind her, embarrassed they’d been caught. The assassin sat down next to Shuichi and started to eat her breakfast. “Why were they late?” Shuichi asked curiously, “Don’t ask” Shuichi pouted as he watched her take a bite out of her toast. “I just did, so...” Shuichi joked. Maki chuckled and shook her head “I mean you don’t want to know”. Shuichi wiggled his eyebrows realising what she meant, he honestly should’ve known.

“Shuichi can you open this for me please?” Himiko asked politely from across the table, waving a bottle of her fruit juice at him. Shuichi opened the bottle for her and passed it back. The mage said her thanks then went back to eating her breakfast. In Kaede and Kaito’s absence Maki and Shuichi took on the role of parenting everybody, even providing little pep talks to everyone. They both also treated Himiko as a younger sister, seeing as they’d saw it through to the end with her.

Maki slapped Shuichi’s shoulder, snapping his attention to her “I booked a table at that restaurant you wanted to go to. I also bought tickets for the movie I wanted to see, because lord knows I deserve it” Maki boasted to him. Shuichi raised a eyebrow, confused at her kindness “Whats the occasion?” He questioned. “Miu, Kiibo, Rantaro and Korekiyo are going clubbing. Angie and Kokichi are going to visit their family for the weekend and Tenko and Gonta are training” Maki stated as if Shuichi should already know.

Shuichi adorned a embarrassed but cute face. The assassin stood, whipping her plate off of the table “Himiko’s coming too” she informed him as she strode off to the kitchen. Himiko caught the end of the conversation, looking at the raven haired boy in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders just as confused as she was. Maki glared at Shuichi, her glare meaning to go get ready. The detective nodded his head at Himiko signalling her, and the two skipped out of the room.


	2. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Maki and Himiko go on their day out, but Shuichi is starting to get conflicted by his feelings.

Shuichi stared at his closet blankly. Everything he owned was casual and not in the least bit dressy. He decided to just wear a black shirt with black pants (that were tighter than they should’ve been) and stopped at that. The raven haired boy bounced out of his room after putting on his shoes and made a beeline for Rantaro’s room.

The detective knocked on the door gaining a immediate response from the green haired boy. “Shuichi!” Rantaro exclaimed, he was so enthusiastic that it was almost unreal. “Hey Taro, can I borrow a jacket?” Shuichi asked politely. The other boy grinned widely and invited him in.

“Take any of the jackets except the denim one” Rantaro informed him before falling back onto his bed to enjoy the rest of his show. After searching through the adventurers rather varied wardrobe he settled on a grey trench coat. “Where are you going anyway?” The green haired boy questioned, raising his pierced eyebrow.

“I’m going out for dinner, and I at least wanted to make some kind of effort” The raven haired boy said sheepishly. Rantaro gave him a thumbs up and flashed a goofy grin “Looking smart big buy” he said teasingly. The adventurers new hobby was teasing everyone at every opportunity he got. He was more of a big brother that could be a dick to you sometimes.

“I’m going to a club with Miu and a couple other people tonight, so if you get a phone call at 5am that’s us” The green haired boy chucked. Shuichi grunted knowing that his words were surely what would wake one of them up in the morning. He thanked Rantaro for the jacket and marched back to his room.

As Shuichi got to his room he decided he’d just lay around for a while, maybe play some video games or watch another episode of making a murderer. As he picked up his TV remote he wondered if he’d hear anything at all. The bedroom next to his belonged to Miu (and Kiibo), and the girl in question was blasting music.

The raven haired boy could hear the loud rave music booming through the walls and the inventor cackling at most likely her own joke. A small soft knock at the door robbed him of his thoughts and he hurried to open the door. As he opened the door the small mage invited herself in straight away “Hi Shuichi...” she said sleepily.

The small girl wore a frilly black and red dress (that Tenko gifted to her) and small pair of heels. Himiko made herself at home, immediately hopping onto the bed and turning on the TV. “Not sure if you’re going to hear it. Well I’m sure you won’t. Not with Whitney Houston next door” Shuichi joked, Himiko giggled for a few minutes. She loved Shuichi’s sense of humour. The raven haired boy sat next to her and began watching the wildlife documentary she’d put on.

Halfway through the documentary the door swung open and Maki stepped into the room. She wore a dressy white top and jeans. On top of that she wore a beige blazer, the sleeves fashionably rolled up. On her feet Maki wore a pair of heels to match the jacket. The assassins hair was down, which was a rare sight, she also had on a small amount of makeup.

Shuichi stared at her, slightly in awe. To him she was pretty, but when she was really dressed up, she was gorgeous. A light blush fell on the raven haired boys face, he turned and scratched his face so it wasn’t as visible. “Do you guys know that she’s already started to get ready. They’re all going out at ten, it’s only six” Maki snickered, pointing towards Miu’s room.

“We’ve been listening to her blast music from the 80’s for hours. Usually when that happens it means she’s getting ready” Shuichi joked back. “Can we go now? I think I have every Tina Turner song memorised now” Himiko half complained as she strode towards the door. Maki raised her eyebrows and giggled as the small girl left “Miu’s taking a beating today”.

The trio galloped to one of the land rovers in the driveway. After they moved into the mansion, boxes of their belongings were delivered to them. They found out that Maki, Rantaro and Miu had drivers licenses.

The three piled into the car, Himiko in the back, Shuichi and Maki in the front. Maki started up the car and began to back out of the driveway. “Himiko seatbelt” Maki demanded in her motherly tone. As she said that Shuichi leaned back in the seat and unknowingly began to stare at the assassin. She looked so nice. Maki was so responsible, calm, kind and although she might not seem like it she has quite funny.   
Shuichi was glad that someone like her was his ‘best friend’.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the restaurant. They parked nearby and entered the rather antique looking building. Inside the restaurant was decorated with wooden walls and fairy lights on the ceiling, and walls. The trio were seated and their table and given menus.It didn’t take them long to decide what they wanted, as they had a rough idea when they went in.

After they ordered their food, Himiko excused herself to go to the bathroom. “The hospital called earlier...” Maki said bluntly, holding back any emotion. Shuichi raised an eyebrow “What’d they say?”. As the assassin was about to spread the news, she was interrupted by the waiter serving them their drinks. The waiter placed down the raven haired boys beer last before walking off.

“Can I just say that I can’t believe you’re drinking” Maki said mockingly. Shuichi pouted and took a drink from his glass. “Anyway...” she continued “Apparently it could take a maximum of four months for Kaito and Kaede to be released from intensive care, and a minimum of two months” The assassin smiled. Shuichi smiled back at her, but he found he was only half smiling at the news. The other half was how bright and beautiful her smile was.

He began to get flustered by his own thoughts and as if by fate, Himiko returned to the table. The trio ate their dinner and exchanged casual conversation. After two or three beers the detective slowly started to get drunk. Maki left to go to the bathroom and the raven haired boys mind wandered as he watched her go.

Her body was petite and cute, not too tall not too short. Her skin looked soft and was unblemished an- the raven haired boy rubbed his face, attempting to rid himself of these thoughts. These thoughts had been gnawing at him for a couple days, but only worsened today.

“Are we gonna get ice cream or anything?” Himiko asked sheepishly “I think we’re gonna get ice cream and whatever at the cinema” the raven haired boy winked. Maki arrived shortly after and finished her drink. The brunette checked the time on her phone “We better get going” she perked up. Shuichi waved the waiter over to get the bill. The detective whipped out his wallet and placed down the money to pay for the food.

As he turned to wriggle out of the booth he was met with Maki’s annoyed glare. “I told you I was going to pay for it” the assassin protested, the detective shrugged “Just let me do something nice”. In the background of their stubborn arguing, Himiko slipped Shuichi’s money back into his pocket, and placed down her own.

“Himiko put your money away, I’ve got this” Maki argued. “I can afford it, obviously, so it doesn’t really make a difference” the apple haired girl said enthusiastically. Maki and Shuichi both gave in and let Himiko pay for it, accepting her kind gesture. The three left the restaurant, the shorter girl leading them, they marched towards the car park to find their car.

“You look good by the way” Shuichi mewled, wrapping an arm around Maki to get her a hug. The brunette visibly blushed “You’re drunk” she chuckled. “You don’t look too bad yourself” Maki said, pushing him playfully.

As they got into the cinema, they quickly grabbed some sweets and ice cream (Shuichi payed for it although Maki complained about it) and they hurried into the picture hall. The large room was rather empty, even was the previews started it was only them and a few other people occupying the seats.

“Are we sure Kokichi didn’t direct this movie?” Himiko commented on a certain scene of the movie (the scene in question was when one of the characters dressed up as a clown) causing Maki to choke on her drink from laughter.

As the movie began to come to and end a rather lovely song came on (bullet by Ann Marr). Shuichi found himself contemplating about his new found feelings because of the song. And he soon realised, he was falling in love with Maki. The detective nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer. He was unknowingly grinning, and was caught by Maki herself.

“Whats got you so happy?” Maki teased. Shuichi snapped out of it and blushed “I was just thinking how nice that song was” he lied. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair “So sappy” she muttered under her breathe.

The three left the cinema and sat in the car chatting for a while. Himiko leaned forward in the Land Rover and took a selfie of the three of them. The mage fell asleep in the backseat before Maki got to ask her to send her the picture.

Shuichi stared around the car taking in the rare sight of the three of them out together. ‘We look like a couple out with their daughter’ Shuichi thought, sniggering to himself. As they parked in the driveway Maki didn’t unlock the doors yet.

“When we get inside you’re telling me why you’ve been acting kind of odd today” Maki demanded before unlocking the doors. “Shit..” he muttered inaudibly as je stepped out of the car.

The raven haired boy carried the mage to her room, returned Rantaro’s jacket, then collapsed onto the lounge sofa. The assassin tip toed in and stood by the doorway with her arms folded. “So...” she practically threatened, he sat up realising that he was more drunk than he thought he was. In truth it hadn’t been two or three beers, it had been closer to four or five. Being someone who’s excessively thirsty and alcohol based drinks don’t mix.

“I have no idea if I’m honest” he lied and almost fell off of the couch. Maki giggled and rolled her eyes, stepping over him. “Hurry up lets get you to bed” she said helping him to his feet.

They stepped into the detectives bedroom quietly, the silence odd considering the volume of music that was playing earlier. The raven haired boy fell onto the bed and let out a laugh. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed, giggling at him. She found him cute when he was drunk, not that he normally wasn’t but he was more so. “What times it by the way?” he asked “Almost 12am, hurry up and get some sleep before Miu and her squad come crashing in” she joked.

Shuichi smiled softly and closed his eyes. She smiled at him before standing up to leave, but as she tried to stand the detectives arm wrapped around her midriff, pulling her into the bed. “Stay...” he flirted, he honestly didn’t know what he was doing between being tired and drunk. If he would’ve pulled this stunt any other day Maki would’ve been furious. But he’d chose the perfect day.

Maki blushed profusely, but gave into his arm strongly pulling her towards him. ‘I’ll stay until he falls asleep’ she told herself. Shuichi pressed his face into her back, holding her tightly. He had already fallen asleep and Maki fell asleep not long after.

Shuichi woke hours later. As soon as he opened his eyes and realised Maki was lying there he shot up, pressing his hand on his hair accidentally waking her up too. “Owww.... why’re you awake” she said groggily. He’d completely forgotten about his drunken plea for her to stay, but at least it wasn’t awkward. “Sorry I didn’t mean to” Shuichi apologised sheepishly.

They both stopped for a second, realising that the house was in total silence, which was odd considering Rantaro and some others had been out partying. They both stood up and rushed to check the bedrooms. The met up at the stairs with no luck. “Kiyo’s in his room so that’s one” Maki said worried.

They both rushed downstairs and checked the lounge first, their questions were all answered at once.

There on one sofa lay Miu, one heel on the floor, hair messy and half hanging off of the sofa. Behind her lay Kiibo, shirt undone his hair was also messy. On the floor lay boxes of pizzas, bottles of beer and presumably Miu’s thong. “I’m not cleaning this up” Maki stated “Me either” Shuich agreed with her. As Maki skipped back up the stairs and returned to Shuichi’s room, the detective could hear horrific puking noises coming from one of the downstairs bathrooms.

He silently opened the door, revealing Rantaro hunched over the toilet, spewing sickness into it. “How much did you drink?” Shuichi asked, making his presence known. “Oh hey... I don’t know but it was a wild night” Rantaro giggled before puking again. “How the hell did you guys get home?” The raven haired boy questioned “Kiyo drove... he knows how to drive he just doesn’t have a license” the probably still drunk boy slurred over his words.

Satisfied with the answers, Shuichi left and darted back upstairs to his room. He closed the door and was met with Maki’s now serious gaze. It made him nervous, he shouldn’t have asked her to stay. And as if reading his mind “So why did you ask me to stay last night?” The assassin asked. ‘Shit’ the raven haired boy thought to himself. How was he supposed to explain that without making it obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy another chapters done, I’ll try get another one up before the end of the week. I hope everyone enjoyed. I’m honestly enjoying writing this it’s a good pass time.


	3. A Wonderful Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki confronts Shuichi about why he asked her to stay with him for the night. The pair end up doing something quite spontaneous.

Maki sat legs crossed on the bed. Her glare had intensified. “Uhh, why don’t we talk about it while we make breakfast?” Shuichi tried to avoid the question. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

“No you’re telling me now” The brunette demanded. Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and tried to fight back the heating rising in his cheeks. “The truth is I was thinking about you and Kaito. And it made me feel bad, so I just wanted to keep you safe by keeping you close”. Maki smiled widely and shook her head.

“I told you, you were sappy” The assassin giggled. Maki unwinded her legs and stood up in one swift movement. She then floated out of the door “I’ll meet you downstairs in say, twenty minutes to get them off of the sofa” the detective was so entranced by her graceful exit that he forgot to answer.

“W-wait why’ve I to come?” Shuichi slurred. “To clean up the floor” Maki yelled back at him. The raven haired boy sighed a sigh of relief, he’d just got away with that lie and no more. He went back into his room, falling onto the bed.

After getting washed and a change of clothes, Maki went downstairs earlier than she’d planned and was met with an unholy sight. On the sofa was the inventor, topless and practically grinding against her lover, her face smashed against his. The assassins face rapidly burned up. “F-for gods sake! You both have a room, use it!” Maki spluttered from embarrassment.

Miu burst into laughter, shamelessly pulling her dress up. “You would know about using rooms wouldn’t you? I’m sure Shuichi was glad of the company” Rantaro joked as he came walking in from the kitchen. “Ooooooo” the couple on the couch hummed in unison. “S-shut up” Maki snapped at them in the least intimidating way. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much” Kiibo groggily joked, probably still drunk from their night out.

Miu and Kiibo slipped off to the kitchen in search of painkillers. “We were wondering how long it would take for you two to hook up, from what Kiibo told me you two were very close” Rantaro emphasised ‘very’ in a seductive tone. The brunette slapped him on the arm “Its not like that” she said coldly, her face still beet red. “You did stay with him last night right? People don’t just sleep together unless they’re hooking up or they’re drunk” He half joked. He had a point, and that point was going to annoy Maki.

The assassin strode into the kitchen to get a back to put the litter from the lounge in. The point made by the green haired boy was nagging at her. And the fact that Shuichi has asked her to stay with him, made what Rantaro said more possible. Had he lied to her not that long ago? Or was she just paranoid. The brunette groaned as she put the last of the trash into the bag.

The boy who had her mind puzzled stepped into the lounge “I thought I was cleaning up?” Shuichi spoke up with a confused tone. “No I got it. You can get started on breakfast” her tone was low and quiet, she sounded pissed off. “Did something happen?” The detective asked quietly. The assassin shook her head “We’ll talk about it later”. Shuichi’s eyes widened, realising he’d been caught.

The raven haired boy stretched as he dragged himself into the kitchen. Miu and Kiibo sat at the counter, their heads pounding. “Is your back hurting from your big night” Kiibo joked. Miu giggled at him playfully, as the former robot smiled, proud that he’d amused her. “Shut up, you know that’s not what happened. Also stop showing off” Shuichi scorned. The couples faces dropped and Miu made a jokingly disgusted face.

“What crawled up your ass?” Miu barked, disappointed that their joking was shut down. “I don’t want people thinking me and Maki slept together” Shuichi said as he dropped slices of bacon into the frying pan. Kiibo and Miu exchanged a confused glance. “Rantaro said you did though?” Kiibo asked. “How would Rantaro know?” Shuichi asked suspiciously.

“He saw her come out of your room today” Kiibo confirmed. Shuichi rolled his eyes, if that’s the case they’ll never hear the end of it now. “Yeah but we didn’t... do anything” The raven haired boy awkwardly waved his arms around and continued to cook breakfast for them. “Wait so you literally just slept together” the strawberry blonde girl asked in confusion. Shuichi nodded his head, not knowing what else to do.

“And they say romance is dead...” Miu muttered and lay her head on the counter. “So are you both dating now?” Kiibo questioned, furthering the confusion. “Nope” Shuichi made a popping sound to emphasise the word. Maki entered the room and raised an eyebrow “Ah Maki, are both of you dating” The silver haired boy asked again. The detective looked at him, offended that he didn’t believe him. “No, why’re you two here?” The brunette asked politely.

“Hangover, it’s that one bitch that stays after the party’s done” Miu joked “Aren’t you two the people who lock theirselves in the bedroom after the party’s done” Maki quipped and started to set out plates. “Where’d you hear that?” Kiibo said, joining in on the joke. “Everyone can hear you” Shuichi muttered and smiled slyly at Maki, she heard him and knew what he meant. The raven haired boy slipped the food he’d made onto the plates and Maki started to take them out to the dining table.

Rantaro wandered into the kitchen and strolled up to Shuichi. The adventurer now wore a pure white robe, he walked around the mansion with this robe on as if he alone owned the place. He also wore a cheesy grin as he entered the room. The green haired boy winked at him and stole one of the plates filled with food and went to sit at the table.

As they all settled into breakfast everyone started to make jokes aimed towards Shuichi and Maki. They ranged from “She seems like a girl who likes to be on top of things” to “I’ll pay you money to not be as loud as Miu”. Maki and Shuichi just laughed along, they knew they were just joking, but a part of Shuichi wished they were a couple.

Maki was biting her nails as she listened intently to Miu, talking about how people take advantage of cars. “Speaking of cars, Maki do you want to teach me to drive later?” Shuichi asked, she read his expression and agreed. He knew she wanted to talk with him and this way it was in complete privacy.

“Yeah we can go tonight and you can try it out” Maki informed him “There’s a supermarket that shuts at eight so the car park’ll be empty” the inventor butted her idea in. “It’s a plan then” the raven haired boy smiled, Maki returning the gesture. Shuichi stood up and took his and Maki’s empty plates to the kitchen. “He’s into you” the strawberry blonde elbowed the brunette while shoving a slice of toast in her mouth.

“We’re just close friends” Maki said although Miu’s words brought back up the nagging question of why Shuichi asked her to stay. She decided to ignore it for the time being. The inventor widened her eyes and shifted in her chair, she was about to start a rant. “Believe me that’s what Kiibo said about me, then a week later there we were. Romantic dinner and the rest of the night was a night to remember” Miu wiggled her eyebrows and Maki sat back in her chair. “Didn’t need to know..” Maki breathed.

Everyone parted ways after breakfast. Shuichi lazed around for a few hours and did random things like taking a shower, playing video games and reading. At almost 8pm he got a knock at the door, and Maki let herself in. “You ready to go?” She said gently. He had in fact been ready since he asked her to teach him how to drive. “Yup, let’s go” Shuichi bounced up and hopped out of the room.

The two jogged down to the car and sprang into it. It didn’t take long for Maki to drive to the supermarket. The brunette hit the brakes in the centre of the car park. They switched seats and Shuichi tried his best not to press down on one of the pedals. “Okay first shift gears” Maki pointed towards what Shuichi was supposed to do, which helped him a lot.   
He didn’t find it hard at all, in fact he probably had a basic idea of how to drive now.

An hour or so later the detective was swirling round the car park. “O-okay Shuichi park the car” Maki said through her laughter. He did as he was told and parked the car the way she taught him. “How’d I do? Am I a natural or what?” The raven haired boy said smugly. “Not bad..” The brunette nodded. The detective leaned towards the back of the car in search of his phone, so he could brag about his new skill. “So why did you asked me to stay last night?” The question was so abrupt and out of place, the he thought she did it on purpose to startle him.

He came back up to face her, her face seemed much was than it was when he was sitting fully in the seat (of course it was closer he had moved closer, not on purpose of course). Shuichi bit his lip, not knowing how to tell her. But biting his lip have him an idea, he took a deep breathe and prayed that this would get the point across.

  
The raven haired boy slowly leaned towards her, and placed his lips gently on hers. He pulled away and she grinned at him, Maki cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together once more. This time Shuichi got into it a little too much and leaned further over to her side, nudging the brake with his knee. The car started to roll backwards and the two rushed to stop it.

The two burst into uncontrollable laughter, both of them blushing madly. His plan had worked and he was glad. “What About Kaede?” Maki asked out of curiosity. “I don’t want to wait for someone that I’m over. Also if I’m honest the only thing that connected us was that I made a promise to her” Shuichi answered honestly. “I don’t think I loved Kaito, I think I just desperately needed someone as positive as him at the time” The brunette said to cheer up the detective.

Shuichi’s black hair fell over his face, it was so soft and shiny. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. Maki obliged by moving into his arm. “I-I... I think I’m in love with you...” The raven haired boy said awkwardly. Maki could practically taste the awkwardness in his voice. “All you had to do was say so, I love you too” The assassin tried to be calm and confident but her cheeks started to burn up.

The brunette quickly sat up, her paranoia kicking in now. “What’ll Kaito and Kaede say about... well.... us” she said quickly. Shuichi sighed “They’ll just have to deal with it” he reassured her. If he’s honest some part of them knew they’d both be furious, but if he wanted to be with Maki, he would have to risk that. “If worse comes to worse I’m sure everyone else will back us up” Shuichi joked, she giggled at him cutely.

They both switched seats again to head off home. As Maki switched on the radio Shuichi leaned over and kissed her square on the lips. She kissed back and pulled away so she could attempt to drive. “Saappyy~” The brunette sung, a light blush now on her cheeks. “I can’t help it now that I can do that, you’re adorable” he flirted at her, she slapped him on the shoulder and began to drive off.

“Hey, want to stop and get something to eat?” Shuichi’s proposition reminded Maki that she was quite hungry, and they were in no rush to get home so why not. “Okay, but only if you’ll let me pay for you” she said smugly. “Nope I’m paying” the two continued to go back and forth about who’s paying until Maki eventually gave in and let Shuichi pay.

They sat in the car park of McDonald’s, eating their food. The raven haired boy left and binned the remaining food. As he hopped back into the car, he caught Maki stealing a sip of his coffee. “Do you think we should tell everybody tomorrow morning or do you think they’ll figure it out by themselves” The detective asked genuinely. “Actually, I was thinking we could get some gas then stay out in the car” Maki proposed her idea with a cheeky smile.

Shuichi bit his tongue and thought hard about what she offered. They could go home and part ways after having a fun night or they could continue the night into the morning. “Fuck it, let’s do it” the coarse word was unusual for him and it made Maki chuckle.

They drove for an hour or so, so they could get a good look at the city to fall asleep to. Everything about it was so cliche but they loved it. Maki stopped at a high enough point off to the side of the road. They flattened out the passenger seats so they could lie in them, and opened up the boot of the car so they could get a good view. The cold air was sharp and fresh as they inhaled it. “And you call me sappy” Shuichi said sarcastically “Shut up and let me enjoy the moment” Maki scolded.

Shuichi nuzzled into the crane of Maki’s neck “You’re right though this is really peaceful...” his warm breath ghosted Maki’s soft skin, tickling it in the process. She could smell the coffee from his breathe making its way to her nostrils. They stayed there, cuddling, staring at the busy city. After a while they curled up against each other in the back seat of the car and fell asleep.   
  
Hours later Maki woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She scrambled out of Shuichi’s arms and reached for it but didn’t make it in time. She had forty seven missed calls from Miu. She swiped the banner to call her back. She picked up almost immediately “Oh my fucking god, thank god you’re safe. Where the fuck are you, you dumb bitch you should’ve told one of us that you were gonna stay out all night. Is Shuichi with yo-“ “Miu calm down” Maki cut her off with her soothing tone.

All of the ruckus woke the raven haired boy, as he woke he didn’t know what had happened and scrambled over to Maki. “Is everybody ok?” He said quickly, the brunette smiled to reassure him. “Oh thank fucking god. Both of you better get back soon and fucking explain yourselves, a bitch couldn’t sleep because I was so damn worried!” The inventor barked through the phone.

“We’ll start heading back now, I’m sorry” Maki apologised and Miu hung up. Maki fell back into the detective “I feel like shit now because we didn’t tell them” The assassin was now furious with her own decisions. “It’s fine, I’m sure they’ll get over it”. The raven haired boy picked up his phone to check if anyone tried to call.

He spotted a text from Tenko from around an hour ago, it read:   
“Idk where u both are but Himiko’s starting to worry. At least answer Miu she keeps calling”

“Shit, Himiko....” he repeated as if to remind himself about her. Shuichi rubbed his face and his hair flopped over his face. He checked the time, 6am. They both scrambled into the front seats and sped off home.

The newly formed couple fell through the door to their home “We’re back!” Maki yelled. They both raced into the lounge to see everyone sitting around in their bed robes and pyjamas. “Where the fuck were you two!” Rantaro barked, face red with fury “We were all worried about you two so where fucking were you!”. Maki and Shuichi were struck with a sudden burst of guilt. They hadn’t meant to worry them, they just wanted some time to themselves.

“W-We’re sorry we got caught up in the moment and ended up sleeping in the ca-“ “Listen it’s fine, just tell us next time” Rantaro stopped Shuichi from stuttering further. Everyone groaned as they went back to bed, Kokichi was the last person to leave “I always knew Maki was trouble, I bet you’ve got a STD now” he sneered as he wheeled away. Maki was temped to kick over the wheel chair, which she’d done before. The pair were struck with guilt for the rest of the day.

Later that day Shuichi was hanging around the library of the mansion (which was barely ever used) Kiibo wandered in and sat down next to him. “Where did you guys go exactly?” Kiibo asked. “We had one of those spur of the moment romantic adventure things. We didn’t mean to worry anybody” Shuichi didn’t break contact with his book.

“I know I shouldn’t butt in and I’m gonna sound biased for saying this. Miu doesn’t seem like the kinda person but she’s the most caring and kind person I’ve ever met. She was seriously worried, she didn’t sleep last night” Kiibo grimaced as he said that. “I know she is, I live with her too you know” The raven haired boy looked at him with a gentle smile. The former robot stood and left him quietly.   
Shuichi was left alone with silence and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly enjoying writing this, and I hope everyone’s enjoying reading along. ;3


	4. A Day For The History Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kaede are finally released from the hospital, and Miu’s great plans backfire.

                **1 Month Later**

Shuichi woke up, hanging over the side of the bed. He could feel something warm curling up at his back, it was of course Maki. He was awakened by loud banging at the door. The door suddenly flew open, the person on the other side clearly impatient. “Both of you get the fuck up we gotta go!” Miu shrieked excitedly.

“What the... what?” Shuichi held his head in his hand, completely confused as to what the inventor had burst in to tell them. Maki rolled onto the detectives chest, half listening to what Miu was saying. “The hospital called, we gotta go pick up Kaede and Kaito, they’re being let out early” Miu explained as if we should already know.

Shuichi and Maki sprang out of bed and frantically started to get ready. Within minutes they were dress and ready to go. The three of them darted downstairs to the car. Miu drove like a mad women to the hospital and stopped abruptly outside of it (by far the scariest car ride Maki and Shuichi had ever been on).

The three of them stood in the lobby of the intensive care unit. Miu tapped her foot impatiently. “Where the fuck are they” the inventor muttered. Mere moments later Kaede and Kaito hobbled round the corner towards them. Kaede and Miu shrieked and ran towards each other, embracing each other in a tight hug. “Shuichi! Maki roll!” Kaito boomed and embraced them both in a bear hug.

After Kaede broke away from Miu she was quick to jump onto Shuichi, spinning him around from the weight. As they began to leave Maki grabbed Miu’s arm. The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow “You need something?” Miu asked with a slight glimpse of concern. “Don’t mention to Kaede or Kaito about me and Shuichi. Well not yet anyway” Maki pleaded with the taller girl.

Miu look back towards Kaede who was chatting away to Shuichi and Kaito, she sighed and looked down. “You’re right, for some reason I don’t think they’re gonna take this shit well so be prepared. But you’re better off telling them straight away so there’s no complications” Miu advised. The two girls hurried to catch up to the rest and quickly made it to the car.

Kaito opened the passenger door to the front seat but was told to sit in the back with Kaede and Shuichi. They ended up getting stuck in traffic halfway home. “I fucking hate driving. I mean look at this asshole he’s in the wrong fucking lane!” The inventor complained much to Kaede’s amusement. Miu leaned back, cringing at the mass amount of cars in front of her. “Get out at the next cut off and we can just take the long way home” Maki advised her “Fuck it’s became the short way home today” Miu snickered.

“So how’s my sidekicks been doing huh? Gotta be something interesting that’s happened lately, yeah?” Kaito asked enthusiastically. “Well n-“ “Something huge happened actually but they’ll tell you at dinner” Miu butted in before Shuichi got a chance to finish. Maki shot Miu a worried look, her mouth gaping. “What the fuck” Maki mouthed to her “Just trust me” The strawberry blonde mouthed back. The beeping of horns filled up the air snapping Miu back to the wheel.

“Fucking finally!” The car screeched as she sped forward and off of the motorway. She slowed down as they approached less busy roads. Kaede huddled up against Shuichi, which in return made him feel uncomfortable. Kaito had a goofy grin the whole way home. The detective was stricken with a mass amount of guilt. He couldn’t tell them, it’d break their hearts, they’d be furious, he knew it.

The car stopped abruptly outside of the mansion, Kaede and Kaito hobbled out of the car, Maki guiding them inside. Miu and Shuichi stayed in car for a few minutes after. “What the fuck is wrong with you, have you completely lost your mind!” The detective yelled at her. “The sooner the better, if you leave it longer they might start to get their hopes up” Miu smiled gently, trying to calm him down. “If Kaede and Kaito are mad, who’s side are you gonna be on” Shuichi stated as if he already knew the answer. “Well I don’t think there’s anything wrong about you and Maki. But I know for a fact they’re gonna be angry, so I’m not choosing sides” Miu said coldly. The two of them left the car and stepped into the house.

After breakfast Shuichi paced back and forth in his room, trying to think of how to tell them about his and Maki’s relationship. He honestly didn’t think he could tell them, it was hurting him inside.   
“Shuichi!” Korekiyo hissed from the door. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts had he hadn’t noticed that Kiyo had came in.

“Ah, sorry. Did you need something?” Shuichi asked with a bead of sweat dripping down his face. “I’m making curry for dinner tonight, is that ok?” Korekiyo spoke softly. The detective cringed at the idea of dinner tonight, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to eat while thinking about what he has to tell them. “I, Yeah that’s fine” Shuichi stuttered. “Miu told me about what you’re supposed to say at dinner, you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone” Korekiyo’s wise words were now stuck with him even as he left the room.

Kiyo was right, he didn’t have to explain himself to Kaito or Kaede, and neither did Maki. It’s none of their business. But even at that he’d feel as if he’d let them down by not saying anything. The raven haired boy spun on his heel and fell onto his bed. He decided to take a nap, completely drained from this mornings complications.

Kaede sat on the balcony in her room, staring at the field behind their house. Kaito had quietly came in and was knocking at the balcony door. She gestured for him to come out and he did so. “Hey...” The spiky haired boy said quietly. “Hey...” Kaede spike back. Kaito took a seat next to her and sat in a firm and formal position. “Its a stupid question but, you left your promise to Shuichi right?” He asked awkwardly.

“I left it to all of you, but Shuichi most of all. Why?” Kaede raised an eyebrow and smiled childishly. “I thought it was just for him” Kaito grinned widely. He stood up and made his leave feeling like a complete idiot. He had thought that she’d left it to him and Shuichi for some reason.

Kaede stared over the balcony blankly, she was giddy about dinner tonight. She wanted to know what Shuichi was going to say, and she thought she had a rough idea of what it was.

Shuichi woke up hours later, he immediately jumped up and checked the time. He sighed, relieved that he still had plenty of time before dinner. The detective quickly got showered and a change of clothes, before he darted downstairs to one of the out buildings. The out building was another garage with a Mercedes Benz (Rantaro’s claimed car) alongside another (kind of old school looking) Mercedes Benz with gull wing doors.

Shuichi took the keys to the fancier looking car from the wall and unlocked the car. He sat in the drivers side of the car and turned on the radio. The raven haired boy turned up the volume all the way and whipped down the sun visor to take a look in the mirror. He admired the growing stubble on his chin, rubbing it with his somewhat masculine hand. The detective flexed his bicep, admiring how his looks were coming along.

“Shuichi!” The voice startled him and caused him to beep the horn by accident. Kaede skipped from the door to the car with her adorable blush and smile showing. She popped open the car door and sat in the passenger seat. He ran his hand through his hair, trying (and failing) to play off his scare. “Why’re you out here?” She asked giddily. “I don’t know, I just come out here to relax. Also I’ve kind of took a interest in cars” Shuichi tried to make polite conversation but it was quickly shut down.

“So Shuichi, do you think you could let me in on the news early?” Kaede purred. “I-I’d actually rather you find out later” Shuichi was starting to panic and stumble over his words. “It’s fine... I think I might know what it is already” the pianist said coyly. Shuichi was really starting to panic now, what if she did find out? “Oh really..” The raven haired boy spat nervously. Kaede closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him, clearly going in for a kiss. He decided to avoid her entirely (and the risk of Maki finding out and literally ripping his balls off) and swiftly gave her a hug. She sighed, defeated and hugged him back. The blonde quickly bounced out of the car “I’ll see you at dinner” she said, less enthusiastic than before. Kaede left the garage and slammed the door behind her. “Phew... thank god” Shuichi was far to glad for her to be gone.

A few hours later dinner was ready, and there they all sat at the dining table. Some people being moved down the table so Kaito and Kaede could fit in (although they refused to let Kaede sit across from Shuichi. That was Himiko’s spot and he wasn’t gonna let anyone take it). They all dug in to the homemade curry, which was nicer than they’d thought it’d be. “I could get used to ‘family’ meals like this!” Kaito roared, his voice blocking out all other sounds. “I’m scare in case this is the last supper for us” Shuichi mumbled, causing Maki and Himiko to silently laugh at him.

As they finished up dinner, it was time for Shuichi to make his announcement. He was honestly terrified, he couldn’t do it. “Himiko swap seats with me” Maki whispered, the red head agreed with her. Shuichi took that as a hint and stood up at the end of the table. Kaito wrapped an arm around Maki, continuing to smile goofily.

Now as he stood there, the table seemed so much longer. Everyone staring at him in anticipation, it started to make him feel sick. “Kaede, Kaito.... I have to tell you both something. I-I... oh Jesus Christ” Shuichi turned his head to the side and rubbed his face. He couldn’t say it, it would hurt them to badly, but he loved Maki and he wasn’t going to let her go. Not for Kaito, Kaede or anybody else. He would only let go if she wanted to. The detective turned back around to face the table and laughed as if it was a joke. He took a deep breathe and regained his composure. “Me and Maki are actually dating now” The raven haired boy said happily, smiling to complete the happy look.

Kaede laughed hysterically, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. No one else was laughing. “You’re joking right” Kaede said, her voice shaky. She glanced around the table, everyone was happy (except from Kaito) but no one was laughing. The blonde turned quickly to Shuichi, she was on the verge of tears. “You are joking, aren’t you?” The pianist said, the tears starting to fall. “No.... no it’s not. Me and Maki have been in a relationship for over s month now” Shuichi spoke softly.

Kaede could practically feel her heart shatter. And with every word it was being crushed into dust, stamped on with every breathe. Kaede stood and stormed out of the dining room “I’ll get her” Miu huffed before chasing after her. Maki hopped up and hugged Shuichi’s arm. They both looked back at Kaito, his face was like thunder. “What the fuck are you trying to pull Shuichi” Kaito (literally) growled. He looked like a wild animal about to attack, the way he was staring at them was making everyone squirm.

“I’m not trying to pull anything. What’s so wrong about me and Maki being together” Shuichi furrowed his brow, he’d felt bad before, but this was starting to piss him off. “Drinks anybody?” Kiibo stood up, clapping his hands and attempting to break the tension. It didn’t work. “You broke Kaede’s heart and took Maki from me” Kaito snarled. The purple haired boy stood up and stomped away, he was stopped by Maki grabbing his sleeve. “Kaito wait, let us explain. Ple-“ “What else is there to explain, huh!” Kaito’s voice probably could’ve been heard from the other side of the city.

“Kaito you know I lo-“ the room was filled with a deafening, thwacking sound. Kaito had slapped Maki clean across the face. “What the fuck Kaito, what’s your problem!” Ryoma yelled from the other did of the table (that was saying something because he rarely spoke). Shuichi was quick to grab the astronaut by the shirt, but the other boy had grabbed him in return. They both stared daggers into each other’s eyes, it looked like either one of them could kill the other.

Rantaro stood on the table and dashed towards them, pushing them apart. The green haired boy walking across the table had caused most of them to chuckle at him. “Hey, cmon guys no need to fight. If you want my opinion I don’t really see the harm in them. But Kaito don’t hit her also stop shouting, jeez” Rantaro attempted to console them. They let each other go and backed off a few steps. The purple haired boy walked to the other side of the table “Maki roll! I’m sorry, we’ll talk later alright?” Kaito pleaded “Fuck you asshole!” Maki snapped, not taking her gaze off of the direction from where she was slapped to.

Kaito left the room, leaving everyone in silence. “That went well, all things considered” Kiibo joked. “Are you okay?” Himiko asked as she walked toward Maki. Maki and Himiko spoke quietly, meanwhile Shuichi and Rantaro strode into the kitchen. Shuichi picked up a few bottles of beer and a bottle of wine from the cupboard, and Rantaro started to pour out shots. “Kiibs go get Miu! Let’s lighten this dump up!”.

Meanwhile in the downstairs study room, Miu was consoling Kaede. She’d took her there because it was usually the quietest place in the house, no one ever went there. “I’m sure he does but just not the way you think he does” Miu have a half ass explanation. Kaede was sobbing uncontrollably into one of the fro pillows on the sofa. “Why don’t we get a couple drinks down you. We could even go out tonight so you can feel a bit better” the inventor proposed the idea, clearly the idea was for herself more than anybody else.

Kiibo sprinted into the room unexpectedly “Oh there you are, hurry up we’re doing shots” Kiibo demanded before sprinting back out of the room.

Shuichi and Maki had retreated to their room after taking a few shots. Angie and Tenko had advised them to possibly go out for the night and enjoy themselves, instead of worrying about Kaito and Kaede. Maki lay on the bed, the side of her face that’d been slapped was lay against the cold sheets. “So what do you want to do” Shuichi breathed into his beer can. Maki shrugged, she was totally defeated and had been on the verge of tears since Kaito hit her.

“Let me see your face” The raven haired boy said with a worrisome tone. Maki rolled her head to the side slightly and Shuichi rubbed her cheek with his hand. “Does it hurt?” He asked concerned, the assassin held his hand with hers and started to cry. “I love you Shuichi” The brunette smiled through her tears and started to giggle. “I love you too” Shuichi purred and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Not to spoil the moment but I think your cheek might bruise a little, also what should we do tonight?” The raven haired boy let out a half hearted laugh. “I don’t care if it does, also book a hotel room. I need the five star treatment to get me over this” Maki giggled. Shuichi rolled over to his phone and made a quick google search and phone call.

“The rooms booked for tonight till tomorrow night. We should pack at least underwear” said Shuichi. “I’ll make sure to pack the lingerie then” Maki joked. They both hadn’t had any sexual relation whatsoever in the month or so that they’d been dating. It wasn’t odd or anything, they just ended up with kisses and cuddles. “I’m gonna get changed before we go. Can you see if Kiyo will drive us there?” Maki asked politely. Shuichi had forgot that they had been drinking. The detective skipped away to ask Korekiyo, he accepted without a second thought.

As they were skipping through the hallway to the door Rantaro stumbled out of the lounge, completely hammered. “Theeee Guuuuj, hurry up before we run out” Rantaro slurred. Shuichi peeked into the lounge and saw Kaede tanking shots and taking a hit from a bong, along with Kaito. It didn’t take them long to get their party started. “I might after I drop them off. I’ll be back soon” Korekiyo or ‘the guuj’ as Rantaro had called him, was like the grandfather of the house.

It didn’t take them long to get into the hotel. Maki and Shuichi rattled through a bottle of wine and champagne in a few hours. They were starting to get ready for bed, they’d completely forgot about what had happened earlier, they were having fun together. Shuichi returned from the bathroom and was witness to his girlfriend spread across the bed. “You weren’t kidding about the lingerie” he smiled slyly.

He dived onto the bed taking her into his arms, instantly clashing their mouths together. Shuichi towered over her on all fours. Today started as a disaster and turned into the most intimate night the two had ever had. “Are you sure about this?” Shuichi double checked with her “Shut up and stop ruining it” she said breathlessly. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers once again.

They both weren’t going to deny it to Kaede and Kaito. That should be obvious. They loved each other, there’s always going to be feelings for Kaito and Kaede. But not as strong as they were before.

The next morning Maki woke with a hangover, and the smooth feeling of her boyfriends chest. She remembered the night they had and started to smile to herself, but of course the headache interrupted. She sat up and reached for her phone.

She had a text from Rantaro: Hi Maki roll it’s Kaito. I’m sorry about dinner, apologies to Shuichi for me. But I’m not gonna let this go and neither is Kaede. It’s probably for the best if we stay distant for a while”

Maki rolled her eyes and went to look at the videos that Himiko had sent her when she felt something warm against her lower back. Shuichi was pressing small kisses against her, she hadn’t expected it and it kind of tickled so she started to blush lightly. She looked back at the videos and they were just of Miu giving Kaede, Kiibo and Rantaro lap dances, Korekiyo and Rantaro doing karaoke and a video of Kaede kissing Rantaro. None of the videos surprised her. All sixteen of them were hormonal dams waiting to burst. The mage had left her a chat saying “I just wanted get water”. The assassin genuinely found that hilarious.

“What’s been happening while we were away” Shuichi sighed, his warm breathe tickling her skin. “Moral of the story they all got completely hammered and passed out” Shuichi giggled at how she nicely summed it up. “My heads killing me” Shuichi complained and the brunette just rolled her eyes. “Same but we can get pain killers later” Maki quickly shut down his complaints. “Don’t be like that, we had a good night didn’t we?” The raven haired boy played with her hair and was swooning over it, it was covering her milk white skin. He was clearly teasing her, but she loved it.

“Stop it” she giggled and rubbed his cheek with her free hand. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tummy. Maki took a selfie of her and Shuichi and sent it to Miu, the caption was “we’ve sank to your level”. “We should see if anyone’s sober enough to pick us up” Shuichi advised her. Maki messaged everyone and it turned out that Kiyo could pick them up but it’d have to be soon.

They hurried to get ready. The couple rushed downstairs to catch their ride home. When they got home their own bedroom had felt almost foreign now. They’d never forgot yesterday. Too much happened. Far too many emotions were shown yesterday, so they wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so long, I was having fun writing it. I hope everyone enjoyed and I’ll try get another chapter up soon!


	5. An Unexpected Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede comes up with a rather strange plan.

Kaede woke up on the floor of the lounge, Miu was lying on top of her. The pianist quickly shoved her off of her, gaining a yelp from the inventor. “What the fuck Kaediot?” Miu groaned, Kaede giggled and rolled her eyes. “What time’s it?” Miu asked. The blonde took a quick glance round the room and realised that Kaito was passed out on the couch. She nabbed his phone and checked the time “Oh crap, it’s 3pm” Kaede looked at Miu with a shocked expression. Miu didn’t even bat an eyelid, she just shrugged “Who cares?” The strawberry blonde sniggered, kneeling on the floor, half naked. “Where’s your shift?!” Kaede yammered, a hot flush coming over her.

Miu grinned evilly “Are the twins too much for you?”. Kaede grabbed the pillowed out from under Kaito and tossed it at the inventor. “Idiot” the pianist pouted. Kaito’s eyes opened slowly, he recoiled from the blonde sitting so near his face. He hadn’t expected that to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. The astronaut scrambled around on the sofa in search of his phone “I have it here” Kaede said, waving his phone at him. “Oh... thanks” he snatched it quickly and checked the time. “2pm?! Why didn’t you guys wake me up?!” Kaito scolded the two girls. “Because we just woke up stupid!” Miu hissed at the boy on the couch.   
Kaito caught a glimpse of Shuichi walking past the lounge and going into the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a minute” Kaito said before dashing after Shuichi.

“Shuichi...” Kaito announced his presence as he walked into the kitchen. “What do you want?” Shuichi said coldly. The detectives expressionless face sent chills down Kaito’s body. “I just wanted to apologise for last night, I was kinda out of line. But I just have one thing to say to you” Kaito attempted to threaten him. The raven haired boy leaned back against the counter and raised an eyebrow. “Everyone loves you Shuichi. You didn’t need to take Maki from me too” The spiky haired boys face dropped. The detective leaned forward, leaning across the table in the centre of the room. “Kaito, me and Maki love each other. This shouldn’t effect you, because it’s none of your business. Also everyone loves you too, they look up to you. So don’t try and guilt trip me on this” Kaito frowned at Shuichi’s amazing rebuttal. It a perfect counter argument to what he just said.

“Alright then... where’s the aspirins, my heads killing me” Kaito mumbled, and poured himself a glass of water. “Funnily enough, that what I’m here for too” Shuichi tossed the box of painkillers onto the table after taking one from it. Kaito took the tablet and left the room in a hurry. Rantaro passed by him on the way into the kitchen “‘Ichi darling~” Rantaro squealed mockingly. The raven haired boy smiled and nodded his head in disapproval of him.

“Grrrr, you stole my girlfriend, that I was never dating and probably wasn’t ever going to date” Rantaro made fun of Kaito and began to play fight with Shuichi. “What’re you two doing?” Angie asked quietly, she looked like she’d just woke up. “Well I’m riding a bike and he’s at the zoo” Rantaro grinned and put Shuichi in a head lock, rubbing his head roughly with his fist. “Har har, Shuichi, Miu wants you for some reason” Angie had said her piece and left. Shuichi took a sip from his freshly made coffee and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, did you see the video I sent you?” The green haired boy said excitedly. “No?” The detective raised and eyebrow and took another sip from his coffee. “Kaito was taking mega hits from that bong, so I recorded it” The adventurer wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes lit up as if what he did was the most impressive thing ever. “I don’t care. He can do what he wants” Shuichi chuckled and put his cup down. “I better go see what Miu wants” the raven haired boy sighed. He left the room and the other boy.

“Miu? You in here?” Shuichi called out as he swerved into the lounge. “Yah, how was your night?” Miu asked as she typed away on her laptop. Kaede was sitting next to her on the sofa, she growled at him as he sat down. “What’d you want me for?” The raven haired boy tried to speed things up. “Maki taught you to drive right?” Miu raised and eyebrow and waited for the confirmation. “Yeah she did...” the detective raised an eyebrow, confused as to what she was getting at.

“So you’re really the only one who can drive but doesn’t have a car” the inventors lips curled into a smile. “I don’t have a licence either so I’d need them before my own car” The raven haired boy corrected her. “Well yeah you can get that easily but I think we should go car shopping for something fun to do” Kaede glanced at Miu after the strawberry blonde finished her sentence. “Maybe. I’ll think about it” Shuichi said before he stood and left the lounge.

Meanwhile Himiko had come to pay Maki a visit. “Did you see the videos I sent you? I literally just went downstairs for water and that’s what I saw” the mage giggled. “I wouldn’t been traumatised if I would’ve saw that if I’m honest” Maki said sarcastically. “Does your face still hurt?” Himiko asked like a child would. The brunette was sort of taken aback by the question. She hadn’t really thought about it again after yesterday. “It’ll be fine. It wasn’t that bad” The assassin said coldly. “It was really loud, so I thought it’d hurt as much as it sounded” the mage giggled.

“I couldn’t really hear it, I think I was in shock” Maki mumbled, it was true though. She hadn’t expected him to shout at her, let alone hit her. Maki wanted to still be friends with Kaito, but she wasn’t going to put her life on hold for him to recover. It sounded selfish but she’s never had the chance to be selfish, so she’s going to let herself be for once. Maki and Himiko went into silence for a few minutes until the door creaked open and Shuichi came into the room.

“Hey, what’re you guys doing?” The detective said softly as he closed the door behind him. “We were talking about how you’re a bad person” Himiko joked. He knew she was joking and continued to flash his gentle smile. “Do you guys wanna go out for dinner? I’m kinda craving Indian food but-“ Shuichi continued to speak but Himiko was listening. Maki’s mind had wandered off to god knows where. She was still shocked that Kaito hit her and that he was angry that she didn’t wait for him. But he never loved her back, he never said it back so he couldn’t have been. What was so wrong about her being in a relationship with someone who actually loved her? Why was he being so stubborn?

“Maki, Maki!” The brunette attention snapped to the small girl who was more or less shouting her name now. “Oh, sorry what were you saying?” Maki started to become flustered. “We were asking if you wanted to go to that Indian restaurant. It’s called darbar or something like that” Himiko explained, groggily. “Yeah that’s fine...” The assassins voice was quiet, quieter than usual. “I’m gonna go get changed then” The mage hurried out of the room and down the hall to her own bedroom.

Shuichi shut the door as soon as she left and leaned against it. “Is something bothering you?” The raven haired boy asked sweetly. “Nothing... it’s nothing” she said, still just as quiet. Shuichi raised and eyebrow and grinned cheekily. He climbed onto the bed and lay next to the brunette. The detective began to play with her hair (which she found oddly relaxing) and held her waist with his other hand. “Just tell me” he whispered. “I can’t get over Kaito not wanting us to be together. After everything he can’t let us be happy” The assassin chose her words carefully, there was more on her mind but she didn’t feel like she wanted to share it. “True but you have two options: we can go back to close friends and keep those feelings locked away again or we can just tell him to eat shit it’s none of his business” The raven haired boy giggled. His reaction amused her, it wasn’t what she expected but she liked it. She turned around and gave him soft peck on the lips. “We should start getting ready” Maki breathed, Shuichi nodded his head in agreement.

Not long later the trio were heading towards the car, one of Shuichi’s hands rested on Himiko’s back while the other was wrapped around Maki’s waist (they looked like a couple going out with their daughter but no one was going to tell them that). “Where the fuck are you guys goin’?” Miu leaned against the lounge door, her phone sitting in her hand. “Out for dinner” Himiko smiled. As the three of them left, Kaede caught a glance as she was exiting the kitchen. She immediately spun on her heel and went back into the room she’d came from.

“Kaito!” Kaede barked in her usual bossy tone. The astronaut literally bounced up from stool he was sitting on “Y-yeah?” He was surprised from her change of attitude. “I have a proposition for you” the blonde grinned evilly and smacked her hands down on the table in front of him. “What is it?” Kaito asked with enough enthusiasm to convince anybody to do anything. “I want Shuichi back, and I’m guessing you want Maki” The pianist stated, her bossy stance unwavering. “Yeah, so what’s your idea” his patience was wearing thin. “We should pretend to date, and it will probably make them jealous which is a win right?” Kaede said cheerily, clapping her hands together. Kaito stared at her in confusion for a moment but then stood up straight, pushing out his chest. “Great idea, let’s do it. No harm in trying right!” He balled his fist in triumph, although they weren’t yet triumphant. “We just gotta convince everybody now right?” The purple haired boy wore his usual goofy grin.

They unusual pair hugged and from that moment on Kaito was involved in a unusual plan once again.

**2 Months Later**

“Buuulllllshit I don’t believe you!” The inventor grunted “You’re tryna fuckin’ tell me you both haven’t kissed at least once?! That’s complete horseshit!”. Kaito and Kaede managed to convince everybody, but they’re plan wasn’t going as smoothly as they’d hoped. “Nope, we haven’t” Kaede said as she ate her cereal. “If anything that’s a good thing, we’ve already got two couples moans and screams echoing” Korekiyo perked up, sipping his tea. “Hey! We aren’t as loud as they two” Shuichi accusingly pointed a finger towards Miu and Kiibo “besides I think Maki’s moans are adorable” he started to flirt with his girlfriend. Mostly everyone at the table let out a laugh, while Maki scolded him for embarrassing her (in truth, from the four months they’d been together they’d barely ever had sex) but he giggled, amused at himself.

Kaede glanced at them, wishing she’d just disappear already. They were so good with each other, and cute. But Kaede hated it, everything she saw them it filled her stomach with dread. “...skank” the blonde murmured, still watching the pair. She hadn’t realised the ongoing conversation around her. “Alright there’s only one way to settle this, both of you do it right here” Rantaro perked up, his head resting on his hand. The amount of rings on his hand was amazing, they were all so shiny. His ears were extremely appealing too, as he’d just had them stretched but only a tiny bit. Rantaro’s appearance was starting to live up to why people thought he was a playboy (although he really wasn’t). “W-wait, w-what!” Kaede stumbled over her words. “Well Kaito? Are you too pussy for it?” Kiibo’s words pushed him over the edge. “Hell no!” Kaito boomed before turning to face his ‘girlfriend’.

Kaede wasn’t exactly looking at Kaito, she was looking past him to see Maki and Shuichi. The pianist caught them just as the were sharing a short but passionate kiss. The scene filled her with rage and with that rage egging her on she smashed her lips against the astronauts. Kaede, wanting to make it into a scene, climbed onto the purple haired boys lap. “And I thought I was the slut” Miu whispered to Kiibo, who in turn harshly shushed her.   
Most people left the dining room in slight disgust of the over the top event. The blonde finally jumped back off of Kaito’s lap, leaving them both breathless.

“What do you call that huh?” Kaede said slyly. “No self respect or control?” Shuichi hissed snidely, causing half of the remaining table to snigger. Kaede’s face curled into visible anger. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, everyone left Kaede and Kaito alone in the dining hall. “Maki’s visiting her orphanage for the weekend isn’t she?” Kaede said coldly. “Yeah why?” Kaito answered honestly but with a tinge of concern. They both went back into silence for a few minutes. “Is it bad that I enjoyed that?” Kaito grinned sheepishly. Kaede giggled and slapped his chest playfully. She thought he was joking and that hurt him inside.

Meanwhile upstairs, Maki was packing for her weekend away. “Why don’t you want me to drive you there?” Shuichi said, annoyed. “Because I want the car to come and go at me leisure” Maki explained, continuing to pack clothes into her duffle bag. “But why don’t I dr-“ “Fine! You can drive me there and pick me up” Maki snapped, giving into the detectives caring pleas. As soon as she said that, he leaped into their bathroom to take a shower, Kaito has really rubbed off on him. Maki continued to pack nonetheless.

An hour or so later the two of them were walking down the hallway. As they were about to open the door Kaede stopped them by grabbing Shuichi’s arm. “Shuichi, can I talk to you?” The blonde pleaded. “Yeah whats up?” Shuichi smiled half heartedly. “Not right now, I’ll talk to you tonight”. Maki narrowed her eyes at Kaede, for some reason she had a weird feeling about what she’d just said, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Umm.. yeah that’s fine I guess. I’ll see you later” Shuichi and Maki hurried into Shuichi’s new Mercedes Benz (he bought this is a joke because, Rantaro). He’d got his license last month and he enjoyed driving around so much. As they began to drive into traffic the raven haired boy noticed something wrong with the girl in the car with him. “What’s up?” He raised an eyebrow, concerned. “It’s annoying me what Kaede said. I’ve got a weird feeling about it” she said dully. “I’m sure it’s nothing, and if it’s more than nothing it’s not happening” he smiled reassuringly. His smile eased her heart and her mind.

The drive was at least three hours long. As they arrived at the orphanage they realised they were quite hungry. At the door was two elderly women, obviously waiting to greet Maki. The women came over to the car as soon as they saw Maki. The assassin stepped out of the car and hugged them both, tears of joy were streaming down the women’s faces. “I’m so glad you’re coming back to visit, we were beginning to worry about you” one of the women exclaimed as they hugged her again. Shuichi smiled kindly while still sitting behind the wheel of the car. Maki glared at him as a signal to at least get out and greet the women.

Doing as he was told he stepped out of the car and leaned over the top of it. The other women walked around the car and shook his hand. “Oh hello, sorry I’m Ann” The grey haired women said. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Shuichi. I’m just dropping Maki off for the weekend” he replied softly. “That’s a lovely name! You’re her boyfriend aren’t you. She was telling us about you when she called the other week” Ann continued to praise him as a grandmother would.

The other women who was hugging Maki walked round to give him one too. “I’m Rika, oh you will stay for a while won’t you? We’d be glad if you did” the old women managed to sway him to stay for a while. He looked at Maki confirm if it was alright and she nodded her head in agreement. The two elderly women raced ahead of the couple and into the large home. Maki gave Shuichi a peck on the cheek before proceeding inside her old home.

A few hours later dinner had been prepared and the women and children in the home were chatting away, asking Maki and Shuichi all sorts of questions. “So where have you been living these past few months. We were horrified after that terrible game show we thought you had died. When the producers for that show called to say you were fine we were so relieved” the women blabbered on but the raven haired boy was slowly starting to feel unwell. “Sorry, can you tell me where the bathroom is please?” Shuichi interrupted, not intending to be rude. “It’s down that hallway and under the stairs” Ann replied with a smile. “Thank you” Shuichi excused himself from the table and rushed to the bathroom.

As he got into the bathroom he locked the door quickly and threw up into the toilet bowl. He had no idea what had came over him. Maybe he was nervous? After leaning over the toilet for a few minutes he quickly cleaned up and returned to the dining room. The room was filled with laughter and a cheery mood, much different from the loud alcohol fuelled home they lived in. As he sat down the brunette caressed his arm, instinctively knowing that something was wrong “Are you okay? You’re a little pale” she whispered. “I’m fine don’t worry” he smiled gently back at her.

“We were just asking Maki about that girl Miu. She seems like a bit of a handful, is she?” Rika asked curiously. “She’s actually really nice, she’s just really loud if you know what I mean” Shuichi said jokingly. Ann and Rika cringed in unison. “Girls like that have no self respect” Rika said ashamed of the girl she’d never met. “Ugh, don’t get him started Rika. ‘Ichi was ranting about this in the car” Maki took a bite out of the chicken she’d been served for dinner, not realising she’d used her nickname for him. Rika and Ann realised and smiled sweetly at each other. “No wonder. You’ve gotta admit though. You don’t want people slobbering and sitting on top of each other over breakfast” Shuichi said, annoyed at the events from that morning.

Maki let out a small breathy laugh and rolled her eyes at him. “No Maki dear he’s right, that would put me off of breakfast” Ann agreed with the detective  
“Maki, didn’t you say you couldn’t love anyone aft-“ “Seiko!” Ann snapped at the little girl, stopping her from going any further with her question. “It’s fine, if you think I love this idiot you’re wrong. It’d be hard to” Maki said sarcastically. “Thanks” The raven haired boy quipped back.  
The next few hours were spent with idle chit chat and they all finished dinner.

As Shuichi was leaving the brunette had realised she’d left her bag in the car, so he quickly skipped out to collect it. After she’d dumped her bag in her room she walked over to the car to say her goodbyes for the weekend. “I think I might actually miss you” The assassin chuckled. “Of course you will, what’d you do without me?” The sarcasm was heavy in the detectives tone. They exchanged pecks to each other’s lips for a few minutes before they eventually had to stop. “If you don’t call me I’ll call you okay?” The raven haired boy said sweetly. “I will” she breathed before she gave him one last kiss. “Love you” The detective said before he hopped into his car. “You better call me!” He yelled as he reversed down the empty car park.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at him before heading back inside. “He’s very nice dear, I didn’t want to say earlier but I think I might prefer him to that boy Kaito. I haven’t met him but he seems too loud” Rika chuckled innocently. “Believe me Rika if only you knew. You’d know how much better he was” The assassin sighed before heading off to speak with the rest of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for making these chapters so long (idk if that’s a bad thing or not but hey ho) I just get really carried away writing them. Like I genuinely like writing these. I hope everyone reading enjoyed. I’ll try get another chapter up soon.


	6. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede needs to talk to Shuichi, he has his suspicions of what it’s about though. 
> 
> Also tons of fluff because I’m in a fluffy mood

The drive home was shorter than the way there. As Shuichi stopped the car he began to feel empty, as if something was missing. He knew straight away that he was missing Maki already, even though she was only away for the weekend.

The detective realised how tired he was after the day, he checked the time and it was 09:47pm. He hadn’t realised how late it was but he didn’t really mind. As he walked into the house Miu and Kiibo were just leaving. “Hey, Kaede was looking for you” Kiibo’s sentence caused Shuichi to subconsciously roll his eyes. “Seeing as you don’t wanna keep a girl waiting why don’t you drive us” Miu giggled.

Not being able to say no to the waste of time, Shuichi agreed and let them into the car. As soon as Shuichi started up the engine Miu leaned forward from the back seat to speak with him. “I didn’t want to say out there in case anyone heard but I’m fucking concerned. Kaito’s getting used as much as some sluts dildo and fucking Kaede’s batshit crazy. Like seriously I’m concerned for everyone’s safety at this point!” The inventor screamed as silently as she could. The raven haired boy stared at himself in the rearview mirror. If he wasn’t confused before he was now. Kaede crazy? Kaito being used?

“What do you mean?” Shuichi furrowed his brow. “Well don’t you think it’s strange that they’d been dating for two months and hadn’t kissed and I doubt even hugged each other?” Kiibo piped up to back up his lovers claim, the lover in question pointing at him and nodding her head in agreement. “Yeah... it’s strange. But what are you getting at?” Shuichi sighed not fully convinced. “Oh c’mon! I don’t know I get a weird fucking feeling about it. Like they never show any sign of affection towards each other. Also I keep catching her staring at you and Maki it’s fucking creepy!” Miu squirmed in her seat. “So your theory is they’re faking it. Why would they do that?” The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow further.

“Yes! Like I’m pretty sure I’m right on the mo-“ “Miu” Miu raised a finger shushing Kiibo. “Money on this one! I swe- “Miu!” “What?!” Miu screeched at the former robot. He widened his eyes and signaled behind her. Kiibo had caught her just in time, Kaede was walking towards the car. “Shit, sorry Kiibs I almost got us busted” The strawberry blonde had a chill sent down her spine as Kaede finally made it to the car. Shuichi rolled down the window and the pianist poked her head through. “Are you going to be long? We really have to talk” Miu and Kiibo exchanged a glance as she said that. “I’m just going to drop them off, also I’ll take as long as I want bossy you can wait” The detective said coldly. The blonde fluttered her eyelashes and backed away from the car.

Shuichi backed out of the driveway and back into the ongoing traffic. Miu leaned back against the car seat dramatically “Jesus fucking Christ on a bike. I love Kaede to pieces but she’s gotta stop” the inventor exclaimed exasperated. “I reckon we got away with that” the silver haired boy said with a tinge of worry in his voice. “Knowing Kaede I bet she’s caught on” Shuichi breathed, puffing his cheeks in his stress. The rest of the journey to the couples destination was worrisome, they couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen.

“Thanks for the ride” Kiibo said politely, Shuichi waved them goodbye and drove off, leaving them theirselves. The couple stepped into the restaurant and were seated at their booked table. Kiibo tried to make general conversation but Miu didn’t seem herself. “Princess what’s wrong” the strawberry blondes eyes immediately shot toward him when he called her by his pet name for her. “Y-yah?” Miu fumbled with a strand of her hair. “I ask you what’s wrong and you say ‘yah’? Come on, tell me what’s up” the silver haired boy extended his arm and held her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb.

Miu sighed and began to blush, she loved how his little signs of affection when she was worried. But it also annoyed her because of how he can instantly tell when she’s worried or annoyed. “Kaede’s hearts already broken and if she talks to Shuichi about it he’s gonna turn her down. She’s just gonna fuck herself up more y’know” Miu’s voice was soft but had a layer of worry through it. “Do you want to go back?” Kiibo sighed in disappointment. This was the first time they had the chance to be alone together in the last month.

Although they’re always together, drinking, going to parties and nightclubs. It took away the romance that they adored. Anything even slightly romantic, Miu was a complete sucker for. So the silver haired boy tried to spoil her with his affections as much as possible. Whether it be something as simple as a kiss, intimate as sex or as thoughtful as taking her somewhere nice. As soon as she saw how disappointed he was she was no longer worried about anyone else. “No... no I don’t wanna ruin this” The inventor smiled, her blush still painted across her face. The former robot smiled gently at her and leaned forward, his free hand propping his head up. Miu giggled and shook her head “I hate you”. The silver haired boy squeezed her hand gently “No you don’t” he chuckled.

The drive home for Shuichi was unbelievably short. He tried to postpone his journey by stopping at drive throughs and taking the long way home. But still he made it back in no time at all. The raven haired boy paused for what felt like a lifetime in the driveway of the mansion. He dreaded this. He knew what she wanted to talk about and his answer will always be no. He loved Maki not her and the more she pleaded the further they grew apart.

Shuichi closed the door silently, hoping he hadn’t been noticed. Rantaro was striding around the hallway, his white robe and jewellery glistening in the light that shone through the windows. “Why’re all the lights off? Is everyone already gone to bed?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “It’s kinda quiet really, everyone’s either gone away to visit family for the weekend or they’ll be back later” The green haired boy shrugged. They both walked upstairs together and parted at the top. Shuichi had somehow managed to avoid Kaede and as soon as he got into his room, he stripped down and jumped into bed. It felt strange that Maki wasn’t there. It didn’t take him long to fall into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Miu and Kiibo were stood outside the restaurant they were eating at. As they were waiting for a cab it started to rain. “I fucking hate rain, it’s complete bullshit” Miu grumbled. “Don’t worry the cab should be here soon” Kiibo reassured her, his hand firmly holding onto her waist. A few minutes later the cab came and they hopped inside. “If we get back and the fucking house is on fire I’m go-“ “The house isn’t gonna be on fire and everything’s going to be fine. You’ll see” Kiibo smiled proudly.

They both creeped into the house, the rain pouring down and battering off of the windows. The house was silent, eerily silent. “I’d say I told you everything would be fine but I think everyone might be dead” The silver haired boy joked. Miu smiled at him and pulled him upstairs to their bedroom. They both crawled into bed, ignoring the hauntingly silent house. The couple cuddled up against each other and Kiibo burrowed his head into his lovers neck. Miu could hear footsteps in the hallway and immediately stopped her boyfriend to listen.

It was clearly Kaede. The strawberry blonde heard her talking to Shuichi in the next room. They weren’t loud enough for her to hear exactly what they were saying but she could heard the muffled voices at least. Miu could swore she heard muffled crying and Shuichi saying ‘no’. “Get out!” Shuichi yelled. The couple looked at each other in surprise and curiosity. They listened to Kaede’s loud footsteps and her equally loud sobbing. “Should I go get her?” The inventor sighed. “You worry to much princess” he breathed still against her neck. She smirked and allowed him to continue peppering kisses on her neck. The inventor rested her head on top of his “I love you..” she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his soft touch. “I love you too” he grinned.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

“Listen... I just think that it’s no-“ “It’s gonna work! I know it is, I know him!” Kaede screeched at the spiky haired boy.   
The pianist had been on edge all day about what she was going to say to Shuichi. Her and Kaito had been discussing it for what felt like hours and it was genuinely starting to worry him. “Kaede you’re not listening to me...” he mumbled, his confidence lost in the argument. “And you’re not listening to me! It’ll work, you’ll see!” The blonde declared before storming out of the room.

She made a beeline for the detectives bedroom and stood outside the door. She dusted the non existent dirt off of her pleated skirt and took a deep breathe. Kaede opened the door gently and tip toed inside. Shuichi (being a light sleeper) woke up immediately, startled by the unexpected movement in his room. “K-Kaede?” Shuichi whispered, his eyes struggling to stay open. Kaede felt immense guilt when she discovered that she’d woke him. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you, I didn’t know you’d be asleep” the blonde squealed. Her demeanour looking something like Miu’s panicked state now.

“Do you want me to go?” She sighed. “You’ve woke me now, what is it?” The raven haired boy grumbled. The pianist lightly walked over to the bed and sat on the side. “I just wanted to know.. why you didn’t wait for me...” she spoke softly and sadly. “Listen Kaede, it wasn’t on purpose to hurt you or anything. I just see so much in Maki, but the only thing that kept me holding onto you was our promise. And now that’s gone” Shuichi leaned his head against the headboard and waited for reaction.

Her reaction time was slow but surely visible. Her eyes slowly widened and her mouth gaped. Kaede leaned towards him and pressed her hand on his cheek. “I thought we also shared love for each other” she smiled gently, trying to persuade him. “Kaede... no” the detective sighed. “Shuichi please” the blonde pleaded, her voice high and her usual bossy attitude completely nonexistent. “I think you should leave...” he removed her hand by the wrist as gently as possible. “Shu-“ “Get out!” Shuichi screamed. That was the last straw for Kaede and she ran out of the room, tears pouring from her eyes. As soon as she got back to her room she locked herself in, and the world out.

Miu and Kiibo were quick to peek into Shuichi’s room to find out what’d happened. “What happened?” “Are you okay?” “Do you think she’s okay?” The couple took turns in attacking him with questions. “Alright Bonnie and Clyde calm down” the raven haired boy rolled his eyes. “So? Go on!” Miu barked, her questions being unanswered and her patience wearing thin. “She was just trying to get me to leave Maki and go with her. We all knew she would do something like this” Shuichi said casually. Miu widened her eyes and flickered then a few times. “I’ll talk to her in the morning, thanks Shuichi. Let’s go” Miu tugged on Kiibo’s arm, pulling him out the room. The silver haired boy gave the detective a quick nod of satisfaction and thanks before being dragged back to bed.

The next morning was quiet, there was only really a couple people at breakfast. “Where’s Kaede?” Miu growled as she stood in the doorway. “Fuck knows! Why don’t you go find her!” Kaito roared from the kitchen. Miu pulled an annoyed face and left again. For the most part the day was uneventful. Miu and Kaito ended up bringing Kaede’s food to her room. Shuichi felt bad but as the same time he felt he was right. The same went for the next day and the morning after. The house was empty, silent and absolutely boring.

Shuichi took off, racing over the highway to Maki’s orphanage. The weekend was finally over and he’d get his other half back. The raven haired boy despised the events that took place while she was away, and he couldn’t wait to rant to her about it. Kaede’s words and actions had been bothering him for the last two days. He began to grow impatient at the traffic in front of him, wanting to get there as quickly as possible.

The detective pulled up in the same spot as he had last time, Maki was waiting at the door (he was a little late). Shuichi got out the car and dashed up to her, eagerly lifting her and her bag. She blushed furiously and punched his back “Put me down idiot I have legs” The assassin yelped. He dropped her gently but still clutched onto her bag. Shuichi happily skipped back to the car and dropped her bag into the backseat.

As soon as Maki closed the passenger door Shuichi started up the engine and began to reverse out of the car park. “What was it that you were gonna tell me by the way?” The brunette smiled. “Remember when Kaede said she wanted to talk to me” Maki sighed and rolled her eyes. “The hell’d she want?” The assassin snarled. She wasn’t particularly fond of Kaede’s behaviour and attitude towards her and Shuichi, in fact she detested it. “She came into our room and woke me up-“ “Wait what she just waltzed into our room?” Maki was clearly pissed off and she hadn’t even heard half of it yet.

“Wait I’m not done” “I think the worst part is there’s more. You don’t even need to finish I could probably tell you what she did next” she leaned back in the car seat and folded her arms. “Anyways, she was up in my face giving me the ‘I love you’ speech. I ended up yelling at her, telling her to get out but I guess that made it worse. She’s locked herself in her room” Shuichi sighed, relieved that he was finally able to finish his story. “Great, now she can’t poke her nose in other peoples business” Maki continued to growl. Shuichi had noticed that every time anything happens with Kaede that could potientally harm their relationship, Maki gets more aggressive. He had deduced it to be that Maki felt threatened by Kaede, but he knew she had no reason to be so he’ll continue to reassure her on that.

The raven haired boy turned the car round into the drive through to a coffee shop. After getting their drinks and donuts they sat in an awkward silence in the car park. “I can tell you want to say something. Whatever it is just say it..” Shuichi said guiltily. The assassin took a sip from her cup and placed it back into the holder. “If I’m honest I’m worried about Kaede” Shuichi raised his eyebrow at her, he hadn’t expected her to say that “Why?”.  
“Because she needs to let go but for some reason she can’t. It annoys the shit out of me but it still worries me. Kaede isn’t a bitter bitch, I can tell you that for a fact” she smiled smugly at the detective. He should’ve known better than to think that Maki felt threatened, because Maki doesn’t ever get threatened.

“Good point Maki roll!” He teased, swiping a donut from her hand. She pouted and stole a swig from his drink in return. The brunette leaned towards him and planted a light peck on his lips, placing a hand on his cheek in the process. “You need to shave” she giggled, her face millimetres away from his. The brunette started to scratch his stubble with her long nails. The raven haired boy removed her hand from his face with a confused expression “Can you not” he chuckled. “It looks itchy though” she let out a airy laugh. “If it was itchy I’d scratch it myself” Shuichi reached for Maki’s face and began scratching at the side of her nose “your nose looks itchy but I don’t just itch it do I?” He said sarcastically.

The brunette then removed his hand from her face “Don’t touch me” she giggled. “Ooo, that’s the first time you’ve said that to me” The raven haired boy joked, she blushed lightly and carefully crawled to his side. The pair continued to play fight for a while before driving home.

As they drove up the driveway they could see Korekiyo waiting at the end. He waved them over to him. Kiyo opened the door and leaned down “Shuichi can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?”. “Yeah that’s fine just give it back when you’re done with it” Kiyo gave his thanks and sprinted back into the house. “He waited just to ask me that?” Shuichi looked at Maki, confused. She shrugged her shoulders and yanked her bag out from the backseat. The detective, wanting to be a gentleman, took her bag from her and placed it in their room. Shuichi helped his girlfriend unpack and the two got changed into t shirts and shorts. They both turned on the tv and lay in bed to relax for the day.

The assassin released her hair from the braids they’d been confined in. The detective began to fidget with her hair, feeling the soft strands in his finger tips. “Y’know since you love me I think you should give me a massage” Maki leaned back into Shuichi and purred like a kitten. “Maybe” he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Not maybe, it’s ‘yes of course my love’” she laughed at her own joke. Shuichi reluctantly began kneading into her back. Maki’s muscles always ended up tense and knotted, so this wasn’t an odd occurrence.

Meanwhile Kaede sulked in her room, tissues scattered on her bed, a box of chocolate and a bottle of wine sitting at the side of her bed. “Kaede let me in, cmon.... please..” Kaito pleaded from the other side of the locked door. He’d been at the door for at least half an hour, waiting for her to open up. She eventually cracked and let him in. “What do you want?” The blonde practically whispered as she climbed back into her bed. “I’ve came to cheer you up!” Kaito announced proudly. Kaede squinted his eyes at him “As in?”. The astronaut grinned wider, “As in I’m taking you out tonight!” He placed his hands on his hips in his usual triumphant pose. “No I’m fine here...” the pianist fell back into her pillow and turned away from Kaito.

“How can you say no to the carnival and dinner!” He boomed, determined to get her go with him. “The carnival? We’re not twelve” she giggled. Kaede sat up, leaning on her arms. “Fine I’ll go” she sighed. The purple haired boy pumped a fist “Yes! I’ll get you downstairs in twenty minutes” He boomed before he raced out of the door.

And there Kaede sat. At the edge of her bed. Alone once again. She’s started to like being alone, it’s much more peaceful. Miu isn’t singing, Rantaro isn’t poking fun, Shuichi and Maki aren’t there for her feelings to worsen. It’s just her. Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist.

As if to crush her dreams, Rantaro poked his head through the door. “Oh my god you’re alive?” He smiled softly. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. “Anyways miss shut in, you okay?” he continued to flash his genuine smile. “I’m fine thanks ‘Taro. If you’ll excuse me I need to get changed” the blonde smiled smugly, pushing the green haired boy out of the door and waving a cheeky goodbye. It didn’t take Kaede long to get ready, as soon as she did she took off downstairs.

“Look she’s not dead” Miu said, peering out the door, watching Kaede. Kiibo scrunched his face in confusion “You knew she wasn’t dead you brought her food this morning”. “Yeah but that was this morning” Miu scrunched her nose up at the silver haired boy. “Where’s my denim jacket?” Kiibo complained as he tossed aside all sorts of clothes, lingerie and god knows what else from the wardrobe. “It’s in the car” the strawberry blonde snapped. Kiibo went to rush out of the door but was stopped by Miu grabbing him roughly. “Wait, I thought I lost that bralette” she announced as she pointed towards the black lacy undergarment. “I thought you lost it too” the silver haired boy broke free from her grip and dashed to the car.

Kaede and Kaito hopped into what was usually the car that Miu drove. Kiibo quickly stopped them, grabbing his jacket from the backseat before darting back inside. “Tonight might take your mind off of things, I’am supposed to be your ‘boyfriend’ anyway” Kaito joked as he started up the engine. “Fair point” Kaede giggled as she turned away to hide her blush. “Get hyped up, tonight’s gonna be fun!” Kaito roared as he sped down the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy another chapter done, this is so fun to write and honestly I’m in such a strange and fluffy mood right now. I’ll have another chapter up soon! I hope everyone enjoyed reading!


	7. A Fun Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is somehow convinced to go on one of Rantaro’s wild night outs. But of course not without everyone else.

Kaito dragged Kaede through every ride at the carnival. She screamed at every rollercoaster, giggled at his humorous attempts at the strong man games, and blushed at every prize he won for her. After being there for a good two hours or so, they began to make their exit. “See that wasn’t so bad was it?” The astronaut grinned like an idiot. “It was fun...” Kaede pouted. She was tired so she clung onto his arm to keep her from falling asleep.

Kaito opened the door on Kaede’s side of the car and waited for her to get inside before he closed the door. He was trying to be that little bit extra for her because he knew she was upset. “What do you want to get to eat?” his voice was quieter now that he was in the car. “I don’t mind” Kaede whipped out her phone to check her notifications. “Italian, Indian, Chinese, cmon work with me on this!” Kaito demanded. “Miu asked if we want to go with them to the casino tomorrow night” The blonde changed the subject. “Who’s them?” The astronaut furrowed his brow. “Miu, Kiibo, Rantaro and Kiyo” she bit one of her nails awaiting his answer. “Sure sound fun, now where should we eat?” He leaned back in the driving seat and stared at her intently.

“If I have to choose, then Italian” she pouted and turned back to her phone. “Got it!” Kaito said before the car came to a screeching start and sped down the street.

Back in the house, Maki was in a heated debate with Rantaro about his invitation to the casino. “Just come! Please, it’ll be fun” The adventurer begged. He was desperate to get her and Shuichi to come, he had only been out with them once or twice which was sad now that he thought about it. “Rantaro you just want us to come so we can drive you guys around” the assassin pouted. “I think you should go, it sounds fun” Himiko didn’t look up from the game she was playing on her phone. The brunette sighed and looked around for guidance. “Fine but I’m not driving, I wanna enjoy myself” Maki sniggered as she skipped out of the lounge.

“I’m guessing her and Shuichi are coming too?” Korekiyo poked his head round the corner into the lounge. “Yup, let’s hope Miu’s dumb ass plan works” The green haired boy collapsed onto the couch in complete exhaustion. “You’re so lazy” the mage perked up after being silent for a few minutes. “Says you!” Rantaro barked back in a non serious tone.

“‘Ichi~!” Maki sang as she stepped into the library. Shuichi had been sitting in the library of their home quite often, he enjoyed the silence and the books of course. “Yeah” The detective answered, his face still burrowed into his book. She knew she wasn’t going to get his full attention if he was reading so she snatched the book from his hand and sat on his lap to make sure she did. “We’re going to the casino was Rantaro and the rest tomorrow night. Is that okay?” The brunette smiled softly to try persuade him.

“Of course, it might be fun. Can I get my book back?” Shuichi tried to grab his book but she lifted it away from him. “Also I’m not driving, which will probably leave only you to drive” she continued to smile. He sighed, unamused, he took back his book. “Fine, but if you or anybody is sick in our car, there’s gonna be a fight” the raven haired boy chucked dryly. The assassin pressed her lips to his forehead, leaving small traces of the lipgloss she was wearing. “I think I’m already drunk... on our love” Shuichi cracked a smile at his cheesy joke.

Maki rolled her eyes and began to play fight with him on the bed, the detective eventually winning in the end. “Y’know I let you win don’t you?” Maki giggled as she lay beneath her lover. “No you don’t but you can think that if it makes you feel better” the detective chuckled. The raven haired boy claimed her lips before pulling away, biting her lip, and leaving her breathless. “Later” she smiled softly and laughed under her breathe. He pouted and rolled off of her.

As Kaede and Kaito emerged from the restaurant hours later, it started to rain as they hopped into the car, giggling at each other. “I’m telling you, that waiter was gay” Kaito argued, giggling as he settled into his seat. “He wasn’t gay he was just a feminine guy! It’s normal” Kaede protested, giggling back at him. The two settled into the car for a few minutes. The lights from the bustling street flashing in through the car windows. “I told you you’d enjoy yourself didn’t I?” Kaito mumbled, his voice soft and his grin as wide as ever. The blonde smiled and her cheeks began to burn. She was flattered that he’d be so kind to her, it was a trait she loved (even though she never knew she liked it in the first place). “You’re right, thank you...” Kaede smiled brightly and innocently at him.

A crowd of girls skipped past the car, all in tight skimpy dressed, and presumably on a hen night. Kaito was facing Kaede but his eyes followed the group of females. Kaede rolled her eyes and the moment was ruined. He was just that kinda of guy, she could’ve guessed that. “I didn’t know Angie had friends” the spiky haired boy sniggered. Kaede’s head whipped round to look at the group of girls. She immediately spotted Angie in amongst them. The pianist buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She’d just assumed that the one guy who actually liked her was a playboy. She’d disappointed herself.

“What’s up?” The astronaut asked, confused. Kaede shook her head; still in her hands. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry. I’m ruining the night” she giggled, her head rising up. “So casino tomorrow then huh?” The purple haired boy changed the subject to lighten the mood. “Yeah, it’ll be fun. Also I’ve heard about your gambling so I’m gonna put you on a budget” The blonde poked fun at the boy. He pouted before starting up the engine and beginning their drive home.

The couple piled through the front door to the mansion, playfully pushing each other.  
They reached halfway down the hallway, stopping at Kaede’s bedroom door. “Thank you for today” Kaede purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, he complied as she did. “You’re welcome. Also we’re technically dating so this technically counts as a date” Kaito whispered. The pianists cheeks burned up again and her heart began to thump. She pushed him away and gave him a quick goodnight before escaping to her room.

The next morning flew by, as well did the afternoon. The only sounds that filled the house was the music blaring from Miu’s room and Kiibo’s awful singing. The squad of teenagers were ready for their night out and sitting in the lounge, debating about who should drive. Korekiyo and Rantaro volunteered, seeing as everyone else wanted to get hammered. They piled into the cars and sped off to the casino, music now blaring from the cars instead. By the time they arrived it was near nine o’ clock and it’s felt like the day had only just started moments ago. Kaito and Shuichi went to get drinks for everyone from the bar while the rest traded in cash for gaming chips.

“Shit!” Kaito growled as he lost another game of roulette. “Jesus, you’re shit at this” Shuichi laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world but that only pissed Kaito off more. Maki, Miu and Rantaro laughed along with him, adding to the annoyance. Kaito gripped onto the table and grit his teeth. “Hey, don’t worry about it! You’ll pull a big one next time, I’m sure of it!” Kaede tried to reassure him, giving him a gentle rub on the arm. “The only pulling he’s doing is when he gets back to his room!” Miu cackled, the others joined in on the cackling like a pack of hyenas.

“Fuck you guys” The astronaut grumbled and stormed away. “Hey man we’re just joking” Rantaro spoke in the direction Kaito was walking in. “You guys are jerks!” The pianist scoffed. “It’s true though, I don’t think ever saw you guys even interact so I don’t think you’ve hit the sheets!” Maki giggled and spilt her drink over her hand as she stumbled around laughing. The others joined in and Shuichi gave the assassin a soft but quick peck on the cheek. Kaede’s stomach churned as she watched and took in Maki’s words. It was clear that they were very drunk, but Kaede was as well and she was drunk enough to screech “I’m sure you’d know, you fucking skank!”.

The four hyenas were taken aback by what had just came out of Kaede’s mouth. To be frank they couldn’t believe it. “W-..I-..What the hell Kaede...” Maki struggled to find words as a response. “What’s up wit-“ “Excuse me but I’m gonna have to ask you all to step away from the table” the dealer spoke with demand and sincerity. “Sorry about this, we’ll go” Rantaro spread his arms out around the group and gestured for them to walk away, they followed his lead and walked toward the restaurant of the casino.

Korekiyo and Kiibo dashed toward them, fresh drinks in hand “What happened?” Kiibo whispered to Miu. “No clue, but one thing I know is Kaede isn’t a good drunk” she giggled. Kiibo frowned but was quickly cut off with Miu’s lips connecting with his to stop him from saying anything else. “Where’s Kaito?” Kiyo asked, checking his man bun in his phone camera. “Uhhh” The green haired boy hummed as he glanced around trying to find the spiky haired boy. After a few moments of searching he spotted him standing outside of the glass doors to the entrance. “He’s outside” The adventurer sighed in relief.

“I’ll get him” Kaede growled before leaving in a hurry. “Y’all shouldn’t drink” Rantaro chuckled. “Hmmm” Shuichi tried to say something although he couldn’t because of the drink in his mouth. “We’re not the problem, she is” the raven haired boy pointed his finger accusingly toward Kaede’s direction. “He’s got a point, it was Kaede who snapped at her” Miu puffed her cheeks and pointed toward Maki. “I bet you’re all just overreacting, I bet it’s bullshit” Kiibo sniggered and shook his head, and sat the drinks he was holding down on the table.

“Hey are you okay?” Kaede asked quietly as she exited the casino. “I’m fine. I just shouldn’t gamble, I’m shit at it” Kaito chuckled dryly. “You sound mad? What happened?” Kaito said sympathetically. “Ugh, nothing. I think I’m just really drunk and saying random crap now” the blonde giggled. The purple haired boy leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues clashed and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to savour the moment. Kaede pulled away and looked at him, completely dumbfounded. “W-what was that for?” Kaede whispered, her hands fumbling with the undone button Kaito’s shirt. “I think I’m falling for you” The astronaut said dreamily. Kaede froze and the temperature of her cheeks all of a sudden went sky high. “Eh...ah...I-“ she stumbled over her own words. He thought it was cute and cupped her cheek with his hand. “You’re no fair” Kaede pouted. The pianist stole a quick kiss, leaving him breathless. “There, no we’re even” she said cheekily.

“Sorry to interrupt but what happened with you and Maki?” Korekiyo stood in the doorway of the entrance. “How long have you been there for!?” Kaede’s mouth dropped, she didn’t want people to see them for some reason. “Literally just got here, anyways. They’re saying you called her a skank which isn’t that deep but like why” Korekiyo continued to question her. “I-... I didn’t mean it. I’m just drunk and tired. Give us a minute and I’ll come apologise to her” Kaede stubbornly admitted. “‘Kay, want another drink?” The long haired boy joked. “Shut up, we’ll be in’ a minute” the pianist hissed.

Korekiyo left them outside in the bustling street, filled with cars and people. “So.. why did you call her a skank?” The spiky haired boy asked curiously. “Because she said something about how she hasn’t seen us even talk never mind hit the sheets. So I said I’m sure you’d know you skank” The blonde looked away in slight embarrassment. “I wouldn’t worry about it. I know Maki roll well enough to know that she’ll be fine if you apologise” he reassured her. The two of them headed back inside and searched for their group of friends.

“Maki I-... Maki I’m really sorry for saying that to you, I’m just drunk and tired” Kaede gave her half assed apology. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” Maki lied. Miu and Kiibo exchanged a look of disappointment before Miu facepalmed. “‘Kay whatever, let’s go somewhere else, Kaede’s ruined it” Kiibo said flatly. No one could tell if he was joking or not so he just left him be and scampered out and into the cars.

The group arrived at a noisy karaoke bar which was surprisingly near their house. They all filed in through the door and grabbed the largest table, with more than enough seats for all of them. “I’ll get the drinks, what does everybody want” Shuichi offered as he stood. “Prosecco and a beer” Kiibo placed a hand on Miu to check he’d said the right thing, she nodded to assure that he had. “I’ll come with you” Kaito stated as he walked around the table to stand next to Shuichi. “Do you know what Kaede wants?” The detective asked. “Yeah, let’s go” Kaito strode toward the bar. “Vodka and coke” Maki asked Shuichi, gaining a nod from him.

The two boys got to the bar and placed their order. “Shuichi I’ve got a question for you” Kaito leaned on the bar, not looking the raven haired boy in the eyes. “What is it?” The detective raised an eyebrow. “Does Maki talk about me?” He asked quietly. “Apart from random things like ‘Kaito just fell down the stairs’, no, she doesn’t” The raven haired boy said bluntly. “What about you? Do you talk about Kaede?” Kaito asked out of curiosity. “Apart from what she did last weekend and once again random things, nope” Shuichi grew annoyed by his questions. The bartender placed the drinks carefully on the bar. Shuichi and Kaito brought the drinks back, trying not to spill them on the way.

“I think we should do Karaoke” Maki giggled as Shuichi sat down. “Maybe..” The detective grumbled. In the background he could see Kiibo giving Miu a kiss on the cheek before being slapped “My makeup you fuck” Miu scolded causing Kiibo to laugh and continue to pepper kisses on her. “Please....” The assassin looked up at the raven haired boy with puppy dog eyes, he couldn’t say no to her now. “Fine, you can go do it, I’m not” he smirked. She frowned and leaned against him “Miu wanna do karaoke with me?” Maki slurred, clearly very drunk. “Fuck yes! Let’s do it” the two girls smiled at each other before skipping off to find the song book.

Kaede stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Leaving just the four boys. “Well this is a barrel of laughs” Rantaro mocked the silence. “Usually you’re talking to girls at the bars, trying to get a quick one in the bathroom” Kiibo chuckled dryly, everyone, including Rantaro, laughed along with him. “Too bad you can’t get a quick one, it’s a full night of Miu screaming your name” Rantaro joked back. “At least you don’t have the room right next to them” Shuichi laughed. “You’re saying all this but you’re the one with the girly moans, you’d think it’d be Maki but nope it’s you” The silver haired boy quipped. The boys continued to joke until Maki and Miu came back. “Fucking Kaede’s taking forever” Rantaro complained. “Want me to go check on her?” Miu offered. “Please” The green haired boy said relieved.

Miu got to the bathroom rather quickly, considering she was wearing heels. “Kaede!” Miu called out as she walked along the row of stalls. A stall door opened “come in” Kaede cleared her throat. Miu stepped into the stall to see a wrecked Kaede sitting on the toilet seat. “Jesus what the fuck happened to-“ “I think I’m falling for Kaito” Kaede cried. The inventor was now extremely confused. “Okay.... that’s a good thing though” the strawberry blonde whipped her makeup bag out and began fixing the pianists ruined makeup. “But what if it isn’t a good thing, what if his dreamy, nice guy schtick is fake” The blonde spluttered. “Shut up, stop being an idiot” Miu snarled as she dragged her out of the bathroom and back to the table. Shortly after the DJ called for Maki and Miu, the two girls skipped off to the stage.

The music started up for believe by Cher and the two girls danced around on stage with the mics. The two were surprisingly good at singing, Kiibo and Shuichi sang and clapped along to support them. As they finished the group of friends “Do you believe in life after love!” The pair of girls screeched into the mics in sync. They finished up the song and skipped back to the table, gaining claps from the full bar. “You were amazing” Shuichi purred as he gave her a light peck on the lips. “Y’know what else would be amazing?” Maki said coyly as she rubbed his chest, he took the hint and took a note of that. “Wanna get going home now? It’s half twelve” Korekiyo asked.

Maki, Shuichi, Rantaro and Kiibo piled into one car and began to speed home. “Remind me never to invite Kaede or Kaito ever again. They’re not only boring but also overdramatic” Rantaro growled. “I think Kaede’s just a bad drunk” Kiibo chimed in. They all agreed on that as they slid up the driveway. They filed through the door and into the kitchen. All of them were starved and couldn’t decide on what to eat. They ended up eating cold pizza, completely randomly.

“Are you guys drunk?” Himiko asked tiredly as she entered the kitchen and began to make herself toast. “Completely hammered” Miu said proudly. “Himiko wanna go to the carnival this week before it finishes?” The brunette said happily. “Okay” The mage replied before leaving the kitchen with her snack. Maki was disappointed by the less enthusiastic response than when she was expecting.

Everyone parted ways to their rooms, Miu and Kiibo being the first to collapse into bed. They were completely exhausted. Although they usually stay out all night and still manage to be completely hyper by 7am, tonight they were exhausted. “Don’t you think Kaede was acting strange tonight?” The inventor whispered, her voice husky and her breathe stinking of alcohol. The former robot cuddled up against her “Yeah, definitely. Did you find out why?” He asked, his voice just as low as hers. “She thinks Kaito’s just acting to be nice but he isn’t really” she sighed and curled into her boyfriends chest. “I mean their relationship looks like them being paranoid about each and pretending to like each other, don’t you think”. Miu jolted up in a flash of realisation “Oh my god...” she stared at Kiibo, mouth open. “What?” The silver haired boy raised and eyebrows and gently rubbed the arm she was perked up on. “I think you might be right” Miu was flabbergasted at how no one say through their charade. The moment was completely forgotten as the two of them could hear small audible moans coming from the room next to them. “Ugh, let’s just think about it in the morning” The strawberry blonde cringed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, school y’know. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter, sorry if anything’s kinda underwhelming. I hope everyone enjoyed and I’ll have another one as soon as!


	8. The Unused Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff coz I’m in another floofy mood. Also there’s a lot of Miu and Kiibo.

The next morning Kiibo awoke to soft clicking noises coming from right next to him. As soon as he opened his eyes he found out that it was Miu, lost in thought and staring at the screen of her laptop. “What’re you doing?” He mumbled tiredly. She leaned back and moved the laptop closer to him so he could see. “Kaede’s instagram?” Kiibo said, confused. “What do you see?” Miu questioned sternly. “Pictures of Kaede?” he responded, still as confused as he was a moment ago. “No! There’s not a single fucking picture of her and Kaito like c’mon” The inventor said as if it were a travesty. “I’m sure you can find better evidence than that” the silver haired boy said as he planted his face into her neck, trying to fall back asleep again.

Miu rested her head atop of Kiibo’s; her facial expressions changing every so often as she was still contemplating what to do. In a flash of inspiration she bolted upright and slammed the laptop shut. “Her phone!” The strawberry blonde cheered. “We’re not gonna be able to get her phone though” Kiibo immediately shot down the idea. “I can just say that I need to make a call or some shit” Miu began getting dressed, completely smitten with her plan. “If this doesn’t work I’m gonna laugh” the silver haired boy rolled over and crawled further under the covers.

At breakfast their plan was set in motion. “What the fuck is that?” Miu cringed at the chair covered with a sweatshirt and a pumpkin resembling Shuichi. “It’s Shuichi’s replacement. It’s pretty good right?” Angie boasted at her handy work. “It really is” Korekiyo commented. Miu shook it off and went to sit at her seat. Halfway through breakfast, the inventor acted as if she was checking her pockets for her phone (although the acting was quite over the top).

“Shit!” She hissed under her breathe. “What’s up?” Kaede raised an eyebrow. This was what Miu was relying on for her plan to work; Kaede’s kindness. “I forgot my phone, I gotta call my aunt” Miu said bashfully. “Oh, you can use mine if you like” Kaede smiled as she whipped out her phone and handed it to the strawberry blonde from across the table. Miu took the phone and thanked her as she left the room. She dashed to the office room across from the lounge and began searching through Kaede’s phone. She took out her own phone and took pictures of anything that might be used as evidence for her fake relationship.

There was one thing in particular that caught her eye. The inventor inspected Kaede and Kaito’s chats, going as far back as a few months earlier. It was as her and Kiibo had thought, it was a fake relationship. “Kinda dumb for not deleting this shit...” Miu mumbled to herself. Or so she thought. “Miu? What’re you doing?” Kaede spoke up with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

The inventor instinctively panicked and her submissive side immediately came out. The pianist snatched her phone and saw what she was looking at and the same panic overcame her. “I-It’s not what you think. Let me explain” the blonde spat out the words. “You mean you’re not faking it? Cause that’s what it looks like” Miu regained her confidence and became rather sassy. “So at the time I just wanted to get back at Shuichi, but I think I might actually like Kaito but I dunno!” The words fell out of the blondes mouth at 100mph. The inventor squinted her eyes and began pointing at her, which was a sign she was about to start listing off something.

“Ok one, you are fucked up. And two, just decide after you check his dick size” she sniggered. “I know.... just help me, please?” Kaede pleaded. Miu couldn’t believe this was where she was in life. From the moment she started hanging out with Kiibo she thought she’d be living with him, inventing stuff all day. But instead here she is, in a mansion full of people she was in a killing game with, giving some pianist advice on how to fuck a guy. “What the fucks my life came to” the inventor mumbled as she let her face fall into her hands. “What?” Kaede furrowed her brow. “Never mind, I’ll give you a box of condoms and you can do the rest” The strawberry blonde sighed as she began walking out of the room. “Wait what!? How!?” The blonde screeched. “Go watch some porn dipshit” Miu waved as she left.

Maki caught a glimpse of Miu walking by the dining room with a huffy face. “I can’t believe this is what you wanted my sweatshirt for” The brunettes attention was snapped back to the conversation. “Just admit that it’s good” Korekiyo pressured. “It’s good but like... why” Shuichi chuckled. “If that has stains on it, I’m not cleaning it” Maki smiled cheekily. “It’s so nice outside” Himiko pointed out as she stared out of the window. “Seeing as we have a pool that we almost never use, can we have a pool party?” Rantaro slung his arm over the back of his chair. “I can’t swim” the red headed girl mumbled into her cup. “Want me to teach you?” The assassin offered. “Yeah, that sounds fun” the mage smiled.

“Pool party” Rantaro sang. “You can do that later, just let’s relax for now” Shuichi sighed, his hangover weighing him down. “You’re so overdramatic, my hangovers probably worse than yours” The brunette giggled. “Drunk Maki is like sober Miu” The detective mumbled. “And drunk Miu is just a exaggerated version of sober Miu” Korekiyo joined in on the joke. The assassin tossed a spoon at the raven haired boy and pouted. “M’kay lets go” Maki stood up and gestured for Himiko to leave with her, the latter did so.

Miu stood at her open window, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. Only the corner bedrooms had balconies, her room unfortunately was not one of those room. Instead she had a small space to stand in and a single stone wall that curved around that small space. She sighed as she took her last drag from her cigarette and tossed it into the garden. It was a bad habit she’d picked up lately and miraculously no one had found out (at least she thinks they haven’t). The inventor quickly coated the room in her perfume so the smell of nicotine wouldn’t linger.

Just as she set down the bottle Kiibo came through the door. ‘Close call’ she thought as she chuckled dryly under her breathe. “It smells nice in here” the silver haired boy smiled. “It just smells like my perfume” she replied with a duck faced smile and a raised eyebrow. “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t smell nice” Kiibo mimicked her facial expressions causing her to giggle. “We’re all gonna go out to the pool, you coming?” The silver haired boy said softly. “Yeah I’ll be down soon” satisfied with her reply, Kiibo left once more.

Maki started up the engine to her car and waited for Himiko to get in, but Rantaro dashed out to the car. “Hey! You can’t drive” The green haired boy said as he was still walking up to the car. “Ugh, I’ll be fine. Himiko seatbelt!” Maki snapped. Rantaro opened the back door and sat in the back of the car. “Guess I need to come in case something happens then” he sniggered. The assassin rolled her eyes and began to drive as carefully as possible to the nearest mall.

It didn’t take them long to get there. It took them forever to find a parking spot however. The three of them departed from the car and into the large building. “Meet us back here in twenty minutes” Maki demanded. “Only twenty?” The adventurer raised his pierced eyebrow in confusion. “We’ll be in and out in no time” The brunette said as she walked away with the shorter girl. Rantaro quickly dashed away to buy what he had came for.

Himiko was quick to find bikinis that she liked but there was only two in her size. “I say get the red one” The assassin advised. “Yeah I like that one too” The mage said disappointedly. She had her heart set on another one but it didn’t have her size, no matter. Maki begrudgingly payed for the bikinis although she thought they were overpriced as hell.

“How’re your boobs so small?” Himiko questioned. “Because I exercise a lot so I burn off the fat. If I didn’t exercise thought I’d gain weight, which I don’t want” the brunette explained. “If it helps you do have a nice figure” The mage commented. “Thank you..” Maki said sheepishly. The two waited at the meeting for Rantaro, only for him to turn up with two bags filled with god knows what. “Rantaro Amami, you are not, bringing DRUGS, into MY car” Maki spat, biting her tongue. “It’s not drugs! Why do you think so low of me!” Rantaro squinted his eyes. “Because you’re a complete party animal who trashes the house when you throw a party and get higher than a kite!” The brunette yelled.

Rantaro whipped out the contents of which Maki thought was drugs, revealing it was a bag of sugar lollipops. Maki face palmed “Sorry... I-..I’m sorry for assuming it was drugs” The assassin apologised. “Don’t worry about it, now let’s go” The green haired boy tore open the bag of candy and shoved a lollipop into his mouth, offering one to Himiko, she happily accepted.

Shuichi had been laying out at the poolside for almost an hour now. He looked up from his sunbathing spot to see Miu lying atop a inflatable swan and Kaede sitting at the edge of the pool reading a book. It was almost surreal now quiet it was (apart from the music) “We should do this more often” Kiibo said as he stretched his arms behind his head. “Definitely” Shuichi lay back into his lounger. “Isn’t anyone else coming down?” the detective prayed that they weren’t. “Angie and Kiyo are. I have no idea where everyone else went too, except for Kokichi, he’s still holed up in his room” the silver haired boy said lazily. “He comes out for food then goes straight back” Shuichi confirmed.

Kaito kept rearranging himself on the lounger. “We need some pool games or something, it’s boring just lying here” The astronaut shot up. Kiibo and Shuichi slowly turned and gave him an accusing look. He couldn’t see their eyes through their sunglasses but he could tell that they didn’t agree with him. “Kaito. You see this” Kiibo waved his finger around in the air “this is total bliss” The silver haired boy became rather sassy in that moment. Shuichi smirked at his joke and caught a glance of the two girls smirking at it too.

Kaito began to fidget with his phone. Growing bored and impatient the spiky haired boy took a leap into the pool, almost knocking Miu off of her inflatable. “You dumb fuck! Watch where you’re jumping!” She screeched, smacking him on the head. Kaito rolled his eyes and swam over to Kaede.

“What’re you reading?” He asked, attempting to make polite conversation. “It’s Debussy’s biography, I know it sounds boring but it’s actually quite interesting” the blonde smiled. “Ohh.. he’s one of your favourites right?” The astronaut smiled. “Yeah, I can’t believe you actually listen to my music rants” Kaede giggled, she was glad that he remembered that. “I’m just gonna chill here with you for a bit then” Kaito said as got comfortable in the water. “By the way I have a question for you” The pianist hid her blush behind her book. “What is it?” The purple haired boy asked quickly. “I’ll ask you later” she said teasingly. He liked the sound of that.

Rantaro practically skid round the corner as he ran round, chucking beach balls into the pool. Miu sat up and slid her sunglasses down to see the idiot with her own eyes. “You are not spoiling my relaxing day” the inventor declared as she tossed a ball back at him. “Wow, of all the people I thought YOU’D at least be up for a good time” The green haired boy popped the ball back into he pool and dived in after it. The strawberry blonde cursed to herself and sunk back into the inflatable bed.

Maki and Himiko strode round the corner (looking more like mother and child than friends). The mage was carrying a small blue board to help her swim. The inventor thanked god that they’d turned up, because now Rantaro’s party mode would be delayed. “‘Taro! Out of the pool so Maki and Himiko can swim” Miu rested her hands behind her head triumphantly. “Fiiiiiiiiine” The adventurer groaned. He reluctantly climbed out of the pool and began shuffling through Kiibo’s playlist. “Rantaro just leave it be!” Kaede complained. Defeated, the green haired boy pranced over to the loungers and plopped down next to Kiibo.

Shuichi smiled at Maki as she walked over to him, giving her the typical ‘sexy’ whistle (which is also called the wolf whistle). She smiled and shook her head. The brunette sat down on the edge of his lounger and dropped a plastic bag beside it. The detective whipped out the book she’d brought him from the bag. “I’m guessing you like this on me considering you keep staring” The assassin giggled, pointing toward her bikini. “It looks good on you, although you would look better with it off” the raven haired boy purred into her ear. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small, quick kiss. “Please shave your stubble” she requested kindly. “Mhm” he hummed before lying back down.

Shuichi watched Maki and Himiko jump into the pool. “You can float but you can’t swim?! How!?” Maki screeched in complete confusion. “Yeah... is that weird?” Himiko said in as much confusion as the other girl. “What do you think of Kaede and Kaito?” Kiibo spoke up unexpectedly. “I think that they both need to get laid and stop trying to be cutesy all the time” Rantaro mocked as he rolled onto his stomach. “Meh. I don’t really think about it” Shuichi sighed, absorbed in his novel. “Eugh, you two are a delight” the silver haired boy huffed.

Hours passed before Rantaro was granted access to the pool. Shuichi, Maki and Himiko were cooling off in the pool and Kiibo was floating around his girlfriend, seeking attention. “Don’t you think they look like a little family” Kaito gestured toward Shuichi. Kaede glanced up quickly before returning back to her book “Not really” she sighed disappointed. The pianist set down her book and lay into the taller boy. “I’m so tired” she chuckled under her breathe and snuggled into him.

“Miu look!” Kiibo said as loud as he could in a hushed tone. The strawberry blonde turned to see the small display of affection before turning back around. “I give up” she rolled onto her stomach. “Kiibs?” The inventor spoke quietly. “Yeah?” The silver haired boy frowned. “Climb up” she giggled as she rolled over. He smiled and happily climbed up onto the inflatable with her. The plastic mattress sank slightly from both of their weights causing them to screech.

Kiyo and Angie hopped round the corner, followed by a fleet of strangers. The three couples and Himiko all exchanged a glance of frustration. “You’ve got to be joking” Shuichi gawked. “It’s a party isn’t it? We just invited a few friends” Angie sung. “Since when is she apart of the party squad?” Kaito raised an eyebrow. Everyone shrugged at him, them just as confused as him. Some of the boys that came in with Korekiyo and Angie dived into the pool, as did some of the girls. Miu and Kiibo quickly evacuated the pool and sat at the side. One of the boys whistles toward Kaede causing Kaito to growl and stand up. “Okay, we’re going inside” The astronaut groaned as he helped Kaede to her feet and led the remainder of the group inside.

They could still hear the music booming from inside the building and the screams and laughter. “I hope they aren’t gonna be here all night” Kaede sighed. “If they’re still here at eleven I’m kicking them out” Shuichi growled. “Some of them are good looking though, you’ve gotta admit” Miu smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “Thanks...” Kiibo frowned, his voice quiet and sad. She leaned into him “Shut up, they have nothing on you” she whispered, lifting his spirits back up.

“Are you guys hungry?” Maki yelled from the kitchen. “Yeah” Kiibo answered for everyone. “Wanna order something?” The brunette said, leaning over the small window connecting the dining room and kitchen. “Sure, what do you all want then?” The detective stood, whipping his phone out, getting ready to call somewhere. “Me and Kaede can go get it” Kaito said, widening his eyes at Kaede as a signal to say yes. “Oh-..uh-... yeah” The blonde fumbled. “Oh... okay then” Shuichi sat back down. “Wanna get a bucket from KFC and we can just share?” Himiko suggested as she more or less slept lay atop the table.

“Got it! Okay we’re off” Kaito declared as he walked out of the room. Kaede chased after him. “If they fuck in the car they can buy a new one” The inventor cackled. “Eugh, don’t” Maki cringed at the thought. “Ew” The mage cringed also, “shout me when they’re back” she said as she strode out of the room. “Charming” Shuichi chuckled dryly.

Miu and Kiibo departed to their bedroom to get changed. Miu changed quickly and looked down on the ongoing party below them. She could see people making out in the pool, cocaine being snorted from the side and everyone had a bottle of something. It was usually here kind of party, but she just wanted to relax today.

The strawberry blonde could hear her boyfriend inhale sharply, which in return made her feel hollow. “Miu..” he sighed. She turned around to see him holding the half empty packet of cigarettes. “It’s one minute of pleasure th-“ “What so I don’t please you enough so you need a cancer stick to relieve yourself” the silver haired boy barked. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it isn’t” Miu hissed back. “The doctor said not to do anything that could affect your lungs or else they would collapse... I just don’t want anything to happen to you” he said sadly. “What? And you think when we go out partying it’s fine for us to get hammered and take all sorts of drugs!? Why didn’t you stop me then, huh!?” The inventor had a point, and he knew it. She snatched the blue box out of his hand “I-.... ” he said guiltily. She opened up her drawer and tossed the box in.

“I’m sorry... I’m just worried about you” Kiibo said as he lay down on the bed. Miu smiled at how sweet she was, she was annoyed but she couldn’t stay mad at him (although he did have a point but she’s to stubborn to admit it). Miu lay down on the bed next to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek, before burying herself in his neck. “If I end up with breathing problems, I can just blame you” she giggled. “It’s not funny” the silver haired boy instantly rejected the joke. She could see him fighting off a smile which meant it was fine. “I’ll be fine, stop worrying” she breathed, sprawling her arms and legs over his body so he can’t go anywhere.

Meanwhile in the car to the nearest KFC Kaito barraged her with questions. “So what is it you wanted to ask me, it’s been bugging me all day” The astronaut pouted. The pianists face burned up once again, she knew she was easily flustered but this was ridiculous! “C-can you pull over so I can tell you” she stuttered. Kaito did as she asked and pulled over to the side of the street.

“So?” He questioned once again, except this time with a warm smile instead of a pout. “A-are you serious when you say you like me... like do you really like me for me or-“ “Kaede of course I do” he continued to flash his warm smile. The purple haired boy leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss turned intense, turning into a long one filled with passion and lust.

Kaede was honestly thrilled, the first kiss they shared was filled with spite and envy, but this was much different. They both pulled away and tried to catch their breath, but ended up laughing at each other in end. “Miu gave me this today” Kaede blushed mercilessly and placed a small white packet in his hand, he knew exactly what it was from the mention of Miu.

“Do you trust me?” Kaito asked softly “y-yeah, you’ve done so much for me,  
s-so yeah I trust you” The blonde was stuttering every few letters now. He smiled and turned back to the wheel, starting up the engine and driving off.

Back in the dining room of the mansion, Shuichi and Maki was left alone, with the sounds of the ongoing party blaring into the room. Maki sat down and placed a cup filled with cola in front of Shuichi. “I feel like I’ve barely saw you all day” Maki purred as she cuddled into his arm. “True..” he breathed “if Rantaro didn’t throw that party we could still be out there, just relaxing on the loungers” the detective said dreamily. “Mhm” she giggled at his sweet ideas. “Kinda reminds me of when we first started dating” the raven haired boy purred.

“That night was so much fun” The brunette blushed. She softly took hold of his hand and began to draw small circles in his palm. “How long do you think we’ll last for, like I know it’s only been five months but... I don’t know, ignore me” Maki chuckled awkwardly. “No, I think we will, I mean that’s just me though” Shuichi said as he began to play with her hair.

  
Maki sat up eye level and rested her arms around his neck, lightly tickling his back with her nails. “I love you” she breathed against his lips. “I love you too” his breath tickling her lips as well. They shared a few small kissed before pulling away. “You look tired ‘Ichi” The assassin smiled softly.   
“I’am, so, tired” Shuichi chuckled. “But I’m also absolutely starving, where the hell are they two?” he smiled. “I think Miu might’ve been right about them screwing in the car” they both began to laugh.

“WE’RE BACK!” Kaito boomed as he strode in the door with a bag full of chicken. “I guess we spoke to soon” Shuichi smirked. Kaito and Kaede placed the bag of food on the table, then giddily ran out of the room. “I’ll get the plates” Maki sighed as she stood “I’ll help you” Shuichi groaned. The two didn’t take long in setting the table for the other five to come down and eat. Miu,Himiko and Kiibo pranced through the door and sat down, exchanging random chat.

**An Hour Later**

“Should I go up and get them?” Maki furrowed her brow. “I’ll go” Shuichi said as he stood and began to walk towards the door. He galloped up the stairs and down the hallway. Kaito’s room was empty so he went to Kaede’s. “Shuichi!” Kaede squeaked as she hid under the covers. “Learn to knock” Kaito scolded. The detective just processed what was going on and turned beet red. “S-sorry, I was just telling you that d-dinners ready” he said as he left in a hurry.

**Another Hour Later**

Kaito and Kaede passed by Shuichi as they went downstairs; Shuichi was headed to his room. As he stepped inside his room he could hear the shower running as well as the party booming downstairs. He stepped out onto his balcony to see Rantaro singing with a group of people.

The raven haired boy went back inside, leaving the door open for some air. He lay on the bed and turned on the tv, waiting to either fall asleep or for something interesting to come on. He slipped off his shorts and slid under the covers.

The bathroom door clicked open and Maki emerged with a cloud of steam around her, and her hair dripping. The brunette sat at her dressing table and smiled at him in the mirror. “You look bored” she smiled. “I’m bored but I’m also tired” The detective said, his eyes half shut. “Wait until I dry my hair, okay?” The assassin said waving the hairdryer around. “Okay he replied. Maki quickly dried her hair, closed the balcony door and hopped into bed beside him. Shuichi nuzzled into Maki’s neck and cuddled into her.

“Is something wrong?” Maki asked as she rested her head atop his. “No, I just like being close to you” he said sleepily. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep so she thought she may as well go to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyy there’s a fluffy chapter. I’ll try go for something more drama filled on the next one. I hope everyone enjoyed though!


	9. Kind Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki has a pretty shitty day in her eyes. In fact everyone kinda does.

“You gave her my keys you dick!” Miu snorted from the hallway. “Miu just calms dow-“ “No it’s my fucking keys to the house and my car keys, so no I won’t fucking calm down!?” Miu screeched at the top of her lungs. 

The ongoing argument was loud enough to wake up Maki and Shuichi. Maki sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light of the room. She leaned on Shuichi’s chest, being to lazy to sit up herself. The detective groaned as the brunette nudged his chest with her elbow. “Hmmm” he sighed as he sat up. “Can’t you hear them arguing?” Maki asked genuinely. “I can, but I’m just ignoring them” The raven haired boy murmured as he nuzzled into his girlfriends neck, closing his eyes again. 

A loud clash alerted everyone that the argument was getting worse. Maki rushed to the door and peeked out of her room only to see the inventor standing in the hallway, completely furious. The brunette couldn’t go far seeing as she was naked so she could only speak to her from the door. “Miu? Are you okay?” The assassin asked softly. The strawberry blonde dashed to her feet “No I’m not fucking OK, this asshole has gave some random girl my house keys AND my car keys!” The inventor yelled, her face red with fury. “‘Taro why’d you do that?” Maki said, confused. “I gave her the keys so she can get in the house without us having to let her in” Rantaro tried to justify himself. 

Maki grabbed her bath robe from behind the door and shoved it on so she could step into the doorway. “You shouldn’t have gave keys to someone none of us know. Also if TD find out you’re gonna get into serious trouble” The assassin attempted to take Miu’s side. “You can call that skank, get her back here, and get my FUCKING KEYS!” The strawberry blonde boomed at the green haired boy. Shuichi, who had been listening to the confrontation, appeared behind his girlfriend. “I agree. You should get her keys back before Tsumugi turns up and gives us a lecture, no one wants that” the detective yawned. 

“Okokokokok, I’ll get her stupid fucking keys back, but I’m getting another key cut for her” The adventurer gnarled. “No, you’re not getting her a key cut either, that’s stupid and you know it is” Shuichi shut down the idea. “Oh fuck off, I can’t take a shit without anybody saying something about it. Fine she can just be homeless” Rantaro complained as he opened his room door. 

Maki, Shuichi and Miu looked at each other in confusion “You never said she was homeless” Maki said quietly. “I met her in a nightclub, we spoke for a while and when I asked where she lived, she said she’d been all over. Just living where she can afford” Rantaro sighed. “Is she by any chance a drug addict?” The detective said coldly, earning a slap from Maki. “Don’t be insensitive” Maki hissed. 

Rantaro didn’t answer. He stayed silent and held his head low in the doorway. “No she’s not staying here” Shuichi retained his harsh tone as he spoke. The raven haired boy stepped away from behind Maki and into his abode. The green haired boy slammed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom. 

Maki sighed and looked up at the inventor. “Where’s Kiibo?” she asked. “He’s downstairs making breakfast and trying to get ahold of Himari. That’s the girls name by the way” Miu slid down the wall and sat on the floor. “Do you know her?” The brunette raised an eyebrow, she was under the impression that Miu didn’t know the girl. 

“I’ve spoke to her a couple times, she’s shady as fuck. If you ask me, she’s to nice. Pretty sure she just wants to steal some cash off of us; and ‘Taro’s being gullible” she rested her head against the wall. “When you put it that way I agree with Shuichi. Speaking of which I’m gonna go see if he’s okay, you better get downstairs before Kiibo burns our breakfast” Maki giggled. “True that, I’ll see ‘ya in a bit” The inventor smirked as she bounced up and down the stairs. 

“What’s wrong with you?” The assassin asked as she returned to her room. She stripped herself of her bath robe and crawled back into bed, next to her lover. “I don’t want some random girl staying in our house. She could be a drug addict, an alcoholic, possibly a thief or sh-“ Maki cut him off with a kiss, completely taking him by surprise. “You worry to much, but you do have a point” she wiggled her nose against his to amuse herself. “I just don’t want any trouble” he mumbled. “We live with trouble” Shuichi smirked at her. “You know what I mean” his tone was harsh despite his warm smile. “We should get downstairs before Kiibo burns the house down”. 

Meanwhile downstairs; Kiibo began to panic over the burning bacon in the frying pan, causing him to frantically flip the bacon over and over again. “Oh my god you genuinely can’t cook, give me that!” Miu scolded as she grabbed the pan out of his hand. “You can make the toast, and I’ll do the real cooking okay” she laughed breathily. The silver haired boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “I thought I’d be fine cooking but apparently not. I even googled how to do it”. “I would slap you if you weren’t so adorable” The inventor planted a small kiss on his cheek before restarting cooking breakfast. 

“Do you two even know how to cook? I can smell the burning from upstairs” Kaede said softly as she entered the kitchen, holding her fluffy grey housecoat together. “Good morning to you too” Kiibo said sarcastically, focusing on toasting the bread. “Need any help?” The pianist offered kindly. “Nope, but you can tell us about how you and Kaito screwed in my car” Miu cringed at the thought. 

“It wasn’t in your car!” Kaede snapped before realising what she’d admitted to. Her face turned as red as Himiko’s hair. “So you did screw him” The inventor spun around and cheered. “Before you say anything else, I want you to know we’ve nicknamed Kaito; Special K. Because he definitely has some sort of retardation” Kiibo grinned goofily, as did Miu. They were very proud of that joke. 

Kaede buried her face in her hands, cursing to herself. “Don’t be embarrassed. Everybody gets some bam-bam in the ham-ham eventually” the strawberry blonde cackled. “I guess but let’s not talk about it right now” Miu rolled her eyes and went back to cooking breakfast. 

Kiibo stared out the window and into the garden. The raining was pouring outside, the rain visibly bashing off of the surface of the pool. For some reason he had a bad feeling about today. His gut was telling him that something bad was about to happen, either that or he’s just hungry. The former robot decided to go with the latter as it was the more rational option. But the bad feeling still remained. 

1 Hour Later

Maki fiddled with her food, completely ignoring the conversation around her. The topic of conversation was Kaito and Kaede which made Maki feel uncomfortable for some reason. She didn’t know why it did, and honestly it bothered her that it did, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Maki? Love are you okay?” Shuichi grabbed her hand which in return grabbed her attention. “What’s up? You see off” his face showed a worry as did his words. “Actually I don’t feel to well, I’m gonna go upstairs, is that okay?” The brunette sighed. “Of course, I’ll be up soon” The detective caressed her wrist before letting her go. 

Maki stood and strolled past the table, she could hear Kaito boasting about ‘how he was so big’. “If that’s so then I’m sure you’d never fit into Maki” Korekiyo joked. “Yeah, I’d be scared I’d snap her in half” Kaito let out his roaring laugh. “If Shuichi didn’t ‘snap me in half’ then it’s certain you wouldn’t be able to” Maki snarled. Miu and Kiibo choked on their food in unison. Kaito’s face dropped almost instantly. He didn’t like that. “She got you there, guess that’s another point to Shuichi” Rantaro chuckled. “You guys are gross” Himiko made a disgusted face before chasing after Maki. 

As soon as the assassin stepped into her room she cried out in anger. Kaito infuriated her sometimes, but other times he didn’t. She lay on the bed, her arms and legs sprawled out across it. It wasn’t just her bed, it was hers and Shuichi’s. The brunette was so utterly confused about Kaito. But she knew she loved Shuichi. So what was the point in even thinking about Kaito. A tear fell down the side of her face. She was just confusing herself when there was nothing to be confused about.

The door creaked open and a small face appeared from behind it. “Are you okay?” Himiko said quietly. “Yeah.... I-I just wasn’t feeling to good” Maki’s voice was quiet and husky, devoid of her newfound happiness. “Can I stay up here with you? They’re all being gross downstairs” Maki giggled at Himiko’s innocence. “Of course” The brunette sat up and made space for the shorter girl to get on the bed. 

After Maki had left everyone began roasting Kaito. Shuichi had became rather giddy from what Maki had said, he was actually quite proud now. “It wasn’t that funny-“ “Oh believe me, it was” Kiibo laughing hysterically, banging his fist on the table. “That’s what you get for bragging asshole” Miu cackled. “I’m only bragging because I can, I’ve go-“ “Ok, shut up now” Kaede snapped. “Oh.. sorry baby..” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I think she believed in bigger too” Shuichi smirked cheekily. “I doubt it, you’re lacking in muscle” Kaito scowled. “Oh my god you’re so fucking dumb. That’s not how it works dipshit” Miu laughed aloud. “If you’re such a expert then lay it on me” The astronaut continued to scowl. “I’m no expert but I know that there’s no way of telling by just looking at them. ALSO muscle has nothing to do with it, so you’re just talking shit” Miu frowned at how serious he was being. 

“It was just a joke anyway, no need to take it so serious” Shuichi rested his head on his fist. “I can’t believe you’re trying to argue about this” The detective took his and Maki’s plate into the kitchen. “I’m not arguing I’m just saying” The purple haired boy huffed. 

“How can Kaede put up with you, you’re so serious about jokes” The raven haired boy chuckled dryly. “How can Maki put up with you, you’re a complete asshole. I honestly can’t beli-“ “You’re the asshole Kaito, I made a joke and you took it personally” The detective stood in the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at the astronaut. “Yeah... I’m the asshole..” Kaito’s voice was low and hoarse, his face visibly tensed up as she shook his head. 

Shuichi took this opportunity to leave and go upstairs. He silently entered to room only to see Maki and Himiko, curled up under the covers and sound asleep. They’d fell asleep watching a movie he’d assumed. He had decided he’d slip in next to Maki, that is if he could pry the covers away from her without waking her up. But before he could even shut the door, Maki sat up slowly and groggily rubbed one of her eyes. 

Maki quickly work up and frowned at him. “Did you enjoy your nap?” He smiled softly. “Yeah... did something happen?” Maki’s instincts told her to ask that. “Is it obvious?” The detective pouted as he tiptoed over to the bedside. “No I can just tell with you” The assassin whispered. Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his shoulders. He turned his head to get a peek of the sleeping Himiko. She was wrapped up in the covers and if she hadn’t been wrapped up in the covers she would’ve fell off of the bed. 

The brunette softly turned his head to face hers again. “I don’t think she’s slept” Maki sighed. “No wonder, her room is near where they put the speakers” Shuichi tried to be as quiet as possible as he opened the balcony door and stepped out onto it. He gestured for Maki to follow him, she did as he requested and shut the door behind her. The raindrops dropped off of the roof of the mansion, which was just metres above them. 

Shuichi looked across the garden and into the vast field beyond their home. It was so barren but it had so much potential. “So what happened downstairs?” Maki said quietly, folding her arms across her chest. “I made a joke about Kaito bragging and he took it to personally. Y’know usual Kaito stuff” he continued to stare blankly into the field, but his expression made it obvious that something troubled him. 

“If it’s just usual Kaito stuff then why do you look so sad?” She wrapped her arms around him and began to lightly massage his shoulders. “He said how he couldn’t understand how you put up with me and that he couldn’t believe something. But I cut him off before he could finish and now it’s bothering me” Maki frowned, unknown to him as she was facing away from him. 

“Shuichi” she hummed, her face lit up at a sudden realisation. “Yeah?” The raven haired boy panicked slightly. “I love you. Promise when our contracts up and we move out of here, that we’ll move in together” Shuichi blushed as he didn’t quite expect her to say that. 

He smiled warmly and lifted her up, holding her close in his arms and making her giggle in the process. “Why wouldn’t you move in with me? You’re my love” he nuzzled his nose against hers. The assassin blushed and giggled like a child, as did the raven haired boy. “Nyeh?” The couples heads snapped to the now open balcony door. The small mage stood there in the doorframe, her hair bed ridden and she was rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. 

“How long have you been there for?” Maki blurted, scrambling out of the detectives arms and landing on the floor. “I just woke up” both Maki and Shuichi sighed in relief. They loved showing signs of affection to each other but they got shy about it around other people (or at least when they’re sober). 

The trio went back into the room and lay up on the bed. They decided to restart the movie they’d started earlier but Himiko fell asleep again. Shuichi carried her back to her room, he didn’t really want her lying around in their room all day if he was honest. 

“Hey.. uh, you wanna go out or do something” The detective flashed a smile. “Only if we can go to a movie and get dinner afterwards” The brunette laughed as she knew he wouldn’t disagree. The two quickly got showered and changed into their clothes. They skipped by Kaede and into the car, although they caught the pianists foul mood from her expression. 

Kaede continued to mope around outside in the rain, kicking rocks away from her and occasionally looking up. Kaito’s bragging had annoyed her, she didn’t want her first time to be a public event but that’s exactly what he made it. Miu sprinted over to the blonde and ushered her into the garage. 

“Ok why the fuck are you out here in the pouring rain Kaediot” the nickname didn’t amuse Kaede. “Leave me alone” The blonde mumbled. The inventor raised an eyebrow in confusion, sure Kaede could be sour but she was never in a bad mood. “Did something happen?” Kaede didn’t acknowledge the question. The pianist crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs, turning away from the strawberry blonde completely. 

She understood from Kaede’s body language, now she felt bad for not noticing. “Just tell Kaito to fuck off and stop being a dick” Miu smiled sweetly. Kaede tried to laugh silently but the bobbing of her head gave her away. “I asked him not to make it a big thing but he did it anyway... there’s no point in even saying anything” Kaede chuckled dryly and lay back on the bench, leaning into the inventor. 

“That’s just Kaito though. He’s to big, to loud, and to much of an ass” the two girls sat in silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.“You’ve got a point” Kaede sighed deeply. The two girls stayed in the garage together, enjoying the random nonsense they spoke about. 

Meanwhile Maki and Shuichi had just bought tickets to see a new horror movie, Shuichi was admittedly shitting himself. They took the elevator to the top floor and were in awe of the sight of the city below them. 

The detective bought them drinks and popcorn, while Maki stared out the floor to ceiling window, completely entranced. “It’s a nice view isn’t it” The raven haired boy brightened. “It’s kinda of poetic if you think about it, a grey city..” sadness clouded her features, which in return saddened the detective. “Is something still bothering you?” The detective asked softly. The assassins face lit up when she began to remember what they’d said to each other out on their balcony. She spun on her heel and stole some of the popcorn “I couldn’t be better” she giggled as she tosses the popcorn into her mouth. 

The brunette took the two drinks from his hands and the two started to walk into the movie. “I meant to ask earlier but what brought on you asking me to stay with you? Not that I’m complaining it’s just th-“ “I’ll explain later, I promise” Maki tiptoed slightly and gave him a quick kiss, continuing to smirk against his lips for a few moments after. “I’ll hold you to that” Shuichi sniggered. 

3 Hours Later

Miu and Kaede parted ways, both of them going to their respective rooms. “Kiibs’ what the hell are you doing?” Miu giggled. Kiibo was spreading around rose petals on the bed but stopped as soon as she stepped in. “I-I didn’t think you’d come in here until later” he laughed nervously. “Well I’m gonna go sit on the porch out front and pretend I didn’t see this” The inventor was blushing now and giggling as she left. “Y-yeah sweet! I’ll meet you down there” Kiibo quickly continued setting up as soon as she left. 

As promised, a few minutes later he joined her downstairs on the porch. “By any chance am I allowed to know what you were setting up and why?” Miu beamed, secretly getting excited about it. “Just wait till later, anyway what’s happening with Charles and Diana?” The inventor stifled a laugh at his horrible reference. “Kaede’s just a little upset that he kept bragging about it, that’s all” she leant back in the chair and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. 

“Is it okay for me to have one?” She sighed. Kiibo took one from the box “Then I’ll have one as well” the corner of his lip quirked up. “Kiibo you can’t smoke, last time you coughed for fifteen minutes straight” The strawberry blonde chuckled dryly. “If you’re doing it then so am I” his words sounded so stupid yet so sweet to her. He used to be so sweet and innocent, he still is sweet but just less innocent. Miu often thought about how she’d changed him, but she didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. 

“Miu?” Kiibo frowned at her, the inventors face clearly showing she was contemplating something. “D-... do you think you’ve changed? Like as a person” Miu said quietly. “Of course, but change isn’t a bad thing is it?”. All of her doubts were cleared with that one sentence “Nope” the strawberry blonde smashed her lips against his. 

When she pulled away she lit up the cigarette, as did he. As soon as he took the first drag he coughed, causing Miu to laugh hysterically. “You don’t need to do something just because I’m doing it y’know” she giggled. “The professor says everyone’s a bad influence but I don’t care. I really don’t care what he says now” he choked out a laugh on the last sentence, it sounded painful. 

“Is he still mad at you?” Miu curled up against him, in response he wrapped his arm around her. “I don’t understand how he can be mad. I’ve been to see him twice this month, what’s so bad about passing him up so I can go with you to see your grandparents” he pressed a kiss to her temple. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me by the way, it’ll only be for one night” the inventor returned a kiss to his jawline. They sat there chatting for a while until they finished their cigarettes. 

“Not gonna lie, I can see why you like cigarettes” he inspected the butt of the cigarette in his hand. “So are you gonna allow me to have one every now and then” a smile crept onto Miu’s face. “Only if you let me buy a smart condom” the silver haired boy teased. “No because it’s stupid and a waste of money, I don’t need a condom to tell me how fast you’re going” they both giggled like the teenagers they should be. 

“Did I show you the video of you and Maki singing?” The inventor hummed in response. Kiibo whipped out his phone and started up the video. “Jesus we were so drunk. Why do you let me get like that. Fuck why did any of you let the TWO of us get like that” A blush of embarrassment crept onto Miu’s face. “You’re really good at singing though” he sounded so innocent when he said that. 

“You were completely shit at singing in danganronpa but in reality you’re not bad” The strawberry blonde simpered. “You’ve never heard me sing” Kiibo furrowed his brow. “I hear you in the shower all the time” Kiibo’s mouth opened slightly. 

“You listen to me?” He said, kind of surprised. “W-what? Is there something wrong with me listening to you sing?” Miu whimpered. “No... no I just didn’t think you did” The silver haired robot swooned over his lover, he thought she was adorable. Miu had practically climbed onto his lap, wanting to be near him. 

She slowly took his lips, tugging at his lip. “Do you think people think we’re disgusting?” Miu said, literally centimetres away from his face. “I don’t care what they think, but why do you think they’d think that” he took her hand into his, locking their fingers together. “Because, we’re like this all the time” he knew what she meant. “If love is disgusting then I guess I’m a pig” Kiibo started to make pig noises against her throat, she blushed and giggled at him. 

“That did not happen, like at all” Shuichi chuckled in between each word. Maki and Shuichi had more or less just finished dinner and were teasing each other with random memories from the past few months. “I swear, you fell asleep eating breakfast and lay your face in the plate” Maki giggled as she took a bite of her steak. “I think my favourite is drunk karaoke, I bet me and Miu were complete shit” she gazed at him lovingly. 

“No you guys were actually good” The detective laughed half heartedly. “I think my favourite memory was when we first started dating” he returned the living gaze. “Wow, what is it that you’re after huh?” The assassin grinned. “Why is it every time I say something nice you assume I’m after something” Shuichi smirked cockily. 

“Because that’s your new tactic obviously” The brunette fiddled with her empty glass. “If that’s the case then why do you still give me what I want” Shuichi remained cocky. Maki’s face turned the same shade as her eyes, causing the raven haired boy to chuckle. “Do you want another drink?” He asked politely. “No we better get going” Maki sighed. 

The assassin grabbed her purse and the couple scurried out to the car. “Thank you for today” she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before settling into her seat. “I bet Himiko’s still asleep” Shuichi joked as they started to drive off. “Probably... Kaito texted me, he said we need to talk when we get back” Maki’s heart dropped a little. “Just ignore him if you don’t want to” Shuichi said softly. “Right....” Maki said quietly. 

Before long they arrived home. Miu, Kiibo and Kaito sat out on the porch, Kaito was clearly waiting for them. They stepped out of the car and Kaito shot up. He stepped out into the rain “Hey...” Kaito greeted Maki. “Uh... I just wanted to apologise for this morning, I didn’t mean to upset you. It was just a stupid joke. You know I’d never hurt you intentionally” Maki’s face went red with anger. “You never apologised for slapping me across the face, you never apologised for breaking my heart you asshole. So you can fuck off with your half assed apologies” she snapped. 

“Maki...” Kaito sighed and reached out to her. “Just leave her she’ll be fine” Shuichi moved Kaito’s arm away from Maki. The astronaut batted the raven haired boys hand away and tried to reach out to her again. “Listen, I said lea-“ “Fuck off, this doesn’t involve you” The purple haired boy pushed Shuichi away this time. 

“Just leave her the fuck alone!” The detective pushed him back. Kaito threw a punch at Shuchi, causing him to fall to the side slightly. Shuichi was quick in throwing one back at him, hitting him on the nose. The astronaut tackled the raven haired boy to the ground and began to land blows on the detectives face. 

Shuichi, not content on giving up, started to kick into Kaito, hitting anywhere he could. He somehow managed to turn the tables on Kaito, rolling him over and getting on top of him, striking his face with sharp blows. Kiibo sprinted from the porch and dragged Shuichi off of the larger boy. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kiibo spat. 

“He started it” Shuichi slurred, his jaw unhinged and a small bit of blood trickling from his mouth. “All I was trying to do was apologise but YOU picked a fight not me” Kaito boomed, wiping blood from his nose. Maki dashed over to Shuichi, wiping the blood away with her hand. 

Kaede stepped outside after hearing the commotion. “What happened?” She asked Miu. “Kaito was apologising to Maki and ended up in a fight with Shuichi” Miu explained blankly. “He apologised to Maki.... but not me?” The pianist’s words were slow and sorrowful. “You mean he didn’t apologise to you today?” The inventor showed a puzzled expression. “No... no he didn’t” Kaede went back inside. 

“Kiib’s help him in please” Miu asked as she opened the door for them. Kiibo complied and helped Shuichi into the house, as did Maki. Kaito followed after them, his footsteps heavy and his mood sour. 

Kiibo took Shuichi straight to his room and left him and Maki. Maki started to properly tend to his wounds. An ice pack for his black eye, properly wiping the blood from his burst lip and, small light kisses to his cheek. “I think I’m gonna have a ton of bruises everywhere” Shuichi faked a laugh and looked down at his body. “You might have some extra” The brunette purred as she caressed his neck. “I’m not in the mood anymore, sorry love” he ran his hand through her hair. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry” The assassin sighed as she leaned gently on his chest. “Do you think I caused that fight?” Shuichi’s body relaxed. “No... he’s the one who hit you first so I’d say it’s his fault” she rubbed his chest. “I love you Maki...” Shuichi said earnestly. “I love you too Shuichi” she started to giggle “Where’d that come from” the assassin sat up to look at him. 

“I’m so tired” The detective laughed. The couple got changed and settled into bed, shortly after, Shuichi fell asleep, leaving Maki alone with her thoughts. She stared at Shuichi’s unconscious body, his shorts revealing his bruised legs and his bare chest adorning some fresh bruises too. Kaito went to far. And she wasn’t going to forgive him for this. 

‘This is my fault, I should’ve just forgave that idiot’ the brunette thought as she lay down. Maki cuddled up against Shuichi and she let her thoughts drift away as she fell asleep. 

Kaito banged at Kaede’s room door for ages, not even a reply. “Kaede, baby please” he tried to open the door again only for it to be slammed shut. “Let’s talk about this, please...” he begged. She finally gave in and let him come in. “I’m sorry about all that, it’s just that Shui-“ “Why would you apologise to Maki about her feelings getting hurt but not me?” The pianist crossed her arms and remained stubborn. “I-....” she exhaled sharply and groaned into her hands. 

“I asked you, I begged you not to make last night a big thing but you did it anyway. Why wouldn’t you consider my feelings when you’re sitting there bragging about it?” The blonde questioned him further. Kaito didn’t reply. “Get out, this was a waste of time” She spat as she ushered him out the door. 

Kaito sighed as he went back to his room and lay on his bed. Not only was he still in love with Maki, but he also wanted Kaede. He started to think about how both of them would choose Shuichi over him any day, and it didn’t help him at all. The astronaut tossed and turned for a while before he finally settled into a sleep. 

“So I know whatever just happened is a total bummer, BUT let’s not let it ruin my hard work okay?” Kiibo led Miu by the hand to their room, both of them giggling all the way there. The silver haired boy opened the door slowly, revealing a candlelit room with rose petals scattered over the bed, and three boxes sitting upon it. The room smelled of the cotton scented candles, they were the most simple candles but she loved the smell. 

“Not gonna lie, you did a good job” The strawberry blonde said, completely awestruck. “Open the boxes” Kiibo almost demanded if it weren’t from his soft tone of voice. She opened the largest box first and pulled out a set of pink lingerie. “You’ve been on my laptop haven’t you” She blushed. “Maybe” Kiibo sat down next to her. She opened another large box and pulled out a hoodie, a pair of trainers, and some high end makeup palettes. 

“Did you seriously just go through all the tabs I had open and buy everything you could” She was slightly disappointed. “Open the last one” The silver haired boy tried to cheer her up. She opened the last tiny box. Inside it held a silver necklace, with two heart shaped pendants entwined together. Miu observed the pendant in her hand, completely entranced by it. “There’s little forever diamonds engraved around the edges, I-I thought you’d like it” he stumbled over his words slightly. 

“I love it... it’s so thoughtful, thank you” she pecked him on the cheek. “Can I put it on you?” Kiibo asked shyly. The complied with a smile and handed him the box. He carefully put it around her neck, making sure her hair didn’t get caught. The inventor looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the boy sitting behind her. “It looks good on you” he breathed. Miu turned around and picked up the lingerie. “Want me to try this on too?” She teased. Kiibo grinned cockily and lay back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so late getting this chapter up I’m so sorry! Exams are kinda stressful but hey ho. I hope everyone enjoyed and I’ll try get another chapter up for the end of the coming week.


	10. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu’s sick of Kaito’s shit.

Kaito lay awake through the night, staring at the ceiling and listening to the ongoing storm outside. Amongst the rain crashing off of the windows and the thunder roaring, there was footsteps in the hallway. “Shhh” he heard outside his door.

 

The astronaut didn’t bother with the noise, although it did concern him. He was debating to himself why he apologised to Maki. It was obvious she was upset so he apologised. But he didn’t know Kaede was mad at him, he thought the jokes were all in good fun.

 

Kaito picked up his phone and began to text Kaede. “Are you awake?” he sent. Kaede saw it immediately. “Can we talk?” once again it was read straight away. “Come to my room and bring food” the spiky haired boy chuckled at her.

 

He ran downstairs and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing ice cream, chocolate and spoons before dashing back up and to Kaede’s room. The astronaut opened the door slowly, praying she wouldn’t yell at him. “Hi...” Kaede mouthed, the blonde was completely buried under her covers, her earphones in and the brightness from her phone illuminating her features.

 

Kaito set the stuff he was carrying aside and climbed in next to her. “I’m so sorry about today, I didn’t know you were mad at me” he buried his face into her neck, his goatee tickling her skin. “How can I make it up to you?” The astronaut pouted playfully. “Stay with me tonight?” she pouted back. “In that case, I’m going to sleep” The astronaut grinned as he smacked his head on to the pillow, wrapping his arm around the blonde.

 

**Breakfast, The Next Morning**

 

The sound of cutlery clanging and chatter resonated through the dining room. Kaede and Kaito giggled and flirted with each other, as they’d made up hours earlier. Miu stared at Kaede, confused and angry. The pianist caught the strawberry blonde staring at her and raised her eyebrow at the girl.

 

“What?” The blonde chuckled nervously. “You were fucking furious at him yesterday, but as soon as he fucks you again it’s fine!?” Miu accusingly pointed her finger at Kaito. “It’s fine now Miu, just drop it” Kaede tried to shush the inventor. “Oh fuck off. Y’all are fucked in the head” the inventor declared as she stormed out of the room.

 

“She has a point... you’re acting like nothings happened” Kiibo fiddled with his glass. “Dude you don’t have to stick up for her all the time. She got her point across y’know” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. “Can’t you guys just shut up so we can eat in peace?” Maki barked. “Sorry...” The silver haired boy went back to eating his breakfast straight away.

 

“Hey! Rantaro, what’re you doing?” Kaito boomed. Rantaro was attempting to sneak his plate out through the kitchen. “I’m just gonna eat upstairs” The green haired boy swallowed thickly. “Why?” Rantaro questioned. “Because we made a rule for everyone to eat down here, cmon man” Kaito pressured. “‘Taro you can eat upstairs if you want, don’t worry about it” Kaede said.

 

The adventurer took off upstairs with the plate and Kaito shifted in his chair. “What’d you say that for?” The astronauts brow furrowed. “Because you’re being a dick” The pianist puffed her cheeks and Korekiyo choked on a laugh. Kaito scowled and went back to eating.

 

Rantaro hurried to his room with his plate. He sat the plate beside his bed and slid under the covers. “Hey...” he whispered gently as he rubbed the girl sleeping in his beds shoulder. The girl in question was the one he was told couldn’t stay here, Himari, but he couldn’t not help her. “Thank you for letting me stay...” the brunette purred. “Here, eat up” Rantaro quickly changed the subject by handing her the plate.

 

The girl wolfed down the food, when she was finished she sat back and giggled at the green haired boy. “What?” He asked sheepishly. “You’re so kind to anybody” Rantaro scratched his chin and turned away in slight embarrassment. “I’m not always kind...” he protested. The adventurer quickly snapped out of his state and snatched the plate from the bed. He left in the room in silence, passing by Shuichi and Maki in the hallway.

 

“I’m gonna go out for a while, is that okay?” Shuichi smiled at Maki. “Do whatever you want, I don’t control your life” Maki giggled. Shuichi left her, got ready and left within moments. And once again she was alone with her thoughts. She heard giggling coming from Rantaro’s room and her heart sank slightly. It didn’t sound like one of them.

 

The assassin stepped out the room and leaned her head gently against Rantaro’s door. She heard a soft sigh come from inside. Maki threw the door open and stepped into the room, Himari jumped from the shock. The brunettes stared at each in complete and utter shock. “A-are you Himari?” Maki stuttered. “Y-yeah, it’s nice to meet you” the strange girl answered.

 

Maki sighed and looked at her feet, shuffling in place. “Listen... uh... there’s some people who don’t want you staying here so, don’t get caught okay?” The assassin said coldly. “I-I’ll try not to” she replied with a smile. Maki left and exhaled slowly.

 

Kiibo entered his room to see Miu pacing back and forth, one arm tucked under her chest and the other tightly holding her phone to her ear. “Who are you calling?” He asked as he closed the door behind him.

 

Miu stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on her hip. “Would you mind if we went to my grandparents a day early?” She bit her tongue. “Yeah that’s fine.. but.. why?” The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes, confused. The inventor held her index finger up, gesturing for him to wait. “Hi grandma, there’s been a slight change of plans. Is it okay if we come tonight? Okay, see you later, bye” she sighed as she flung the phone on the bed.

 

“This place is a fucking mad house. Kaede and Kaito can fuck each other to death and Taro’s trying to bring some homeless chick into the house” Miu barked. Kiibo let out a sigh of relief, he thought it was something worse. He floated over to her and swept her up into his arms “Oi! Put me down!” The strawberry blonde giggled. “You worry too much” the silver haired boy spun around in a circle.

 

“Okay! Okay, I’ll stop worrying for a bit. You happy now” The inventor smacked his shoulders, begging him to put her down. Miu stole a kiss from him as he put her down. “You’re such an adorable idiot” she pinched his cheek jokingly. “We can start getting ready to go whenever you want” he breathed as he pulled away from her.

 

**1 Hour Later**

 

Maki lay in her bedroom, boredom overtaking her. She’d read a few chapters of a book, watched half of a documentary and now she’s ended up listening to Christian radio. The assassin shifted around under the covers, not used to the bed being so empty.

 

Sometimes she hated sharing a bed with Shuichi though, sometimes he’d hog the covers or he wouldn’t let her out of his grasp during the night. But despite the complaints she wouldn’t have it any other way. A light knock at the door pulled her back to reality “Come in!” The brunette welcome the presence of some else.

 

Rantaro shut the door tightly behind him and stood against it, lips pursed. “H-Himari said you spoke to her” he swallowed nervously. “Yeah... she seems nice” Maki smiled to reassure him. “Please don’t tell anyone, they’ll kill me” The green haired boy spoke quickly. “I won’t tell them right now but I think you should introduce her...” she rested her head upon her hand, pondering what to say “maybe next week?”.

 

Rantaro’s heartbeat quickened “U-uh... yeah... yeah that’ll be fine I think” he smiled nervously “Thank you” he said as he opened the door. “Next week” The brunette reminded him as he left. Maki sat up and realised the room was freezing. She rifled through the wardrobe and slipped on one of Shuichi’s hoodies before falling back into bed.

 

She settled on listening to some music. As soon as the music started to blare time went faster. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. The door opened slowly and Maki sat up excitedly. “Hi...” Kaede mumbled as she walked towards the bed.

 

“What’s up?” The assassin frowned. The pianist sad down gently on the edge of the bed. “I just wanted to apologise... for everything” the blonde sighed sadly. “Don’t apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just mad at Kaito” Maki smiled bashfully.

 

Kaede’s face lit up and she hugged Maki tightly. “So I was thinking of going to the spa later this week, any chance you’d join me?” Kaede smiled brightly. “Yeah sounds good” the brunette smiled back awkwardly.

 

The door flew open and Miu stepped through “‘Kay I’m off for a few days, don’t miss me to much. Also Shuichi asked me to ask you to get ready and meet him downstairs” the inventor announced before running away with Kiibo. The assassins heart sank, immediately thinking that something had happened.

 

Maki rushed to get ready and bolted downstairs to see Shuichi standing in the lounge, smiling to himself. “‘Ichi?” Maki spoke softly and made her presence known. “Carnival?” The detective asked.

 

“I thought we were taking Himiko with us?” The brunette became puzzled. “She said she was going with Tenko instead” he shrugged. “Really?” Maki frowned in disbelief. “He’s not shitting you, they walked past just a couple minutes ago” Rantaro said as he passed by and into the kitchen.

 

The assassin sighed “Fine” The raven haired boy hugged her and kissed her roughly on the cheek. “Let’s go then” he said before leaving her and going to the car. She slowly followed after him.

 

The couple spent the evening riding rollercoasters until they felt like they would vomit. Maki surprisingly had a good time. At the end of the night Shuichi insisted that they went on the Ferris wheel, even though she just wanted to go home.

 

The Ferris wheel was huge, it was around 60 ft if Maki was correct. The carriages were made of glass allowing them to see the gorgeous view of the city. “Doesn’t this remind you of when we first started dating” Shuichi purred as he nuzzled into her neck and gripped her waist tightly.

 

She cupped his cheek and rubbed it lightly “It does...” she exhaled slowly, the brunette had become completely relaxed. “Love, you know how you asked if we’d stay together when the contract was over” he smirked against her skin. “Yes..” The assassin said slowly, trying to understand what he was going to say.

 

“Well, why don’t we make it official” The detective whipped out a gorgeous diamond ring and held it out in front of her. Maki’s heart dropped and the pace of her heart quickened. “Will you marry me love?” The raven haired boy said smugly. The assassin didn’t answer, she just stared wide eyed at the ring.

 

Shuichi’s smiled dropped, slightly frightened. “I-If it’s to soon t-that’s fine, you don’t have to say y-ye-“ “No... no, I mean” she watched Shuichi’s face sadden in the reflection of the glass. She spun on her heel and gripped onto his shoulders “I-I don’t mean no, I mean yes of course. I-I just didn’t expect this and I-I-“ The detective cut her off by smacking his lips against hers.

 

Shuichi slipped the ring onto her finger, as he did so Maki pulled away to get a look at it. “I love you... so much..” The brunette hopped into the detectives arms, wrapping her legs around him. “..And no amount of Kaito’s could change that” she giggled. “Mhm, you’re missing the view love” he whispered.

 

Maki slipped out of his arms and guided his hand around her waist. The raven haired boy could see her beginning to cry in the reflection, he wiped her tears swiftly. “What’s wrong?” He raised and eyebrow. “I’m so happy” the couple laughed aloud at each other. The ride ended a few minutes later and the pair took off home.

 

Miu and Kiibo had settled into her grandparents house for the weekend. The old couple went to bed extremely early which left Miu and Kiibo alone in her old bedroom.

 

“So this is where baby Miu grew up huh” Kiibo said as he turned off the lights. “Yup, lil baby Miu came up with some of the worlds greatest inventions in this bedroom” Miu giggled. The silver haired boy tackled his lover onto the bed and began to pepper kisses on her neck.

 

“Hey! Get off!” The inventor muffled a laugh. The former robot rolled over and under the covers, pulling the taller girl under with him. “Wanna give me a massage? My backs killin’ me” Kiibo sighed and sat up before digging his hands into the knots on her back.

 

“You’ll never guess what just happened” The strawberry blonde let out an exasperated laugh. “Kaede’s pregnant?” Kiibo joked. “Maki and Shuichi just got engaged, how cute is that” Miu cooed. “Do you think we’ll get married?” The silver haired boy drew a groan from the girl as he unknotted the last muscle on her back.

 

“Not right now, but one day” The inventor smiled cutely. “I’ll hold you to that” Kiibo’s soft breathing tickled her back as he lay against her. “You know I love you don’t you” he asked as he lightly ran his nails across her back. Miu dropped her phone and twisted to face him “I’d hope so... you’re the love of my life dummy” she blushed. “Goodnight princess” the silver haired boy kissed her nose and fell to the side, she giggled at him before tucking herself into his chest.

 

**1 Week Later**

 

The clangs of plates and the chattering of voices rang through the house. Everyone excitedly awaited Rantaro to show off his new ‘girlfriend’ who would apparently be living with them.

 

Miu, Kaede and Miu were spending time together in the kitchen cooking dinner. Himiko and Tenko were also in the kitchen making cake. “Are you scared in case, you know... someone takes that” Miu snarled at the ring sitting on the windowsill. “Himari doesn’t seem all that bad” Maki said nonchalantly as she whipped the large chicken out of the oven.

 

“Miu stop being para’ and come help me” Kaede rolled her eyes as she continued to rapidly wash and dry dishes. “I’m just saying” The inventor sang as she joined the blonde in cleaning the dishes.

 

It didn’t take for long dinner to be ready, the three girls handing out the plates before Miu parted from them to go get changed. Maki’s eyes scanned the table “Where is she?” The brunette mouthed to Rantaro. In return he pointed up the way, gesturing that she was upstairs.

 

“I’m being serious. If you have a clone and you fuck your clone is it gay or masturbation” Korekiyo chuckled. “It’s gay because it’s something that’s not you right?” Kaito said as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth. “But it is you” Kaede contradicted him. “It’s not though it’s just another version of you” Kiibo joined in, proud of his logic. “Of all the things we could talk about” Maki sighed causing Shuichi to laugh.

 

“Kaito’s just hoping it’s not gay because he’s a giant homophobe” Korekiyo teased him. “I’m not homophobic, I’m just old fashioned. It’s the way I was brought up okay!” The astronaut protested. “Miu was brought up by her grandparents but she’s not homophobic” Kaito was stunned at Kiibo, as the silver haired boy had kind of proved him wrong he went back to eating.

 

“Where’s your ring?” Shuichi asked worriedly. “Shit, I left it in the kitchen” Maki hurried into the kitchen, and sighed relieved when the ring was still there. The brunette glanced back at the dining table and realised. “Miu’s taking forever” she mumbled to herself.

 

“Does Miu normally take this long” Maki joked as she sat back down at the table. The green haired boy had completely forgotten about his lady friend who was still upstairs“I’m gonna go check on Himari, excuse me” Rantaro quickly excused himself and practically ran upstairs.

 

As he got to his room he saw Miu standing in the middle of it, her expression completely heartbroken. “Where’s-..... She’s gone isn’t she” The adventurer placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Kiibo bought me this gorgeous necklace last week.... she stole it” Rantaro swallowed nervously and hugged her slightly. “I should’ve listened to you” he said apologetically.

 

“I.... I just didn’t think she’d do it” Rantaro stuck his hands in his pockets. “Oh also I don’t know if I’m one hundred percent right, but I think you might be gay” the inventor giggled as she walked towards the door. “And what hard evidence do you have for this?” The green haired boy smirked. “No you’re right. Kissing Kiyo and saying ‘I’ll see you later’ isn’t gay” she winked as she left.

 

Miu returned to the dining room quickly followed by Rantaro. Kiibo wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist as she sat down. “What took you so long” he smiled, his teeth as gleaming. “I’ll tell you in a minute, right now I’m starving” the inventor said before tucking in to her dinner.

 

“You guys might wanna go check your rooms” Rantaro’s face went chalk white. “Why?” Kaede asked. “Himari stole some jewellery from my room and took off. I don’t know if she took anything from your rooms though” Miu backed up Rantaro. “Jesus Christ, I told you” Shuichi boomed furiously. “We’ve already had this conversation upstairs, just leave him alone and go check your shit. It’s not his fault” Miu barked.

 

“Unless she’d decided to steal a hairdryer and a pair of house coats, she wouldn’t have got anything in our room” Shuichi chuckled. “I’m glad we got the safe now” The assassin whispered to him.

 

Almost everyone left the dining room then returned within a few minutes. “Unfortunately, it’s just been Miu and Angie who were robbed” Kaito scratched his neck as everyone sat back down at the table.

 

Rantaro tapped the table with his knuckles. “Also I’m bisexual, I was gonna share that as well tonight but I guess it’s ruined” The adventurer wiped his mouth before storming off. “Isn’t bisexual that gender were you can be greedy and get both” the astronaut cringed. “Shut the fuck up Kaito. ‘Not homophobic’ my ass” Kiibo boomed.

 

Not long after everyone departed to their rooms for the night. Korekiyo went to Rantaro’s room to check up on him.

 

“Are you okay?” The long haired boy asked as he entered the room. “A little pissed that she took two of my watches, but I’ll live” Rantaro smiled half heartedly. “Mind if I stay for the night?” Korekiyo asked as he rubbed Rantaro’s arm.

 

Rantaro looked at the other boy longingly. It genuinely looked like he was going to cry. Rantaro kissed him passionately “I don’t wanna be alone” he cried softly against the other boys cheek. The two boys stayed together for the night, cuddling and kissing each other to sleep.

 

“Do you think I’m homophobic” Kaito asked as he held his shirt in his hand. “You definitely are. You know you are so I don’t know why you’re asking me” Kaede said harshly, her eyes not leaving her book for a second. “I’m not though, it doesn’t bother me” Kaede closed her book and looked up at him. Her eyes piercing through him.

 

“Ok, fine then. Let’s say Rantaro had a boyfriend. Now let’s say him and his boyfriend kissed in front of you. You would throw up, I know that for a fact because when Rantaro said he was bisexual. YOU said he was greedy and cringed” Kaede harshly declared. Kaito’s nostrils flared and he turned away stubbornly.

 

“Listen just, support Rantaro. You don’t need to support him because he’s kind of gay. Support him because he’s your friend” she asked kindly. The spiky haired boys expression softened as he crawled in beside her.

 

“I can at least do that” he smirked. Kaito rolled over and settled into the bed, closing his eyes. “Good night to you too” Kaede murmured. “You say something?” He asked. “Nope” Kaede continued to read her book. She couldn’t help but feel that he was a little heartless as she stole a glance of him as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Sorry if it’s kind of underwhelming but I had fun writing it. Also amaguji is one of my many rare pairs and I’m absolute trash for it.


	11. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Shuichi’s short heart to heart.

Kaito awoke during the night. His head span as did the four walls around him. The astronaut felt extremely ill for some reason, but didn’t want to wake the girl sleeping next to him. 

He tried to make his way to the bathroom as silently as possible but failed in the end as he collapsed onto the bathroom floor. The room continued to spin and he began to wonder ‘why does everybody he loves think he’s a bad guy?’. “Kaito?” He heard Kaede call out. 

The purple haired boy settled on the cold floor, in a puddle of his own sweat. “Kaito!? What happened?! Kaito!?....” The blondes voice began to fade and he settled into a peaceful slumber. 

A Few Hours Later

Due to the TD (team danganronpa) policy, a Doctor was to be sent out straight away, or else they would be legible for a law suit. 

As TD didn’t want any more trouble than it was worth they were forced to help Kaito. 

“He should be fine, it seems as if he’s just came down with a flu. The flu may be exaggerated due to his stress levels though” and with that helpful diagnosis the doctor left faster than he’d came. 

Kaede sighed and leaned gently against the wall. It felt like she’d never get a moment to herself. “You didn’t expect him to be helpful did you?” Kiibo asked as he quietly strode down the hallway. 

“Why’re you up so early?” The pianist asked suspiciously. “Taro’s awake too, he was looking at the group chat” he said as he left and went downstairs. 

Kaede sighed and returned to her room. She stood at the door and watched Kaito pant heavily in his sleep. She felt his chest as she lay next to him, his body was cold but sweat dripped from everywhere. 

The blonde curled up against him under the covers. She didn’t care if she caught whatever he had, she just wanted to be close to him. She just wanted to be loved by him. But for some reason she knew she never fully would be. 

Another Few Hours Later

A soft grunt left Shuichi’s mouth as he turned onto his front. Maki smiled to herself as she read her book. 

The detective let out another groan as he shifted towards her, resting his head on her abdomen. She saw his lips curl into a sly smile which gave away that he was awake. The assassin swiftly placed her thumb on the page she was reading and closed over the book, before slapping him over the head with it. 

“That actually kinda hurt” the raven haired boy whined. “Shut up, no it didn’t” she smirked cockily. Shuichi turned to face Maki and slowly enveloped her in his arms. “I could just lie here all day” he let out a long sigh. The brunette glanced towards the window, where the rain was hammering down. “Lying here sounds nice” she mumbled as she went back to her book. 

“Oh my, did you just agree with me?” The detective tried his best flamboyant accent. He looked up at her but was greeted with another book to the face and a giggle to go with it. 

“What time is it?” Shuichi asked as he climbed back up the bed. “Almost nine” Maki summed up as she took a quick look at her phone. “We have time...” he whispered coyly. He began to close the gap between his and Maki’s face but she pushed him away again “If you mean time to read then yes, we do” she said coldly. 

Shuichi rested his head on her shoulder and sighed in defeat. “Just five minutes” Shuichi pleaded. “What’s been wrong with you this week?” The assassin asked, concern thick in her tone. 

“Nothing, why?” she closed her book on her thumb and turned slightly to him. “You’ve been wanting a lot of sex, which means there’s something wrong” the brunette explained blankly. “If that’s the case then what was wrong with you last week?” he rebutted. 

Maki went back to her book in a stubborn defeat. “How about this then, how about we go out tonight and we’ll talk about it then. Deal?”. The assassin pouted “Fine” she agreed stubbornly. 

Shuichi grinned widely and stuck his mouth against her jaw again. “Can you at least let me do this?” The detective asked as he nibbled slightly on her skin. Maki sighed and rubbed his cheek with her free hand, which signalled to him that it was okay to go ahead. 

 

Miu thrashed around on the bed as Kiibo re-entered the room. He sat the tea that he’d made down on the table and gently cuddled into the inventor. The thrashing didn’t stop but this way it meant that she wouldn’t hurt herself. “Miu... princess, wake up” Kiibo said gently. 

The silver haired boy decided he’d have to go for a different approach. He reeled his hand back and slapped her ass as hard as he could. Miu yelped as she woke and jumped towards the boy. 

“Morning, I made you tea” Miu smiled sheepishly and moved further into the boys chest. “Thanks for waking me” Kiibo rested his head above hers. “What were you dreaming about?” he questioned. 

“The usual nightmares from that school, y’know” she lied. “Don’t worry” he twirled her hair between his fingers and massaged the back of her head slightly. 

“Is anyone making breakfast yet? I’m starving” Miu pulled away from him and drew small circles on his chest. “Nope, there was a Doctor in seeing Kaito though, didn’t sound like much help though” Miu raised an eyebrow. “Is special K finally gonna kick the bucket?” she smirked.

“Don’t say that, but no I heard something about stress” The inventor rolled her eyes and groaned. “I’m gonna check how Rantaro’s doing” she said as she rolled out of bed. 

Kiibo dragged her back into the bed “Can’t you just stay for five more minutes?” he flashed his best puppy dog eyes. “When I’m finished my tea I’m gonna go see if he’s okay” The silver haired boy smiled and let her go. 

15 Minutes Later

Miu strode down the hall to Rantaro’s room, chocolate bar and juice in hand. She knocked first before entering but was greeted with Rantaro scrambling to cover something with the sheets. 

“Have you killed somebody?” Miu cackled. “Uh-uh, nope. Just fixing my bed sheets” The green haired boy flashed a smile. 

Whatever was under the covers began to move slightly and the strawberry blonde grew curious. “‘Taro what’s under there” she demanded more seriously. The adventurer gulped and smiled wider, his now flushing face growing too. 

“It may be an anthropologist?” Miu began to blush with him. “Okay, I’m gonna go and pretend I didn’t see any of this” her pointing finger landed on the pile of clothes next to the bed. “T-Thank you” 

Miu left, the door clicking shut behind her. Just as she left Korekiyo emerged from under the covers. “So much for not getting caught” The long haired boy hissed. “How was I supposed to know she was gonna come in?” Rantaro bickered back. 

The two sighed and lay down on the bed. “Breakfast?” The green haired boy puffed his cheeks. Korekiyo nodded in agreement. 

Later that day 

The day passed by as average as it possibly could. In fact the days seemed to quicken and become less exciting. 

Kaede, being the sweetheart she is, stayed by Kaito’s side all day. Cleaning the sweat gathering on his brow, feeding and watering him. 

“K-Kaede...” Kaito panted. “Yeah” she said, prying her eyes away from the documentary she was watching. “Why’re you so cute?” Kaede blushed at him. 

She shook off her blush and smiled “How are you feeling?”. The astronaut crawled towards her and lay his head on her lap. “Better than what I was... thanks for calling a doctor” he breathed. 

“He wasn’t much help to be honest” the pianist cringed. “What’s been going on all day?” He hummed. “No clue, I’ve been in here most of the day” the blonde turned her attention back to the tv. 

“You can leave if you want, I’ll be fine” his words sounded deeper than she would’ve liked. “What do you mean?” Kaede snapped. “I mean if you want to go do something you can, you don’t need to lay in here with me” his eyebrow quirked and he smirked wryly. 

“Oh, right... of course” she said quietly. The pianist quickly wrapped herself in her housecoat and walked towards the door. “In that case I’m gonna go see Miu” she stuck her tongue out mockingly as she left. 

She almost sprinted along the hallway, fighting back her paranoid thoughts until she got to Miu’s room. 

“Kaede are you okay?” Maki asked as she approached the top of the staircase. “I-I... yeah I’m fine” Kaede said half heartedly. “Listen it’s obvious you’re not okay, if you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine” Maki smiled sincerely. 

The blonde sighed a sigh of relief. “I’ll text you later, I’m gonna go see Miu”. Maki nodded and waved at her before setting off back to her room. 

“Are you ready yet?” Maki giggled as she opened the door. “You say that as if I’ve been getting ready for ages” Shuichi chuckled. The detective tied his laces as fast as he could and hurried out the door. “Let’s go slowpoke” he joked, the assassin rolled her eyes, smiling, she chased after him. 

Shuichi and Maki drove for a few hours, stopping off and getting coffee before finally reaching their destination. He hadn’t told her where they were going, only that they were going for a drive. Shuichi had took them to the place they went when they first started dating. 

“You’re so cheesy sometimes” The brunette giggled as they both settled in the boot of the car, blankets wrapped around them as they cuddled close to each other. 

“But it’s cu-“ “Yes, it’s cute and I love it” she cut him off before he could boast. “So what’s had you upset” Maki purred as she caressed his arm. Shuichi licked his teeth in contemplation as to how to word his worries. He rested his head above hers lightly, staring out across the bright city lights. 

“I.... I was starting to think you didn’t want to be with me anymore. You kind of went strange after the proposal...”. Maki’s breathe hitched audibly and he immediately noticed. “So it was something to do with that...” he frowned. 

“Shuichi, I love you. But I don’t know if I want to get married right now” Shuichi’s body relaxed “We don’t have to love, not if you don’t want to” The raven haired boy purred as he tucked his face into the back of her neck, nipping at the skin. 

“And another thing, you know I love this and you know my necks sensitive, you big tease” The assassin said, slapping his back. “What’s funny is it’s genuinely became a habit” the two laughed. 

“Will you marry me one day though?” The detective pouted. “Of course I will, let’s just wait till our contracts over before we start seriously thinking about it” he hummed in agreement. 

Maki’s phone buzzed against the rough polyester backs of the chairs they’d folded down so they could sit in the boot. “That’ll be Kaede” she sighed snatching her phone. “Nervermind, it’s Rantaro” she said lowly. 

“Do you know where Kiyo, Angie and Himiko went earlier. Kiyo isn’t answering his phone” Rantaro said.

“I’ll call Himiko and then I’ll text back” she sent back to him. 

“What is it?” Shuichi asked. “Taro can’t find Kiyo” the brunette said as she raised the phone to her ear. “Himiko’s with Kiyo and Angie so now I’m worried” she painstakingly listened to each ring. 

“Maki? Maki I’m so... hurgh... I’m so sorry” Himiko sounded ill across the phone. “Himiko where are you? Are you okay?” Shuichi furrowed his brow and shifted to try listen in on what Himiko was saying. 

“I’m at heaven, y’know the bar ... I think I’m drunk” Maki scoffed back a laugh and just smiled instead. “We’ll come pick you up. I’ll text you when we’re outside” Maki hung up and burst out laughing along with the raven haired boy. 

“They’re at heaven” maki texted to Rantaro. 

“Let’s hurry up and get her before she needs her stomach pumped. At Kiyo and Angie’s rate they’re probably handing her a blunt right now” Shuichi continued to laugh as he hopped into the front seat. 

“So, no divorce just yet?” Shuichi grinned widely. Maki giggled and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss onto his lips “I love you, and I’m sorry, I don’t wanna get married right now. We’re only twenty and we’ve got plenty of time to do it” he returned the kiss when she finished speaking. 

“Don’t worry about it, as long as I’m with you I’m happy. And I love you too” The assassin returned back to her side. “Now let’s go get our daughter” Shuichi said as he started up the engine. “Ugh, why is that so true” The brunette chuckled dryly.

The couple drove to the bar as fast as they could. “She’s there” Maki practically screamed “She looks like shit. Not gonna lie love” Shuichi whispered as he parked the car. 

The two bounced out of the car and to the smaller girls side. “Jeez, Miki how much did you drink” Maki giggled giddily. “I... hurgh ... I don’t know”. Shuichi helped the mage into the car and Maki searched the car for a bag. 

The drive home was brutal. The red haired girl threw up every few minutes and Maki had to keep making sure it was into the bag and not onto the floor. They eventually made it home. Even if it did feel like forever. 

Maki emerged from Himiko’s room with a sigh of relief. “She’s alright right now but I think we should spend the night with her. Just in case”. Maki dragged the slightly taller boy to their room to get changed before retiring to Himiko’s room for the night.

The couple curled up in the bed (Shuichi lay at the farthest side so it wasn’t entirely awkward). “Do you think she’ll have a bad hangover?” The raven haired boy whispered. “I don’t think it’ll ever beat mine from that night with the karaoke” The assassin chuckled silently. 

“Hey, that was great night” The detective smiled sheepishly. “Especially when we got back” Maki whispered lower into his ear, and kissed the side of his mouth. “If you two are gonna be gross you can go back to your room” Himiko complained. 

Shuichi and Maki dived over the smaller girl. Tugging her into hugs and pressing light kisses to her head. “Awww, you can have some love too” Shuichi said mockingly. Himiko battered at both of their chests, ushering for them to get off of her. 

“Stop or I’ll throw up on you guys” the red haired girl twisted on to her stomach, face pressed against the pillow. The couple looked at each other and laughed in sync. 

“We just thought you might want some of the love too Miki~” The assassin sang mockingly. “I hate you guys” Himiko giggled. The raven haired boy ruffled the mages hair “No you don’t” he said lowly before rolling back over to his side. 

“Your phone’s going again” he said, tapping Maki’s arm. Maki stretched her slender arm over, retracting it as she gripped onto her phone. 

“Sorry it’s so late, me and Miu are going to the spa tomorrow do you want to come with us?” Kaede had texted her. 

“Yeah, sounds fun. Cya tomorrow” Maki typed back. 

“Looks like you’re looking after Himiko’s hangover on your own-“ “Actually I’m going out with Tenko tomorrow” Himiko immediately shot down what Maki was saying. 

The brunette flared her eyes at her lover “Well then you’re on your own for the day” Shuichi sighed, disappointed. “I’m sure I’ll live” Shuichi puffed his cheeks and hit his head to the pillow. Maki followed shortly after him. 

Meanwhile Miu was wedged in between Rantaro and Kaede. She’d left Kiibo by himself for a while, which he didn’t mind because he had to call the professor. “Maki’s coming with us” Kaede said as she quickly glanced at her phone. 

“Anyways how did this thing with you and Kiyo even come around” Kaede questioned the green haired boy. They’d been talking about his love life for over an hour, and they’ve came to the conclusion that it’s never been stable. 

“I don’t know, I was upset and he was there so... y’know” Kaede and Miu gave each other a look of suspicion. “No we don’t know” Miu chuckled, shaking the other two that were practically lying on her. 

“Shut up he’s really nice and he’s kinda hot okay” Rantaro pouted while his cheeks turned crimson. “That’s more like it!” The inventor giggled. “I feel like it’s gonna be a on off thing though” The two blondes smacked their heads off of the headboard and groaned. 

“Me and are the only fully stable relationship in this building, I swear to fucking god” The inventor boasted. “Maki and Shuichi are still going strong” Kaede raised an eyebrow at the other girl. 

“Fair point, well made” Miu sighed. “What’re you guys gonna do when the contract runs out” Rantaro chimed in. “I think I’ll just get a house nearby and start looking for work” Miu placed a square of chocolate into her mouth. 

The pianist stared at her in confusion “You’re an inventor who sells your inventions for millions. Why would you need a job?” The inventor flicked her hair out of her face “‘Cause materials cost a shit ton so I need the money to get the materials” Miu explained in a calming tone.

“That’s true. I guess I’ll just go back to doing concerts again. What about you ‘Taro?” The blonde asked politely. “Work here for some money, travel, rinse and repeat. You guys should come with me one time, it’s fun I promise” Rantaro’s smile gleamed with passion.

“I think I will one time...” Miu smiled as she attempted to pop a spot on her face. “I think you need to lay off the makeup for a while until your skin clears up” The adventurer mocked the inventor. “True I should. But I think I should be getting back to my Prince now” Miu sang. 

“I’ll see you and Maki tomorrow” The strawberry blonde waved as she left the room. “When I first met her I never thought it end up becoming friends with her” The pianist said lowly. “Me either. The thing about Miu is she needs to trust you for her to be herself” Rantaro half smirked. 

“Well I should probably get back for Kaito dies or something. Night ‘Taro” Kaede left just as swiftly as Miu had. “Night...” Rantaro repeated to himself, long after she’d left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m taking so long with chapters! I’ve been so busy, I’ll try get another one up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed reading, all criticism is welcome!


	12. Spread The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu, drags Kaede and Maki to the spa, while the boys end up higher than the clouds.

Kaede woke the next morning, stretching herself across the bed, bumping into the boy next to her. She rolled over onto Kaito’s chest and tugged at his goatee.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He chuckled. “How do you feel?” The pianist avoided his rather stupid question. “Much better actually” Kaito grinned stupidly. “Are you hungry? You didn’t eat the whole of yesterday” The blonde began to play with his hair.

 

“Yeah... I think I know what I wanna eat” he said gripping onto her waist. “Unwell my ass” Kaede growled “Besides, I’m off out today, so you’re gonna have to amuse yourself” She giggled with glee.

 

Kaito scrunched his face, his expression alone was asking where and who with. “I’m going to the spa with Miu and Maki, if you’re wondering” Kaede said as she slid into the bathroom, the shower starting up moments later.

 

“Great...” he commented snidely. He rolled around on the bed out of boredom. After a few minutes the purple haired boy sat up and snatched his phone. Only Twitter notifications came up and a text from his Grandmother saying that she loves him.

 

Kaede emerged from the bathroom “How long are you gonna be today?” Kaito pouted. “I think, the rest of the day. Why?” The pianist rubbed her hair with the towel. “‘Cause it’s gonna be boring without you” The astronaut pandered. Kaede rolled and eyes and sat at her dressing table.

 

“You’ll live” she said coldly as she brushed her hair. Kaito sulked and pulled the covers further up his body, his facial expression thick with his current bad mood.

 

Meanwhile in Himiko’s room, Shuichi started at his phone, waiting for the other two girls to wake. Just as he was beginning to get bored after waiting for a while, he heard Himiko sigh, she threw her hands into the air and stretched.

 

She turned and pouted at Shuchi, the latter pouting back. “How long have you been awake for?” The red headed girl yawned. “Half an hour? How’s your hangover?” The detective smiled teasingly.

 

“My head hurts badly” Himiko smiled back. “What were you drinking?” “Shots, vodka and tequila”. Shuichi whipped the pillow out from under him and laughed hysterically into it, his leg kicking to the mattress below him.

 

Maki slapped his chest as hard as she could “Shuichi for fucks sake, you woke me up” she grumbled as she sat up. “I-I’m sorry. Who the hell takes a round of shots as their first drink” He said in between his laughter.

 

Maki stared daggers at him, completely unamused. “I’m gonna go shower, you guys can just let yourselves out” Himiko waved as she disappeared into her bathroom.

 

The assassin continued to stare at her boyfriend, annoyed that she’d been woke up. The raven haired boy scooped her onto his chest “I hate you” Maki smiled and turned away, blushing slightly.

 

“No you don’t” he giggled like a child as he left small kisses on her cheek “Let’s go before she kicks us out”. The two skipped back to their room, Maki sliding back into bed for an extra five minutes.

 

“What time are you going out at?” Shuichi asked, massaging her scalp. “Eleven, which means I can lie like this for a little while longer” Maki sighed with a smile. “What do you like more, neck kisses or this” The detective leaned back a little more.

 

“Depends what mood I’m in, why do you ask?” She knitted her brows in confusion. “Because you look like a really satisfied cat right now” he said flatly. The brunette giggled and twisted round to lay on his chest “What goes through your head sometimes I swear”.

 

Maki planted a soft kisses on his lips, refusing to pull away, but Shuichieventually did. “You should probably start getting ready now love” the raven haired boy smiled softly.

 

Maki stretched her arms around his neck and full lay on top of him. “Just five more minutes” she breathed, her breathe ghosting his bare pecks. “SHIT!” They Miu heard scream from the room next door.

 

“Hurry and get ready so you can find out what’s wrong with her” Shuichi chuckled. “Shuichi Saihara, you are the nosiest person I’ve ever met” Maki’s phone buzzed in the background.

 

“You detectives are always poking around where people don’t want you too” The brunette said coyly, slowly rising up his chest. “That’s not what yo-“ “MAKI ANSWER YOUR PHONE” Miu screamed again.

 

Sighing, Maki reluctantly crawled over and grabbed her phone.

 

“Whenever you’re ready can we go for breakfast with Kaede?” Miu said.

 

“Let me shower first then we can go” Maki texted back.

 

“Change of plans, I’m going for breakfast with Miu and Kaede” the assassin huffed. She showered quickly, dried her hair and get dressed. It wasn’t a huge process.

 

“If you get bored text me to call you and I’ll make an excuse for you” Shuichi skilled weakly. “I know the backup plan” she said planting another kiss onto his lips. “Why is it you can’t keep your lips off of me?” The raven haired boy stared admiringly. “I could say the same for you” she giggled.

 

“Text me if you actually do need me” The detective’s expression turned more serious. “I know, okay I’ve gotta go. Love you” she waved as she hopped out the door.

 

Before long Maki was in the drivers seat, taking the other two girls to a local Starbucks to get breakfast.

 

The three girls were settled at a booth near the window of the empty shop. “What were you screaming about earlier by the way?” Maki asked, breaking out of their current conversation.

 

Miu nervously swallowed and spun her coffee cup in her hand. “So... I’ve been throwing up a lot and I didn’t know why-“ “I can already tell you that she thinks she’s pregnant” Kaede and Maki giggled quietly.

 

“Shut up, the test was actually positive” Miu’s face flushed as she threw a small piece of paper at Kaede. “Want us to push you down the stairs?” Maki joked, causing the pianist to choke on her tea.

 

“Aren’t you better off going to a doctor instead of relying on a piece of plastic?” The blonde said more seriously than she’d been acting. “Wait so she can get MARRIED but I can’t have a baby” The inventor pointed her finger accusingly at Maki.

 

“They’re two massive things in their own way, but who said I was actually getting married” Maki rested her head on her hand. “I feel bad ‘cause we’re talking like this and then there’s you with an asshole of a boyfriend” Maki and Miu both waited Kaede’s response.

 

“I would defend him and say he’s not that bad, which he isn’t, but he’s not the most exciting person on the planet-“. Maki’s mind wandered elsewhere, no longer listening to Kaede, as she flicked through her phone she looked at photos from months ago up till now and realised how much had changed in such little time.

 

“-What’s Shuichi like?” Miu and Kaede stared at the brunette, the sudden mention of her boyfriend snapped her back to reality. “Uh, he’s just your average guy I guess, but I like him” Miu exaggerated a cringe.

 

“Nah, that was actually a good answer. Kaede’s rant was complete bullshit” The pianist faked a gasp. “What time did you book the spa for?” The assassin bit her lip, looking back and forth her phone.

 

“Half eleven, why?” The inventor said nonchalantly. “It’s ten past eleven” Maki chuckled dryly. The three girls bolted to the car, driving as fast as possible to their destination. Luckily, they were only five minutes late so they got let in straight away.

 

Meanwhile, Shuichi struggled to find something to do, growing more bored by the second he grabbed his laptop, starting it up.

 

The door knocked twice, before opening. The detective looked up to see Kaito walk in, head hanging low. “Need something?” The raven haired boy spoke, his voice sounding lower and more assertive than usual.

 

“I-I... I just wanted to apologise, for everything. I, uh... I’m really sorry for that dumbass fight as well” Shuichi cracked his jaw and sighed deeply. “Wanna hang out for a little bit” The detective grinned.

 

Kaito closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed. “Were you about to start jacking it before I came in” The astronaut joked at the sighed of the laptop. “Can you text Kiibo and ask him if he wants to come in and if he says yes ask him to bring us beers up” The raven haired boy ordered.

 

Doing as he was told, the spiky haired boy texted Kiibo. And not surprisingly the silver haired boy appeared minutes later, a case of cold beers in hand. “What’re you guys doing?” Kiibo asked, tossing two beers at the other two boys.

 

“I really don’t know what to do, I’m just pretty bored to be honest” The three boys glanced at each other “Video games?” Kiibo smiled, the other two nodded in agreement and took off to Kiibo’s room.

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

Rantaro decided to join them, having nothing else better to do, he lay on Kiibo’s bed, controller in hand and playing through blood borne (his favourite). “How the hell are you so good at this?” Kaito said, sipping his drink. “I get stoned and play it a lot” The green haired boy admitted shamelessly.

 

The former robot stumbled out of the bathroom holding a small stick of plastic. “You okay?” Shuichi asked the boy. “I... I think Miu might be pregnant” the silver haired boy said holding up the stick.

 

“Unlucky, let’s just hope you love her for the rest of your life” Rantaro laughed, earning a thump on the head from Kaito. “How you feeling about it?” The astronaut asked calmly. “I need to get drunk” Kiibo tossed the piece of plastic back into the bathroom and left the room to get more booze.

 

“I’m glad we have a stable relationship, I love you” Kaito texted to Kaede.

 

“Are you drunk?” Kaede replied

 

“No but I think Kiibo might need his stomach pumped in the next couple hours”

 

“Miu I think Kiibo found out” Kaede shot the inventor a worried look. “Ugh, I’ll just talk to him about it later it’s fine” The strawberry blonde spat. “What’s up?” Maki asked as she was returning from the bathroom.

 

“Kiibo found out that he might be a dad and now he’s getting drunk, y’know the usual shit” Maki snorted a laugh at how incredibly true that sentence was. “Are you two ready to go then?” The other two followed Maki to the car.

 

**4 Hours Later**

 

The three girls arrived home later that day after making a stop to do some shopping. They got upstairs and parted ways, just as Miu opened her room door she was met with the wreaking stench of weed, beer cans laying around the floor and on the nightstand, and four drunk boys playing video games.

 

“What. The. FUCK, have you assholes done to my room” Miu screamed, obviously outraged. “If it helps, the mess was those three, I’ve had two cans and I’m currently second hand smoking” Shuichi said, the most pretentious he’s ever been.

 

The inventor dropped her bags on the floor and pulled the plug on the tv. “The three of you get out, before I kick your asses” Kaito and Rantaro left, going back to Rantaro’s room to continue their good time. Shuichi however stayed and snatched the bin that inhabited Miu’s room, stuffing empty beer cans and dumping ash from the blunts into it.

 

The strawberry blonde sighed “Thank you” Shuichi nodded to her and waved as he left. Now it was just The inventor and her wasted boyfriend. “Why didn’t you just tell me-“ “Because I haven’t been to a doctor yet, don’t have this argument with me, you know that I’m right” she barked.

 

“C’mere” he said softly, holding his arms out lazily. “Why?” She giggled, the tension fading. The strawberry blonde slowly curled up next to him, Kiibo quickly embracing her before she changed her mind. “You’re right, you’re always right, I love you, and I’m sorry, and I shouldn’t drink Jin” The silver haired boy ranted.

 

Miu laughed, realising just how drunk he was. “I’m sorry for yelling, I love you too” she purred, caressing his cheek. “I wanna call him Morio” Kiibo slurred. “You better sober up for dinner or else Tenko’s gonna kick your ass” Miu giggled.

 

Kiibo responded by placing kisses to her neck “When I’m sober you look amazing but when I’m drunk you look like a goddess” Miu squinted her eyes. “I was just at a spa so it’s possible my skin looks better from that-“ “No, no don’t ruin my thought process” Miu giggled again and massages his arm. “Idiot...” she mumbled.

 

Shuichi returned to his room after throwing the trash from Miu’s room out. “What’d you buy?” He asked, glancing at the bags sitting on the bed. “Don’t look in the bags” Maki shouted from their wardrobe. The raven haired boy made an eyebrow ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

 

Maki continued to stuff the clothes and shoes she’d bought into the wardrobe. As soon as she was done, the assassin swiftly climbed onto the bed and grabbed the one remaining bag.

 

“Open it” she smiled, her smile completely radiating. Shuichi furrowed his brow and opened the bag slowly. In the bag was the sweatshirt and pair of trainers that he wanted to buy. He sighed sadly “You didn’t have to get me this” he turned slightly to look at her, his gaze slightly sad.

 

“Well, that’s too bad because I got you it” Maki rested her arms around his neck, and placed her head on his shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, you can buy me dinner and a bottle of champagne” she giggled. “Oh was this your plan to get me to buy you champagne” he said, planting his lips on her forehead.

 

“I would’ve got you one anyway” The assassin could feel him smile against her skin. “I know you would, but I just wanted to get you these” she purred and fell further onto him. “Go look in the wardrobe, there’s something else you might like” he pulled away and pouted at her.

 

“I don’t trust you” Maki exaggerated a gasp and held her hand across her mouth. “Why not?” Her lips curled into another smile. “Because last time you locked me in there” the detective laughed, causing the other girl to laugh with him.

 

Shuichi dropped the bag to the side of the bed and smirked devilishly. He rolled over Maki, holding her under him. “How’s it feel to be trapped huh?” He continued to laugh, as did she. “I actually don’t mind this, you’re not making your point here” she giggled and flicked his nose.

 

Shuichi dipped down and kiss her lightly “Ew, stop kissing me” Maki said mockingly. The raven haired boy chuckled warmly “Let me shower, then we can go out for dinner” the brunette nodded. “Should we ask Himiko if she wants to come?” She asked softly.

 

“You can ask her but I don’t know if she’s still with Tenko” the raven haired boy grunted as he rolled of off her. “I’m gonna fight Tenko for stealing Himiko, I swear” The assassin joked. “Go ask her while I shower” Shuichi hummed, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Maki quickly got to work, neatly packing away Shuichi’s presents, and quickly changing into her brand new outfit, consisting of grey checked trousers, a denim jacket and a t-shirt.

 

Feeling rather giddy now, she skipped down the hallway to Himiko’s room. “What’s got you so happy?” Korekiyo asked, his eyebrows quirking at her. “Let’s just say, today’s been the best day I’ve had in a while” Maki sang as she skipped past him.

 

The brunette knocked on Himiko’s door twice before entering, her heart stopped for a moment and the colour in her face disappeared. “NYEEEHHH!” The red haired screeched, backing away from Tenko. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” Maki squealed, unintentionally slamming the door.

 

The assassin practically ran back to her room, sighing a sigh of relief as she got back. “Are you okay?” Shuichi asked, rubbing his hair with his towel. “I feel like I’ve just walked in on my daughter...” she said more seriously than he would’ve liked.

 

“We have a daughter?” The detective asked in confusion. Maki lay on the bed, her hair sprawling across the mattress. “Are you gonna tell me what happened or not” The raven haired boy chuckled. “I walked in on Himiko and Tenko” Maki explained bluntly.

 

“What? Like kissing? Doing the horizontal tango?” Shuichi joked, tossing his towel into the washing basket. “Just kissing...” The brunette pouted. “Not gonna lie, I saw this coming” he smiled in a matter-of-fact manner.

 

“Why don’t you call her and ask instead?” The detective proposed. “I will, also before you ask you can use the hairdryer” she said, flicking through her phone contacts. “Ugh, I love how you can read my mind” Maki rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

 

“Hi, uh sorry about earlier, do you want to go out for dinner with me and Shuichi?” The latter sat on the edge of the bed, trying to listen in on the conversation. “Be ready in half an hour, okay? Mhm, bye” Maki hung up and dropped her phone.

 

“She’s coming with us, hurry up and dry your hair pretty boy” Shuichi giggled and began to dry his hair. It didn’t take him long to dry his hair and get ready. In fact they still had fifteen minutes to spare but the time he was ready.

 

“Maki can I tell you something?” Shuichi said lowly. “Anything you want ‘Ichi” Maki sighed, leaning against him, watching the tv but listening to the boy next to her.

 

“Sometimes I get this feeling that I... that I don’t do enough for you. In all honesty what do you think?” The brunette bit onto her nail. “I think it’s better if you do things for me randomly though, like sometimes you just buy me things or offer to take me out for dinner. I think if you did stuff like that a lot it would ruin it”. Shuichi twisted the ends of her hair in and out of his fingers. “I guess, but... I still think I should do more”.

 

The assassin furrowed her brow. “Like I said, if you did it a lot it’d take all the joy out of it. Say for example, you bought me something and then bought me something again that same week, and continued to do that for the rest of the month. That’d kind of ruin it for me” Maki smiled warmly up at him.

 

The brunette climbed up, placing multiple, small kisses on Shuichi’s bottom lip. “It doesn’t matter what you do for me though, you know why that is?” Shuichi gazed at her, completely admiring how cute she was being. “...because I love you” he said, his voice low, sultry and smooth.

 

A blush was painting across the girls face, not expecting those words to quite come out in that way. The raven haired boy didn’t even realise what he’d done, he just laughed dryly. The door rattled, breaking their gaze at each other.

 

The couple left the room, meeting with the red headed mage and heading to the car. It took an hour to get to the restaurant, Shuichi made it a statement to take them to a different restaurant each time they ate out.

 

They ordered quickly, and the drinks they’d ordered came just as fast. “I thought you wanted champagne” Shuichi mocked. “I’m driving” the brunette scowled. “Anyways, what’d she walk in on earlier Himiko?” Shuichi questioned, continuing his mocking tone.

 

“... I don’t know what you want me to say” the mage turned away, her face now the same colour as her hair. “What was all your talk about wanting a hus- gah!” Maki elbowed the boy in the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You know you could’ve just told us though” Maki had a way of making people feel better about things, one of her many ways was her soft tone of voice.

 

“I-I didn’t feel comfortable telling anyone” Himiko nervously sipped from her glass. “My lips are sealed” The detective said softly, making a zipping motion at his lips. Himiko giggled slightly at his antics.

 

After an hour or two of discussing Himiko’s love life, which she gradually became more comfortable talking about, they left to head home again.

 

They parted ways as they approached the top of the stairs, Kaito passing them as he went back to his room.

 

Kaito half stumbled through the door. Kaede looked up from her iPad, quirking an eyebrow at her drunken boyfriend. The astronaut fell into the bed, curling up against Kaede.

 

“You stink of weed” Kaede growled, causing Kaito to bounce up and into the bathroom. He returned fifteen minutes later as fresh as a daisy. The spiky haired boy curled up against her once again, his wet hair ticklish against her skin.

 

“What’s up with you?” Kaede giggled as the talker boy pressed her further onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I love you so much, and I don’t think I tell you that enough” Kaito’s breath stank of weed and booze as it spread across her face.

 

“You’re gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow I swear.... and I love you too” Kaede pouted in defeat. Kaito smiled and shifted around so they were both comfortable, and slowly nodded off.

 

Meanwhile, Kiibo had fell asleep which gave Miu the perfect opportunity to slip out for a little while. She knocked on Rantaro’s door before entering. “What’re you doing?” She asked. Rantaro was hitting stuff down in a notebook, laptop open with multiple tabs open at once.

 

“Are you high?” The green haired boy turned to look at her. It was obvious that he was. The inventor climbed onto the bed, which meant she was ready for another heart to heart. “Did you get that dream again?” The adventurer asked, half closing an eye.

 

Miu lay on the bed on the verge of tears. The dream was disgusting and wrong and she hated it. “Listen after your whole pregnancy things cleared up, I think you should talk to Kiibo about it. I genuinely think it might make you feel better” Rantaro sighed.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, thanks ‘Taro. You always know how to read my mind” she chuckled, leaving as quickly as she’d came. The green haired boy was baffled by how she just comes and goes as she pleases.

 

Miu returned to her room, everything exactly as she left it. Crawling back into her side of the bed, the sheets still warm. She crawled onto the silver haired boys chest, placing soft kisses onto it.

 

“I love you. I know sometimes we argue but I love you more than anything-“ “Why’re you crying princess” Kiibo mumbled. At some point during her short whispered rant, the tears she’s been holding back must’ve fell.

 

The silver haired boy cradled her, and began to caress her cheek. “It’s nothing, I’m just having a moment y’know” she giggled. Kiibo sighed and moved her up his body slightly, her head now resting beneath his chin.

 

“I don’t care if it’s something as little as you saw a spider, you can tell me” his words slightly eased her heart. “I keep having this dream, and it’s wrong, just so wrong... and I don’t know what it means”. The silver haired boy nuzzled nose into her hair, smelling the soft scents of the spa she’d been in earlier.

 

“What’s the dream about?” He asked as calmly as he could. “I-in...” Miu’s breathe shook badly. She sighed deeply, she’s decided she’s just going to tell him, and honestly it might be fine. “In the dream, I-I’m having s-sex with this girl... and you pull me back and hug me, then you tell me it’s okay” Kiibo squeezed her slightly and sighed.

 

“I remember have a weird conversation about dreams to Rantaro, and this kind of came up. Not you’re dream exactly but something similar. I think it’s something to do with feeling guilty or integrity”. As much as Miu wanted to disagree with him. She had to admit, she agreed with the integrity part.

 

“I actually feel better now that I’ve spoke about it” The strawberry blonde sighed. “Mhhmm, that’s why I say, if there’s something wrong, we should talk about it” Miu giggled at how he actually did say that to her a lot. Shortly after she fell asleep, Kiibo was left baffled at how she could fall asleep that quickly but he just did the same.

 

Next door, Shuichi lay in bed, flicking through the endless TV channels. So many channels but nothing to watch. “Maki, what’s taking you so long?” He spoke as he continued to flick through the channels.

 

“What do you think?” The raven haired boy pulled his eyes away from the screen to be met with his girlfriend, clad in black and red lace. “You weren’t joking when you said you had something else I liked” he smirked devilishly.

 

Maki slid under the sheets and on top of him with ease, kissing him rougher then he expected. “I noticed how you said we only do this when we’re stressed, but what if I just want to because I feel like it” Shuichi giggled at her half assed explained, but he got the gist.

 

“You haven’t wore red in so long” he purred as he sank his teeth into her neck. “It suits you” Maki smiled just as devilishly as he’d done before. “Don’t make me regret buying this” she said, leaning down over him. “You know I won’t” he said coyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry I’m taking so long to get these out, I’ve had so much to do. 
> 
> All criticism is welcome and I’ll try get another chapter up soon, I hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu drags everyone to a beach bar because why not

Shuichi snored into Maki’s ear, it was honestly beginning to piss her off, seeing as it was one of the things that had woke her up. She decided to stop the noise, she’d hold his nose (which would hopefully wake him up). 

The brunette pinched on her boyfriends nose, causing him to snort. Maki held her hand tightly over her mouth as she laughed, she hadn’t expected that. “What the hell are you doing?” Shuichi sighed, his voice sounding off from her pinching his nose. 

“Your stupid snoring woke me up” The assassin giggled. “Why didn’t you just wake me up instead of grabbing my nose then?” The raven haired boy screwed up his face and chuckled. 

While he was talking Maki had quickly glanced at her phone. “It’s five in the morning, I’m going back to sleep for a while, now that I can without your snoring” The assassin jabbed as she curled up against his chest. 

“Your skins so soft...” The detective sighed quietly, as he traced his hand up and down his girlfriends arm. “I know. You tell me that a lot” she grinned. The couple began to drift off into another sleep, but just as they were the wall began to bang. 

Maki let out the most annoyed groan Shuichi had ever heard. “Five in the fucking morning” she complained, gritting her teeth in slight anger. Maki stepped out of the bed, ignoring how the cold air smacked against her skin form, she marched over the wall and hammered her hand on it. 

“I like Miu and Kiibo, but sometimes they get on my nerves...” Maki breathed. “Come back love, we can get some e-“ Shuichi was interrupted by the door swinging open and Miu bouncing in. 

Maki dived under the covers faster than she’d ever done anything. “Do you not know how to knock?!” The brunette spluttered, her face flushed. “I didn’t knock!-“ “Yeah! The wall not the door” “Same fucking difference” Miu declared as she threw a hand in the air.

“Anyways wanna go to the beach today?” The inventor asked, her demeanour switching from absolutely furious to as calm as the ocean in seconds. “Wha-... We’ll see how we feel about it later, we’re going back to sleep” The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at her friends foul mood. 

“Shuichi?” The boy in question shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah we’ll go, we’re just gonna get a couple extra hours sleep right now” he replied as calm as ever. Miu flashed a wide grin and stuck her thump up as she closed the door. 

“What’s wrong with you?” The detective muttered as he locked his arms around the assassins waist. “Because I’m still tired also my legs hurt” The raven haired boy buried his face in the pillow to muffle his laugh, unbeknownst to her as her eyes were closed. 

Miu was strutting around the building, looking for something to do. They had a small library but that was boring, the office and the lounge was where everyone went to do drugs. And everywhere else was just as boring. 

Giving up, she resided to her room. The inventor kneeled on the bed and shook her boyfriend. Kiibo groaned and rolled over, his arm flailing down the side of the bed. 

“Kiiiiibs...” Miu whined, still shaking him. “What time’s it?” He growled. “It’s 5am” Kiibo snatched the covers up to his chin “Can you not sleep again?” The silver haired boy sighed, in slight annoyance. Miu crawled under the covers and threw her arms around his neck “I’m sorry for snapping at you at times, you know I love you... I’m sorry for waking you” she whispered, tucking her head up next to his. 

“Where did that come from?” The inventors brows knitted “Because I woke you up-“ “No, not that. The other thing” He turned towards her, wrapping his hand around her waist. “Oh, well that’s why I couldn’t sleep” she smiled sheepishly to herself. “Listen I know you better than anybody, so you snapping with me is fine. That way someone who doesn’t know you, doesn’t get yelled at” they both chuckled. 

“I was gonna ask everybody if they wanted to go to the beach today. What do you think?” The inventor drew circles on Kiibo’s chest. “Yeah. I forgot to tell you but the professor wants us to visit him this weekend” Miu cringed. Although she has never met the man, to her he sounded like a pain in the ass. But she couldn’t admit that. 

“Th-“ “Or we could ditch the old fart and amuse ourselves for the weekend” Miu sighed and closed her eyes. “I really am a bad influence on you” The two of them chuckled and Miu finally drifted off to sleep. 

10 Hours Later

The usual suspects were gathered in the lounge, in the middle of everyone was Miu proudly strutting around. “So can we go to the fucking beach or not?” She screeched. “When? It’s already half three” The inventor smiled devilishly at her unknown plan. 

“I was thinking we went to the beach bars tonight and got fucked up!” She cackled. Kaede and Maki exchanged a concerned look. “Miu no you can’t do that now...” Kaede chuckled nervously. 

“I bought another four tests and tried all of them. Every single fucking one turned up negative which means the first one was a dud, so I deserve a fucking drink alright?!” The strawberry blonde barked. 

Kaede felt her whole body become at least ten pounds lighter, she fell over onto Kaito, sighing deeply. “If we’re going I’ll be one of the drivers” Kaito chuckled, petting the pianist’s hair. “I’ll drive also” Korekiyo volunteered. 

“But, may I propose we invite Angie and Himiko?” The long haired boy hissed. “Sure if they can fit in the car they can come” Miu scoffed as she skipped off to her room. Rantaro and Korekiyo exchanged a small high five before leaving. 

Everyone slowly left the lounge, leaving just Kaito and Kaede alone. “You’re only offering to drive because you’re still hungover from yesterday aren’t you?” Kaede giggled. “Yup..” the astronaut grinned. 

“Make sure I get home alive please” the blonde said teasingly as she stood. “Well actually, I was thinking of just leaving you on the beach. You okay with that?” She giggled again at his sarcasm before skipping off. He sighed and followed after her. 

Shuichi closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Maki had crawled back into bed and was now swiping through her phone. “Do you want to go?” He asked, the brunette tan her tongue along her teeth and continued to swipe through her phone. 

“Yeah... I’m not gonna lie it sounds fun. But I’m kind of hungry, hint, hint” she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. “What do you want and I’ll go get it?” Shuichi chuckled dryly. “Can you get me pasta from Amore please” Maki flashed her best innocent smile. 

“Can I shower first, I probably won’t have time when I get back” The assassin nodded, allowing him to go shower. He emerged again twenty minutes later, smelling as fresh as a daisy. 

The raven haired boy tossed a hoodie over his head and ran his hand through his soaked hair. “What kind of pasta did you say you wanted?” He asked while fiddling with his shoes. “Let’s see how much you pay attention, you can guess what kind I like” The detective rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

“You’d be surprised how much I pay attention” he turned, and grinned at her, eyes half lidded and charming. The brunette giggled at his attempts at being seductive. “Pasta isn’t sexy ‘Ichi, sorry to break it to you” she tossed a pillow at him, causing him to yelp in surprise. 

“While I’m out, can you do one thing other than start getting dressed?” The assassin pouted and dropped her phone onto the bed. “Mmmm, depends what it is” she smiled softly. “You can choose something for me to wear, I know you’ve wanted to do that for a while now” Maki’s face visibly lit up. 

“I think we should wear matching outfits” The raven haired boy chuckled before leaving. Although Maki wasn’t the girliest in the world, she loved fashion. It was just something she liked. The brunette quickly got to work, sifting through the wardrobe looking for something for Shuichi to wear. 

Half an hour later she’d settled on what he was wearing. A leather jacket, white t-shirt, black trousers and axel arigato’s (a pair of shoes Maki was proud to say she bought). She sighed, placing the outfit carefully on the bed, before disappearing into the shower. 

1 Hour Later

Maki had just finished drying her hair, and heard her stomach growl louder. Just as she thought she couldn’t wait any longer to get something to eat, the door clicked open. She spun in her chair expecting to see Shuichi, instead she saw...

“We’re leaving at half six, is that okay?” Korekiyo stood in the doorway. “Yeah that’s fine, thanks for telling me” Maki sighed in disappointment. “Also Kaede wants to see you” he said before leaving quickly. 

Maki rushed down the hallway, wanting to get whatever Kaede wanted over and done with quickly. Shuichi, who was walking upstairs at the time, watched her dash part him. She was clearly in too much of a hurry to notice him so he just slinked back into their room. 

Chuckling at the outfit she’d chose for her him. He quickly changed into it and divulged in his own pasta. Maki soon returned and stopped in the doorframe, slightly surprised that he was there. 

The assassin opened the box of pasta and her jaw dropped yet again. “You actually got everything right...” she murmured. “Why, did you think I wouldn’t?” The detective frowned, slightly disheartened. 

“No... I just didn’t think you’d actually remember” she smiled warmly. “You’re a super fussy eater so I try to remember how you like everything. Like how you don’t like pasta without parmesan, or how you can’t eat lettuce and mayonnaise at the same time” Shuichi spoke in a matter of fact tone. 

Maki blushed, continuing to smile as warmly as she did. “I don’t know what to say. Why would you remember all of this?” The assassin furrowed her brow. “Because... I don’t know” The raven haired boy nervously scratched his neck, a red heat creeping up his neck and ears from embarrassment. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed?” Shuichi asked, snapping the attention away from him. “I’m eating this first!” Maki growled. 

2 Hours Later

The motorway was empty as they drove. Kaito and Korekiyo had started having a mini race when they discovered how empty the highway was, which was still dangerous in Maki’s opinion. 

Angie reached for the radio and turned it on. Korekiyo swatted her hand away and turned it back off. “Kiyo let me put music on please~..” “No” Maki, Shuichi and Himiko glanced at each other and leaned further back into their seats. 

Maki and Himiko leaned against Shuichi, who was slowly falling asleep. “How far away is the beach?” Himiko snarled. “Patience everyone, patience” The long haired boy hissed from behind the driving wheel. 

Everyone in the car did as they were told and tried to stay patient and as they did they found that they reached the beach a lot quicker than they thought they would.

Everyone climbed out of both cars and filed into the first bar they saw as they arrived. “You should’ve let someone else drive” Rantaro muttered. “I wanted to make sure you don’t overdo it tonight” The anthropologist hissed. 

The green haired boy, feeling slightly offended, scowled and stormed off to buy drinks for everyone. “What’s up with him?” Miu asked, half caring. “No idea” Korekiyo sighed and sank into his chair. 

Kaede silently swirled her drink in her hand, quickly losing interest in whatever anyone else was talking about. Rantaro returned with a tray full of shots, which everyone quickly downed. And that was how everyone slowly got drunker and drunker. 

After a few rounds of shots Miu was twirling around everyone, determined to get everyone up and dancing. “Come on ‘Tarooooooo~” she squealed, prying at the adventurers arm. 

The green haired boy downed another shot and stood up, he gestured towards Kaede “C’mon, don’t be boring” he chuckled. 

The blonde dived up with them and ran off to the dance floor, Kiibo following shortly behind. “Why aren’t you going?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. 

“Maybe later” the brunette sighed blissfully. Either she was drunk already or there was something wrong, the detective, as good as he was, couldn’t tell. 

“Shuichi can you get us drinks, they don’t believe we’re old enough” Himiko pouted, gesturing towards herself and Angie. The raven haired boy nodded and took off to the bar with them. 

Meanwhile Maki snuck off outside, which wasn’t much of a task as the front of the bar was non-existent. The assassin slipped onto one of the sun loungers, although it was slightly dark, she could see the sea clearly. 

Maki felt her whole body relax, and for the first time she felt fully at peace. This was really the only reason she came, she just wanted to be at peace. 

“Hey...” she heard a familiar voice call out, and the moment was ruined. Her whole body visibly tensed up again. “Hi...” Maki murmured. Kaito sat on the bed next to her, clenching his jaw. 

“I... I just wanted to apologise, for everything. I’m sorry-“ “It’s fine I don’t need the most formal apology you can think of. It’s just nice that you’ve finally gave up your pride and said sorry” She giggled. 

“So... how are you” The astronaut asked with a smile. “Kaito you live in the same building as me, you should know how I’am” she furrowed her brow. “Fair point, but I don’t know what else to say” he chuckled. 

“You know Miu and Kiibo call you ‘Special K’ don’t you” Kaito faked a laugh and stared into the sea. “That’s actually a clever name, y’know I used to think Miu was an idiot. But she’s actually pretty smart” Maki’s giggling hitched. 

“That’s rich coming from an actual idiot” the brunette twisted her head to look back into the bar. She saw Miu, Rantaro and Kiibo furiously swinging around, glasses in the air, Kaede had sat back down and was talking to Korekiyo. 

“You should go save Kaede” he nodded and scratched his goatee. “You’re right... I’ll tell Shuichi you’re out here” he waved as he left. The assassin watched him walk over to Kaede, kissing her on the forehead. 

Meanwhile Shuichi was struggling to carry all sorts of drinks back to the table without spilling any. It was a genuine task.   
The mage and artist snatched their drinks and ran off, leaving Shuichi. 

Kaito stood and hugged Shuichi tightly, lifting him into the air. “What the hell are you doing, put me down!” The detective and astronaut laughed heartily. 

“Maki’s outside if you’re wondering where she is” he whispered. “Oh... thanks, I guess” Shuichi ran his hand through his hair. Kaede grabbed his arm as he walked past her, tugging on his sleeve. 

He leaned down as Kaede pulled him into a hug, sighing onto his neck. “I’m happy for you, you deserve this...” she whispered. “Thank you...” The detective whispered back, pulling away. 

“I’m sorry, am I missing something” Shuichi joked, looking back and forth from Kaede to Kaito. The three of them laughed at nothing. Literally nothing. Just pure happiness. No resentment, no jealousy, nothing. They were finally settling, they were happy. 

Shuichi continued to laugh as he walked away, casually strolling over to where Maki lay. “It was nice of you to disappear on me” Maki giggled as she turned, witnessing her boyfriend smiling widely at her. 

She moved over slightly, allowing him to sit on the edge of the lounger. “Why Are you down here anyway?” The raven haired boy asked. The brunette leaned against him and allowed him to caress her cheek with his hand. 

“It’s so peaceful. Like it’s nice coming out and having fun, but if I had the choice I’d rather relax like this” Shuichi nodded, silently agreeing with her. 

“I think our first vacation should be to the Maldives, I bet you’d love the beaches there” Shuichi hummed, placing small kisses on her head and enjoying the scent of her freshly washed hair. 

The assassin giggled, turning and kissing his jawline. “You’re so perfect...” she sighed blissfully, she felt her body relax as it had before, she felt safe now that Shuichi was with her. 

“And you’re so drunk” he chuckled, tucking a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. “How did you work that out?” She grinned, a small laugh escaping her lips. 

“Well, earlier you and Miu had a race to see who could take shots the fastest, and you’ve had three glasses of gin” he pointed towards her empty glass. 

Maki giggled and leaned towards him, kissing him softly. The detective replied by placing more soft kisses to her own lips, placing his hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, noses still touching. “A little, why?” Shuichi pulled away and whipped off his jacket, handing it to her. She smiled as she put on the oversized jacket, but began laughing more when she looked back at him. 

“What?” The raven haired boy asked, smiling sheepishly. “Nice lipstick” the brunette sniggered, curling into his jacket for more warmth. 

Shuichi wiped his lip with his finger, inspecting it, he found that Maki’s lipstick had been smeared onto his lips. “I’m guessing it’s here too” he continued to smile in the same sheepish manner, as he pointed to the part of his jaw that she had previously kissed. 

Maki nodded with a smug smile spread across her face. She inspected his outfit, seeing if the t-shirt was still tucked in, as she’d instructed him to do earlier. To her surprise, it actually was. “You should let me choose your outfit more often”. 

“Mhmmm~” he sang, fixing the strap of her dress. “Also these trousers look good on you, why don’t you wear them more often” Shuichi knew she wasn’t actually asking, it meant you’re wearing these more often. 

“They’re actually more comfortable than I thought they’d be” she smiled gently as she stared at him. She hadn’t meant to stare but he did the same back. It was uncomfortable though, both of their eyes were full of adoration. 

Shuichi chuckled and winked playfully, breaking the spell. “Do you want to go back over there, or...” Maki stood and picked up her empty glass. “Last one back has to buy the next round of drinks for everyone!” She flicked his shoulder as she struggled to run in the sand in her heels. 

Shuichi jogged closely behind her, watching her wobble around. Wearing heels and being fairly drunk had Maki stumbling sideways, only to be caught by Shuichi, who pulled her back up. 

The couple laughed hysterically as the two of them stumbled forward. The detective managed to keep them both off the ground even though they were laughing absurdly. 

As soon as she’d regained her composure, Maki skipped forward, landing at their table moments before Shuichi. Maki slid in next to Kaede, sticking her tongue out childishly at the raven haired boy. 

“Same again guys” everyone agreed with him and he took off to get drinks. The assassin leaned towards the pianist, peeking at her phone. “You missed Rantaro falling flat on his ass” Miu cackled, pushing the green haired boy playfully. 

“I wouldn’t be able to fall flat on this ass, I’m thick as fuck bitch!” Most of the table laughed hysterically, instead of laughing Korekiyo shot Rantaro a disappointed look. “Oh my god I’ve got a idea, we should play truth or dare-“ “No Kiibo, this didn’t end well last time” Korekiyo continued to scold people. 

“You’re such a bore, Kiibo I think we should” Kaede smiled. Shuichi returned, carefully placing the tray of drinks on the table and squeezing in next to Rantaro. “Screw this I’m going back up to dance” Rantaro declared and half the table followed him. 

3 Hours Later

“Wooooooo~” The whole car cheered as Rantaro popped a bottle of champagne, trying to catch as much of it in his mouth as he could. Miu, Rantaro and Kiibo took turns of gulping down the bottle, while Angie and Korekiyo sat grumpily in the front. 

They soon got home, much to the anthropologists relief. Everyone bundled out of the car except from Rantaro, who stayed, silently waiting for the other boy to say something. 

The long haired boy whipped two small packets of the storage compartment. One was filled with white powder, the other with a green substance. The adventurer sighed, and leaned back in his seat. 

“You need to stop this...” Korekiyo asked softly. “So the other week when you said if I wanted to date you there’d be conditions” “This is one of them”. Rantaro sighed heavily, growing slightly pissed off. 

“You know I take that stuff though, so do you” Korekiyo whipped around in his chair. “You’re an addict, you can’t function without this or alcohol” he waved the bag around in his hand. 

“I’m not saying for you to do this for me, do it for yourself... please” The usually cold and unreadable boy, pleaded and begged. Which was honestly a sad sight for the adventurer. “I’ll think about it... but honestly if you stay in my room for the night” he smiled devilishly. 

“Tempting...” he returned to his unreadable demeanour as he stepped out of the car, turning off the engine. 

Everyone had retired to their rooms for the night, completely spent. Kiibo and Miu collapsed onto the bed in almost unison. Not having enough energy to get changed, Kiibo just stripped and crawled under the covers. 

Meanwhile Miu quickly rid herself of her makeup, changed and crawled back onto the bed. “Going to sleep so soon?” She said teasingly, poking Kiibo’s nose with her finger. 

Kiibo held his hands out for her to hold them, which she complied with easily. The two intertwined fingers, locking them together. The inventor smiled as they exchanged small kisses with each other. 

“How amazing is it that I’m not actually preggers, huh?” She giggled, dropping down onto the silver haired boys chest. “I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t really worried” he said, causing Miu to snort. 

“Bullshit” she declared. “I wasn’t, I mean... do you think we’ll have one? Like later” The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at him and lay flat on his chest. 

“I swear you always get all sentimental when your drunk” she slurred. “I’m ju-“ “But before you say anything... I hope we will, one day. But first and foremost, I hope we stay together” he didn’t bother finishing his sentence. Kiibo just smiled and kissed her neck. 

“Ahhh, stop that!” She cried out in laughter, as he tickled at her sides. “Mwahahah” he continued to tickle her, if they were honest, they were both children at heart. 

The silver haired boy flipped her over placing sloppy kisses on her cheek and continuing to tickle her. “Stop it!” She giggled, loving the attention. 

He came up to face her, his face inches from hers. “Idiot...” she breathed before placing her lips against his. “I love you” he said, smiling against her lips. “Who doesn’t?” They both giggled. “I love you too” she said, petting the side of his face. 

Meanwhile Kaito lay in bed, waiting for Kaede to get changed so he could sleep. “Do you think I could do a reverse strip tease?” Kaito chuckled and looked up from his phone “What’s that?”.

“Like a strip tease except putting clothes on instead” she began singing her finest Marvin Gaye tribute, as she put on her oversized t-shirt. 

If Kaito was honest, it was actually quite funny. She smiled brightly as she crawled in next to him, squeezing under his arm. “Do you really love me?” The blonde asked, squinting her eyes. “Yeah, whats not to love?” She smiled and rested her arm on his chest. 

“Good answer...” she giggled lowly. “Did you have fun?” He asked, playing with her hair. “I did actually...” the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until...

“Can I dye your goatee?” The astronaut chuckled and put the light out. “Like can I braid it?” She giggled, moving closer to his chest. “Yeah, sounds fun” he kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Shuichi and Maki both lay awake, staring at the ceiling. They were tired, but they couldn’t sleep, y’know the usual. “I was thinking, don’t you think we should start looking at houses?” Maki asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

“I’m thinking it’d be better to get it soon, so we can have it furnished before we actually move in” he tilted his head to the side as she did. 

“It’s kind of crazy don’t you think, like we’ve only been dating for four months, yet it feels like forever...” he said wistfully in his drunken stupor. “Wow.... I didn’t know I could fall in love so quickly” she giggled, cuddling up against him. 

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, taking a moment to take in the ocean scents. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could swear he could feel her fall asleep, so he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Again I’m sorry these are taking so long to get up but I’m trying. Anyways all criticism is welcome, thanks for reading!


	14. Screw It, Let’s Do It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast finally move out, but their dumb adventures probably don’t end there.

Shuichi was woken by the sound of rustling in the room. The sound grew increasingly louder and it was honestly annoying him. He patted the space next to him on the bed, instead of finding another figure, it was just empty sheets. 

He sighed, crawling out of bed and into the wardrobe, where the sound was coming from. “Love, what’re you doing?” The detective asked quietly as he stood in the doorframe. 

“Remember when we first moved in, there was boxes with stuff that belonged to us?” Shuichi nodded, eyes closing. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” Maki sighed, her sloppily thrown up ponytail swinging as she turned. “It’s fine, what is it you’re looking for?” He asked softly. 

“Do you know where I put my birth certificate?” She lay down on the carpet, ready to give up on searching. The raven haired boy chuckled dryly “You’re on the wrong side love” he pointed to the drawer directly across from her. 

The brunette opened the drawer, the first thing she saw was her birth certificate. “Go back to bed ‘Ichi, I’ll be back in a moment” she messed around in the drawer. “I’m gonna go get some painkillers and water while I’m up, want me to get you some?”. 

“One step ahead of you, I’ve already been and got some. There’s some for you on the desk” Shuichi turned and saw two glasses of water and a box of painkillers. Shuichi smiled at her thoughtfulness as he downed the pills. He closed his eyes, taking in the light scent of the perfumes lined up on the desk. 

A sudden light weight fell onto his back and two soft arms wrapped around him. “You know it’s 4am don’t you?” Maki giggled. “Oof, too early for us” Shuichi chuckled, turning and swooping his lover up into his arms. She giggled as he carried her into their bed, pulling the covers up to their chins. 

“Wait, why were you looking for your birth certificate?” Maki’s smile spread from ear to ear. The brunette stumbled around in the sheets, snatching her laptop from the side of the bed and whipping it open. She turned the screen so it was facing her boyfriend and he was honestly amazed at how organised she was. 

“How long have you been awake for?” He furrowed his brow in surprise. “Couple hours?” Maki smiled, causing Shuichi to smile back. In front of him was a picture for a large suburban house. It had a garage and three bedrooms apparently.

“When I said we should start looking I didn’t think you’d actually look” he mumbled, he was completely surprised by this. The assassin rolled her eyes and tapped her nails on the screen “What do you think?” The detective nodded repeatedly “I like it”. 

He raised a hand to scroll down the page but Maki shut it down before he could. “So first things first. How sure are you that you we should live together” Shuichi giggled “We do live together, I doubt it’ll be any different” Maki cringed at the fact that he has a fair point. 

“I was thinking we could pay halve each for the house. That way it’s official both of our house” she turned away, blushing slightly. “I can pay for bills...” The raven haired boy smiled at her, waiting for her to finish his sentence. “...and I can pay for groceries” she smiled back, dropping the laptop to the side of the bed. 

The brunette caressed his chest gently, her breathing slow and steady against his bare skin. “I’m glad I met you, I love you...” Shuichi twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, placing a kiss to her head. “I love you too, but you should really get some sleep”. He felt her body jiggle as if she were laughing (which probably meant she was but he just couldn’t hear). 

“What’s so funny?” The raven haired boy pouted. “You’re so adorable” she flashed one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen before. Of course she’s seen her smile like this, but it was so unbelievably rare, he had to cherish the moment and smile back just as brightly. 

She noticed that he was squirming around uncomfortably, which made her nervous for some reason. “My back hurts” he continued to smile, reassuring it wasn’t anything she was doing. “Can I crack your back” Shuichi was slightly taken aback by the question.

It was a strange thing to ask, but he should honestly be used to the odd requests. “Uh... if you’d like to” she made a circling motion, and as she’s asked, he rolled over onto his stomach. This was honestly the strangest and funniest thing the couple had ever done. 

“Breathe in... breathe out” then a painful cracking noise. Shuichi burst into laughter, which startled Maki, causing her to fall forward onto his back. Another cracking noise came from his body. “What’s so funny?” She nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“I can imagine someone walking in right now and being so confused” picturing the scene in her head, the brunette started laughing with him. The detective turned his head to face her. He flashed a dazzling smile and winked at her. 

“I’m not tired anymore” The assassin swiftly pulled the covers up further over her. “Well why don’t we make some moves to try and get that house?” Shuichi nodded, caressing her arm. “Let’s do it” he yawned, reaching for the laptop again. 

6 Hours Later 

Everyone who had been drinking the night before groaned and had a grim look on their face. “How do you feel?” Kaito asked, pointing his filled fork towards Miu and Kiibo. 

“I’m never drinking again” Miu growled, rubbing her temples. “She says this but you’ll see her popping a bottle of champagne in a couple hours” Kaede and Maki looked at each other and giggled. “Hey! Popping that bottle of champagne last night was so fun, right Kiibs?” The inventor nudged her half asleep boyfriend.

“It was a fun night-“ “Too right it was!” Rantaro boomed as he burst into the dining room. “You’re late~” Maki sang while literally feeding a hungover Himiko. 

“Sorry, was having a romantic morning” he winked and smiled happily. “Romantic?” Shuichi sniggered, looking over at Kiibo who was also sniggering. “‘Taro your idea of romance is having a fuck then asking their name on the way out” Miu cackled, causing everyone else too.

“Shut up, its official now!” Rantaro squealed, pouring himself some lemonade. “Yeah right! Kiyo hates other humans, never mind dating someone” Kiibo exclaimed, hand gestures flying. “I’ll prove it, just wait till he gets here” Rantaro smiled proudly as he stuffed a piece of a pancake into his mouth. 

The group gave each other glances of confusion. As if right on cue, Korekiyo walked into the room, taking his seat as silently as he came. He glanced around the table nervously as all eyes were on him.

“What?” The long haired boy asked, stealing some of the berries on the side of Rantaro’s plate. “They don’t believe that you’d date me” The anthropologist smiled sheepishly and swallowed the berries he’d stole previously. 

“I mean you said you’d get clean for me so-“ “What did you just say?” Miu interrupted, not meaning to be rude. “Oh yeah, ‘Taro said he’d get clean if I dated him” The inventor turned fully to her boyfriend and slipped onto his lap. “I think I’m having a stroke, what the fucks happening to my gay”. 

Maki rolled her eyes as she continued to feed Himiko. “I’m so tired” Himiko complained, resting her head on Mali’s arm. “You can go back to bed if you want” the brunette stated. “I’ll carry her up” Shuichi said, smiling brightly. Maki arched an eyebrow at him but noticed what he was doing. 

“Let’s go” he mouthed, pointing towards the door. The detective got up and lifted up the small mage, carrying her out of the room and upstairs. He dropped her onto her bed and put the covers over her, before leaving the room. 

“I bet you’d be a good dad” she said wistfully. “You don’t want a kid do you” he narrowed his eyes in disbelief “No idiot I was just saying... ugh never mind” she turned and took off back to her room. 

4 Hours Later

Miu sat outside on the porch, the ash from her cigarette falling onto the banister. She took a long drag, puffing out smoke rings after she did. “Something the matter?” The green haired boy asked as he walked out next to her. 

“Everyone’s changed so much yet... I’m just the same...” she took another drag and looked away. “I think that’s because everyone’s kind of settling. But you’ve already settled y’know” He smiled. 

The strawberry blonde stared at the parked cars. She knew she’d settled, but that’s not what’s changing. There’s something else that she can’t quite put her finger on. The inventor was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“Meet me in the car” why did Kiibo want to meet in the car? She thought it was strange but she did as he asked and went over to the car, waving goodbye to Rantaro as she did. 

Kiibo eventually turned up and reversed out of the driveway almost instantly. “Where are we going?” Miu asked, honestly completely nervous by this chance of pace. “It’s a surprise” the silver haired boy smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. 

Kiibo stopped the car in front of what looked like a rather important apartment complex. “So I heard Maki and Shuichi started looking for a house together... so I thought we’d do the same” Kiibo blushed, scratching his neck. 

“We could’ve looked on the website” Miu giggled, looking down at her knees. “I-I did, and I remember once you said you’d love to live in a penthouse s-so...” Kiibo kept swallowing large, nervous gulps. 

“You didn-“ “So I arranged with the owner for us to come look around to see if we want to buy the place” Miu leaned over, forcing her way into his mouth. “Why would you do all this?” Miu giggled out of sheer happiness and amazement. 

“Because I love you more than anything” he purred and cupped her cheek. Miu’s whole face lit up red, she was excited, flustered, happy... she was feeling so much at once it was overwhelming. And just like that the two were skipping upstairs to what she hopes will be her new home. 

Meanwhile Kaede gently swayed side to side, dancing to the music that was blaring throughout the lounge. She didn’t have anything else to do so she thought she’d just sit around there. 

“All alone?” Rantaro asked, as he came through to the room. “Yeah... I just needed some time for myself” she smiled just as gently as her hips swayed. “Everyone’s rushing around and getting ready to move out. What about you?” The green haired boy asked, slightly curious at how laid back she was. 

“I can always rent a place until I buy one” Kaede shrugged, falling onto the sofa. “You’re far too calm about this, it’s almost unnerving” the adventurer knitted his eyebrows in worry. “Kaito’s moving back in with his grandparents so he can look after them. So I’ll be living on my own really” the pianist smiled in embarrassment. 

Rantaro switched on the tv and came to lie with her, grabbing a pillow to rest on. “Oh yeah I forgot to ask, will you travelling the world again?” Kaede mimicked him by grabbing a pillow. “Yeah actually, I’ll travel for a month or two then I’ll come back home, and you get the idea” he scratched his neck. 

“Can I come with you? I’d love to see the world... I mean that’s if you don’t mind I me-“ “No don’t worry, of course you can come” he chuckled. “Uh, my parents actually own a villa at the edge of the city. So their gonna let me live there. You can stay at my place till you get on your feet if you’d like”. 

Kaede smiled, really considering his offer. It was a amazing offer. Live in a villa till she gets her own place and travel the world. “It’s a deal” she smiled. Rantaro was more than happy for her to join him on his travels, he’s actually glad of the company. 

“That’s kind of sad that he’s not moving in with you” Rantaro flicked the Netflix app on. “True it is, but honestly it’s too soon to live together” Rantaro narrowed his eyes at her in complete confusion. “You do live together though” the blonde sat up and hugged the pillow. 

“Sleeping in the same room is completely different from actually living together, we’ll have to clean, cook, do laundry-“ “Fair point actually” Rantaro pouted, flicking through the endless tv shows. “I thought I could hear you two, what’re you guys doing?” Shuichi asked, peeking his head into the lounge.

“We’re just chilling, wanna join” Shuichi stepped into the room, leaning against the wall, swinging his car keys. “Why don’t we have a movie day, we can go get snacks if you’d like” Rantaro and Kaede smiled brightly, knowing that he’d just read their minds. 

Maki silently slid down the hall hanging up the phone as she approached. “Movie day?” Kaede yelled, knowing that she was out there. “Perfect” Maki said spinning into the room with a cheerful smile on her face. 

“Let’s go then” Rantaro groaned and began sprinting to the car, Kaede following closely behind. “What’s got you so happy” The raven haired boy asked as the assassin reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “We’ve got a viewing of the house on Saturday” she continued to smile. 

Shuichi chuckled dryly at how happy she was. “Aren’t you excited?” Maki rapped her nails on his neck, tickling the skin. “I’am but I genuinely don’t know what to say” Maki smiled as she ran her tongue along her teeth. 

“I heard you from along the corridor mention snacks, you know what to get me” “I do” he chuckled as he looked out the window to see if the other two were in the car. “I’ll see you when you’re back” she gave him a quick peck to the lips. “Mhm” he hummed as he strolled out the door. 

1 Hour Later 

By the time the three got back from their food run, Maki, Himiko, Korekiyo and Kaito had gathered in the lounge. It didn’t take long for everyone to get settled and start watching a tv show. 

Kaito was forced to sit on the floor so Rantaro and Kaede could lie together. Shuichi sat on the floor at the corner of the sofa, Himiko and Maki were at either side above him, the latter was playing with his hair. Korekiyo however, lay across separate arm chair, his lanky form visible under the blanket. 

The group divulged themselves in seasons of American Horror Story for hours on end. Until being interrupted. “WHO’S FUCKING HUNGRY!?!” Miu boomed, bursting through the front door, Kiibo following behind her with multiple boxes of pizza. 

“What are you guys doing?” Kiibo asked, peeking his head out from behind the boxes. Maki pointed towards the TV so he might get the idea. “This sounds fun” The silver haired boy smiled. 

Miu dashed around like a mad women, grabbing soda for herself and Kiibo and quickly getting changed into her pyjamas. “Let me on the sofa” Miu whined. Maki moved the sleeping Himiko to the front side of her, spooning the girl. 

Miu and Kiibo lay on the opposite side of the assassin. Everyone devoured the slices of pizza quickly. It was actually a extremely uneventful day in the end.   
Everything was becoming completely normal. 

5 Months Later

Maki and Shuichi purchased their new home the first chance they got and over the months they would spend days painting and decorating it for when they actually moved in. 

Today was finally that day. Everything from the mansion was packed, placed in the car, and ready to go. “‘Ichi where’s the-“ Maki stopped dead in her room, watching the young mage sobbing on her bed. 

“Himiko what’s wrong?” She asked, hurrying over to the bed. “I’m gonna miss you guys” Himiko whined, wiping her tears. “We can still do stuff together, remember to say hi to your mother for me” Maki smiled, trying to lighten the others girl’s heart 

The red haired girl continued to cry onto Maki’s lap now. The brunette ruffled the other girls hair and lifted her chin up. “Himiko... you’re not a little girl anymore. This is just life, I promise we’re still gonna be friends” The assassin couldn’t resist telling her that, she had to. 

The small girl stood and wiped her tears one last time. “Just as long as you let me pay for my own food” Himiko giggled before leaving. “Uhhh...” Shuichi exclaimed from the doorframe, shifting his eyes suspiciously. “Is everything ready?” The brunette sighed.

Shuichi stuck his thumb up and grinned up an idiot “Everything except us” Maki rolled her eyes and chuckled, striding over to join him at the door. She leaned against his chest, letting him take her weight. 

The detective gently caressed her sides, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. “When we’re done unpacking, I’m not moving from the sofa for the rest of the day” she felt him sigh against her head. 

“Better hurry because there’s not a lot of the day left” Maki giggled and tapped on his chest lightly. The couple skipped downstairs, saying their goodbyes to those who they passed. 

“What’s wrong with her” Shuichi asked, pointing towards a crying Miu. “I’m so fucking happy alright!” The inventor snapped, clinging onto her boyfriends arm. “This is so exciting!” Kaede boomed, skipping out of the lounge. 

Everyone exchanged hugs as they prepared themselves to leave. “Kiyo, Kaede, ready to get moving?” Rantaro smiled as he hopped down the last step. Kaede clapped in anticipation. 

“Maki, Miu, I’ll see you two on Sunday!” Kaede said giddily as she skipped out the door, shortly followed by Rantaro and Kiyo. Maki and Shuichi glanced at each other in confusion. 

“She’s staying in Rantaro’s villa till she gets a place and she’s travelling the world with them” Kaito said, his face as gloomy as ever. “Oh... did something happen between you and Kaede?” Maki tried to pry the information out of him. 

“No it’s because I’m going to look after my grandparents. I’ll see her when she’s back. I’ll see you guys later” he huffed and practically stormed out the door. The remaining couples gave each other a look of concern. 

“I’m so fucking excited to move into this apartment!” Miu squealed, her concern fading quickly. “True we should get moving before Team DR turn up” Kiibo sighed, trying to hide his happiness. 

The four walked out to their cars, hugging each other before the drove their separate ways for the time being. Shuichi and Maki’s house was an hour drive, they ended up picking up groceries on the way there. 

They unpacked quickly, eager to relax for the rest of the day. The house smelled fresh and brand new, it was almost like a dream that they were even here. 

“I’m so tired” Shuichi groaned, kicking his shoes off and falling back onto the sofa. “Same but I’m also hungry so” Maki chuckled to herself, rummaging through their freshly bought food. 

“Apart from the occasional helping in the kitchen at the villa. I’ve actually never cooked before” she could see the detective giving her the widest shit eating grin she’d ever saw. “What?!” The brunette spluttered, her face red with embarrassment.

Shuichi reluctantly got up and strode over into their kitchen. “I’ll teach you how to make curry then, is that alright?” His smiled softened as he started whipping ingredients out of the fridge. “Yeah that’s fine” Maki watched as he pulled out everything she assumed he needed. 

Shuichi literally took Maki by the hand and taught her to make katsu curry (really the only impressive recipe he knew off by heart). While they waited for the chicken to grill, the detective guided his girlfriend through chopping onions. 

The two giggled as he guided her hands, neatly chopping away. “This is actually fun” Maki admitted, as she wasn’t able to control her smile and the blush on her face. “Mhmm... it is” The raven haired boy chuckled. Shuichi let go of her to make the actual sauce. 

After a short while of preparing their dinner, it was eventually ready. The couple settled onto the sofa, enjoying their first meal together. “Don’t you think it’s so much better now no one can bother us?” The assassin mimicked his smirk from earlier and raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head towards him. 

“Does that sound selfish?” Shuichi simpered. “A little, but I can’t say I don’t like hearing that” she purred sprawling herself across his lap. “I was thinking of getting a job at my uncles firm, what do you think” the detective asked, tracing the small of her back with his finger. 

“What’re the shifts?” She sighed, enjoying the attention she was getting. “Three days a week, from four to eight hours. Or at least that’s what he said” the brunette pouted “That sounds fine, you should do it if you want to”. 

“In that case I will” he smiled gently. The raven haired boy shifted Maki so he could lie up behind her. He softly massaged her muscles at random and planted random kisses onto her neck. 

“Y’know I’ve never given you a love bite before” Maki giggled and rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing you want to give me one” she reached her arm back and caressed the side of his chest. 

She felt the slight nip of his teeth, nibbling and sucking at her skin. It was a strange feeling to say the least. “Officially marked as mine” he giggled playfully. “Oh, so what’s the ring for them” she giggled with him. Maki began to fall asleep to the feelings of his small affections until she inevitably did. 

Miu bounced around her apartment, even after being here for hours she still hadn’t decided what she liked the most about it. As she began to settle into her overwhelmingly gorgeous apartment, she let herself out onto the balcony, leering over the city lights. 

“It’s a nice view...” Kiibo said, handing her a glass of wine. “It really is- what the?” The inventor stuck her fingers into the glass, fishing out a ring. She turned her head and stared suspiciously at her boyfriend, who’s face was now red.

“I-I don’t know if it’s too soon or not. But what I do know is that I l-love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you an-“ “Kiib’s...” Kiibo stopped in his tracks as the strawberry blonde leaned towards him, lazily resting her arms on his shoulders. 

“...as if I’d say no” she breathed. They shared a long passionate kiss, they both pulled away, resting their heads against each other’s and trying to catch their breath. “I really wasn’t sure what you’d say” The silver haired boy admitted sheepishly.

Miu giggled and shook her head “Am I really that much of a pain in the ass to date?” Kiibo loosely held her waist and wiggled his nose against hers. “Mmmm.. a little” they both giggled together. 

“Can I ask how much it was for this place by the way?” Kiibo stared out across the balcony, bracing himself for her outrage “1.5 million...” he whispered. And as expected Miu almost spat out her drink. 

“Why the fuck would you pay for this!?” The silver haired boy smirked cheekily at her “It’s not like I can’t afford it” The inventor rolled her eyes and began gliding back inside. 

“Where are you-“ “I’m going to think up some new inventions before we end up bankrupt” she growled, clearly not amused at the price of the place. He can’t say he didn’t know she’d react this way, but he also knew that she’d get over it.

Music blared throughout Rantaro’s villa, which Kaede could get used to. “They say that romance makes you blind! Then I’ll be blind for a lifetime!” Rantaro sang along with the music as he danced through the living room. 

“I can see your face from miles, and miles away, but heavens knows it’s gonna fade!” Korekiyo sang along with him, both of them were completely out of time and singing the wrong lyrics, which only made Kaede laugh. The anthropologist emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne, popping it open and allowing the alcohol to flow out.

The music stopped as Rantaro’s phone blared as loudly as the song had before it. “Kaito, talk to me” The green haired boy growled. “Got room for one more?” Kaede’s face lit up at his words, it only lifted a weight off her.

“Duhhhhh, I’ll send you the address, just let yourself in when you get here” Rantaro hung up and started to dance around once again. “Is it desiiiiirrre, or is it love that I’m feeling for you” he danced in Kaede’s direction, trying to get her to join. 

The pianist giggled as she joined him, the long haired boy joining shortly after. The three of them danced around the open floor like absolute idiots, not a care in the world. “Kaito Momota: luminary of the stars!” Kaede screamed as the purple haired boy entered the house, dropping his bags at the door. 

He got the idea and joined them in dancing straight away. Korekiyo and Rantaro sang to each other, occasionally giving each other the cheeky peck on the lips. “Are you drunk?” Kaito asked, picking up the blonde. “Off of the atmosphere, yeah” she joked, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

“I love you, and I mean it when I say I want to be with you... and I don’t tell you that enough” The astronaut sighed blissfully. “I already knew that! But I love you too” Kaede said, kissing his cheek. He eventually put her back down and they went back to dancing the night away, just the four of them. 

Meanwhile, Shuichi tried to get used to their new bathroom and the fancy sinks that he genuinely had no idea how to use. “Hey Maki, what do you think everyone else is doing right now?” The detective asked, walking into their bedroom. 

“Probably nothing special” The brunette raised an eyebrow and half smirked. “Not to exaggerate by the way but this bed is really comfortable” Shuichi chuckled as he crawled under the covers. 

“It’s more comfortable now that I’ve got my favourite pillow” Maki fell onto his chest to rest her head, causing him to chuckle and roll his eyes. “What’re you doing?” The raven haired boy tried to steal glimpses of her phone but failed. 

“It’s none of your business” she stuck her tongue out like a child. “Also I’ve been thinking-“ “Never a good sign when that’s how you start your sentence” Shuichi cut her off with a smile. “Shut up!” The assassin giggled, slapping his chest.

“Anyway so you know how the marriage?” The detective nodded to show he was listening. “I was thinking about it and... screw it let’s do it” Shuichi knitted his eyebrows in confusion, not entirely understanding.

“Let’s do it! Let’s get married!” Her head shot up to face him and there was a sudden gleam in Maki’s eyes, it was enchanting to him. “Are you sure, I mean before you were-“ “Of course I’am, I want you, every day for the rest of my life”.

since they’d moved in earlier that day Maki realised something. They were good for each other, and in her eyes, even though she was young she’d eventually have to settle right? And why would she want anyone other than him? It just didn’t make sense that way. 

“Believe me ‘Ichi... you’re more than I could ask for, and I love you more than anything..” she breathed, not even realising how close they’d both became to each other. “Wow I didn’t know you could read my mind” Maki giggled as she left a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

“Am I blowing your mind right now?” The brunette giggled, her smile beaming across her face as well as her light blush. “And maybe something else if I play my cards right?” He said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. She continued to giggle as he returned the gesture “Pffft you wish” Maki collapsed onto his chest, getting comfortable.

“I’m serious you know...” she breathed, tracing her finger along his collarbone. “Love, you know that I want to be with you. And I will be with you for as long as you’ll tolerate me” he sighed, cradling her in his arms. “Good. I didn’t want you skipping out on me” they both chuckled.

The couple knew they were both sincere, in fact they loved that about their relationship. They could be totally honest between them, because ‘Honesty is the best policy’ as the women from Maki’s orphanage put it. 

But if they were totally honest, they’ve came this far, what would be the point in going back and ending it now? “So how’d I play my cards?” Maki giggled as she nuzzled in under his neck “Terribly” he pressed a small kiss to her forehead and wrapped the covers around them, allowing them both to drift off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had so much fun writing this chapter. I think I’m gonna write two or three more chapters before wrapping the story up. I hope everyone enjoyed reading, all criticism is welcome!


	15. Two Days Of Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is a lightweight and everyone knows it.

2 Months Later 

“SHUICHI HURRY UP!” Maki boomed as she hurriedly strapped her heels on. “I’M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!” He yelled back, hopping around trying to put his shoes on. The two practically ran out to the car. 

They’d been moved into their new home for a couple months now. Everything was fine, Shuichi worked at his uncles detective agency, Maki worked part time at the local kindergarten. 

A month or two ago Kiibo and Miu had got engaged. Then literally two days ago they announced, completely out of the blue, that they were throwing a engagement party. “Trust Miu to throw a party and give everyone five minutes notice to get ready” Maki complained, attempting to finish off the last bits of her makeup at each traffic light. 

“How much do you wanna bet they’ll be drunk when making their speech” Shuichi smirked as he swerved round a corner, causing Maki’s purse to fly off her knee. They were stopped once again at a traffic light and they were both growing impatient at the traffic.

They eventually got to the hotel the party was being thrown at and once again ran inside (they were pretty late). “Kiibo!” Maki yelled over the music, Kiibo and Miu dashed towards them, hugging them tightly. 

“You’re late but the others aren’t here yet so..” Miu giggled, walking them to their table. “You’re not drunk yet?” Shuichi joked, causing his girlfriend to pinch his arm under the table. “No I’m driving so I can’t, he however is absolutely hammered” Kiibo smiled innocently, which made it obvious that he actually was. 

“I was looking forward to your drunk speech” the two girls laughed in unison. “Did you see the invention I was worki-“ “WE’RE HERE!” Kaede screamed as she and the others fell through the door. 

The newly engaged couple stood to greet them as they made their way towards the table. “We got off the plane like five hours ago and rushed around trying to get ready, it was a nightmare” Rantaro chuckled. 

“Oh my god, but Thailand was gorgeous. But there was random packs of stray dogs that went around at night, right Kiyo” The anthropologist scratched his neck. “Yeah it was strange. We kept hearing them howling” Kaede smiled widely “I thought that was just you and ‘Taro” she burst out into laughter at her own joke. 

“I’m sorry. I’m jet lagged as fuck and I was drinking before I came” the blonde fanned herself with her hand. “Where’s Kaito?” Shuichi asked, discreetly searching around the room for his friend. 

“Parking the car or some shit” The blonde waved her hand and scanned the room, one of the straps of her dress falling down only to be put back into place by Korekiyo.

“Are you seriously already drunk?” Miu knitted her brows, slightly offended by her. “I only had three or four...” the pianist pouted, hand gestures flying left and right. Shuichi exhaled slowly and stood up “I’m gonna go get drinks, what do you guys want?”.

The group barked (slurred in Kaede’s case) their orders and he walked off to the bar. The detective spotted Kaito as he edged closer to the bar. “Hey, you look like you’re enjoying yourself” Shuichi placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Kaito’s sour face.

“Oh hi, I was just about to come over” the raven haired boy rolled his eyes at his obvious lie. “Well your timings perfect anyway you can help me bring the drinks back” as Shuichi ordered the drinks, the astronaut downed the rest of his pint and tried to walk away.

“So why do you always look like your in a bad mood” Shuichi’s expression turned cold and unreadable, causing Kaito to flinch slightly. “It’s just my face...” Kaito growled, they both leaned against the counter, watching the bartender fill the drinks. 

“I don’t believe you, you can’t constantly look like you’ve just been through trauma” The spiky haired boy glared at him as he picked up half the drinks and began storming to the table. Shuichi sighed as he sat down after the other boy and took a sip of his beer. 

Maki squeezed his arm under the table and raised an eyebrow at him. “I tried to have a conversation with misery over there” the brunette glanced at the person he was referring too, and instantly knew what he meant. “Don’t let him bother you, not our problem” she smiled softly and turned away, attempting to step back into the ongoing conversation.

“He is when we have to fucking look at him for the rest of the night” mumbled into his drink “Stop it” Maki hissed, hitting his arm lightly. “I swear though! Maki, does Shuichi do that thing when he shaves?” Maki immediately started laughing, leaving Shuichi chuckling but still slightly offended.

“Do you mean leaving his shavings in the sink or something?” “Yes!” The girl’s at the table roared out laughter. “Hey! I clean them!” Kiibo chuckled, exaggerating how offended he was. 

“Yeah, after I tell you to clean it up” Miu cackled and tapped his shoulder, pitying his attempt at sticking up for himself. “So in Thailand, we were out partying or whatever and we couldn’t get back to our hotel. So this guy that we were out with offered that we stay at his place” Kaede suddenly burst into a story. 

Rantaro cringed, knowing exactly what she was about to say, which only left everyone confused. “We were all hella’ drink and we crashed on his sofa. But Rantaro got up during the night to go pee” “Oh my god I loved this, wait I have pictures” The anthropologist started flicking through his phone.

“Anyways, he thought the table in the living room was the toilet bowl. So he started pissing all over the table and we woke up and started shouting at him” The blonde burst into a drunken fit of laughter, banging her fist off the table as she laughed. 

“I don’t remember doing it but apparently I did” the green haired boy giggled, shrugging off his embarrassing moment. The long haired boy passed his phone around the table, causing everyone to laugh at how the story was actually true.

“Wait so what did the guy say when he saw this?” Miu perked up, furrowing her brow, completely puzzled. “He never found out-“ “How the hell didn’t he find out” Shuichi chuckled.

“We cleaned it up, left fifty bahts on the table and left” Rantaro laughed breathily and took a sip of his drink. The party continued on, old friends and family of both Miu and Kiibo piling through the door.

Shuichi hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol in hours so that he was fit to drive. He sat at the table with Kaito and Angie (who’d turned up very late along with Himiko). “Seriously what’s wrong with you?” Shuichi growled, now actually pissed off at the other boy. 

“Okay fine... since you’re so fucking interested I’ll tell you” “Finally...” Angie went to join everybody else in dancing, not wanting to be apart of whatever was about to happen. 

“It’s just that Kaede’s-“ The detective sighed rudely “-always fucking ditching me for those two jackasses” Kaito took a swig from his beer bottle, savouring the bitter taste. “Kaito, she likes you. Stop being jealous idiot...” The two boys chuckled at each other. 

Shuichi turned his attention to the two girls at the bar, Maki and Himiko to be exact. “Not gonna lie, I can’t believe you ended up with Maki” The astronaut sniffed. “Neither can I if I’m honest. But I’m glad” the raven haired boy muttered into his glass of water. 

Kaito smiled goofily at him, and turned his head to look at the two girls. “Lucky you though, she’s got a great ass” he laughed. “Don’t talk about my fiancé like that” Shuichi growled, standing up and making his way over to the bar. Kaito sighed, knowing he must’ve crossed the line.

“When’re they gonna do their speech. I wanna see Kiibo vom on the mic” Himiko giggled along with the taller girl. “I think he might pass out before he even gets to the mic” Maki and the red haired girl watched Kiibo stagger around the dance floor with Miu, who was dying at her boyfriends state. 

“Looking for me?” Shuichi saw her looking around as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Nope, but I’ll say it was if it makes you happy” The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and chuckled, followed by the assassin smiling softly and placing his hand gently on his chest. 

“Not to interrupt but the guy behind the bars hot” Himiko slurred “I’m with her on this, he really is”. “Wow, that’s abuse” The detective pouted “Who’s hotter me or him” the two girls nodded at each other. “Definitely him” The brunette giggled. 

“I’ll say you’re hotter than him if you buy me another drink” The mage giggled. Shuichi reached in his pocket and whipped out a twenty bill, handing it to the smaller girl. “After their speech do you guys wanna go?” “Yeah it’s kinda dragging” Himiko cringed in dissatisfaction.

Angie whisked the red haired girl away before she could hear Maki’s answer. Shuichi arched his eyebrow, waiting for a reply. “Yeah that’s fine, and you can tell me what he said” she gestured towards Kaito. “Or I could just stay here and see if good looking behind the bar will give me some free drinks” She smiled widely and attempted to tickle Shuichi. 

“Awww, you wouldn’t do that to me” Shuichi chuckled, slightly squeezing her rear. “Hey! Stop that!” She silently yelled, slapping his chest while giggling and blushing furiously. “What’s open that we can eat from at midnight?” Maki asked, glancing at her phone. “Dunno, maybe-“

“Hey everyone... uh... thanks for coming tonight” Kiibo stammered into the mic. “I’d also like to thank Miu for not killing me yet” everyone watched as Miu’s face lit up red and she slapped his shoulder. 

“We honestly didn’t know what our speech should be so we’d honestly just like to thank everyone for coming, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this sweetheart” The two exchanged a quick kiss, followed by bright smiles. Some cringed and others smiled, it was a nice moment. 

“For the record. This is not what she says when she’s stressed” the music started back up again as they placed the mics down. Maki and Shuichi walked up to the newly engaged couple. “Sorry, we’ve gotta go” Shuichi smiled bashfully. 

“That’s fine we’ll see you whenever” Miu sighed, the four exchanged small hugs before leaving. Maki and Shuichi sat in the car, waiting for the smaller girl to arrive. 

“Aha... she said she’s not coming. Can you believe that” the raven haired boy couldn’t tell if she was actually annoyed or not, so he just smiled. “We’ll pick up something to eat somewhere and take it home” The detective drove out of the car park and ended up at the nearest McDonald’s. 

They both ended up eating the food in the car and going straight to bed when they got home. “Do you think Himiko actually likes us?” The assassin asked, turning the light off as she slid under the covers. 

“I think so, why else would she talk to us” The detective stated, his eyes half closed. “Do you have work tomorrow?” Shuichi smiled half heartedly. “Just half a shift” “Do you have to go?” “Yup, what’s with the rapid fire questions?” The raven haired boy stroked her arm.

Maki sighed happily and began to scratch her boyfriends chest. “You’ve gained a little more muscle” Maki rolled onto his chest, allowing him to glide his hand up and down her back. “I started going to the gym after work” The detective sighed.

Maki began to kiss his chest, attempting to leave a mark there. “Love I’m not trying to be a buzzkill but I’m really tired” he chuckled. “Wow, why can’t you just let me love you” Maki giggled, pretending to be offended. “Goodnight love” Shuichi sighed. “I love you...” Maki breathed, her breath ghosting his chest. “I love you too...” he said back and slowly fell asleep.

The Next Morning 

Kiibo groaned at he moved around on the bed, finally waking up. His body was sprawled across it, the covers half hanging over his body. He clasped his hand over his face, stretching his finger and thumb to rub his temples. “Jesus...” he looked around the room, finding that he was alone for some reason. 

“Miu are you up?” The silver haired boy called out, wincing at his headache. Reluctantly, he got up and left the bedroom. “Miu? Baby what’re you doing?” He could hear something quietly crashing around in the kitchen, which was probably her.

“What’re you doing?” Kiibo asked softly, leaning against the counter. “I was gonna bring you breakfast but you had to get up didn’t cha” Miu pouted playfully. “What if I go back to bed and we can pretend I didn’t?” The inventor squinted her eyes at him and chuckled dryly. 

“You can eat at the counter now, same as me” Kiibo rolled his eyes and sat on one of the stools. “I doubt I could pretend I didn’t smell your amazing cooking” he purred. 

“When your done, would you mind cleaning up. I have some work to do” she smiled, placing her empty plate into the sink. “You’re not locking yourself in that room and messing around with your inventions again are you?” Miu stumbled around, putting stuff away. She shot him a look that screamed ‘of course I’am’. 

“Promise you’ll stop for dinner later then” she nodded “Promise” “And you’ll ask me if you need help?” “Of course, see ya later” Kiibo smiled until she rounded the corner and went into the spare room she worked on her inventions in. Although he lived with her, he felt like he never saw her. 

Meanwhile, Maki had just woke up and stretched herself across the bed, her legs hitting off of Shuichi, who was still asleep beside her. She grinned and chuckled silently as she watched him try to find her on the bed with his hand. 

He dared to half open an eye to see what he was doing, only to realise she was already awake and had witnessed his failure. “Would’ve been smoother if you would’ve just rolled over” the brunette smiled. 

“Yeah but I’m comfy” he reached his arm out and attempted to fix her, fairly bad bed head. “What time are you leaving at?” Maki asked, taking a look at her phone. “Half ten...” Shuichi curled up against her, taking in the soft scent of her perfume from the night before.

“It’s nine right now” The detective groaned and she felt his head go limp. He quickly pulled away and bounced over to the wardrobe. “Should I shower or not?” The raven haired boy asked, whipping out his clothes and tossing them onto the bed. 

“Your hair looks fine and you smell okay so do whatever you want” Shuichi stared puzzlingly at the stuff he’d thrown onto the bed. “Boxers-“ “Right!” Maki rolled her eyes and got up, strolling downstairs. 

She’d decided she’d just make breakfast, seeing as she had nothing else to do. Shuichi was down the stairs in no time flat, joining her in the kitchen. “So.. where were we?” The raven haired boy purred as he clasped his hands onto her waist. 

“Well we were in bed. But now I’m making breakfast and you can either help me or go wait till it’s made” She felt him pout as he rested his head on her shoulder and she found it was almost painful to hold back laughing at how childish he could be.

“You’re so cold to me, y’know that?” Maki nodded, agreeing with him. He sighed as he left her alone and went to sit on the sofa. “Was that so hard?” The brunette smirked, her ponytail wagging as she turned. “Extremely actually” he rested his head on his fist. 

Maki had quickly made them both bacon and toast. “Any chance you’d wanna make plans for tonight?” Shuichi’s eyebrow arched and he smirked like he’d already made plans. “No.. why?” He mimicked his expression except more puzzled.

“Would it be okay if I went out tonight with Kiibo, Kaito and Korekiyo?” He winced slightly, expecting her to be mad. “You might be out of place with all the K’s around” the detective started to play with his food.

“Is that a yes or a no?” The assassin shrugged and stuffed her face with a slice of toast. “Sure, but please don’t roll in here at 4am, drunk” she spoke through her mouth half full of food. “I’ll be back before one at the latest” he beamed. 

Maki giggled and leaned forward, kissing him lightly “You better get going or your gonna be late”. “Shit you’re right” The raven haired boy stuff his phone and his keys in his pocket and grabbing his last slice of toast.

“Love you, I’ll call you when I’m on my way home” he said breathlessly, exchanging a small kiss with her. “Love you, I’ll text you if I need you to pick anything up on the way home” Shuichi hummed and nodded before skipping out the door. 

8 Hours Later

Rantaro strut around his villa, clad in nothing but skin tight red speedos, a pair of clout goggles and peach pink socks. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kaito asked as he passed by him in the hallway. The green haired boy just smiled widely, the expression clearing up the problem. “Where’s Kiyo, we’re going out” the astronaut growled. 

“In our room... umm, since when are you guys going out?” The green haired boy took off his glasses. “Shuichi’s secret stag night, I organised it-“ “Yeah whatever, but why wasn’t I invited” Rantaro furrowed his brow. 

“From what I know Kiyo’s manlier than you plus the car only holds four people” the adventurer scrunched up face and fell back a little. “Yes, because his luscious long hair, and his cute little hair bands, and his makeup is the icon of manhood” he said in a mocking tone. 

“Hey, at least he’s not a bottom” Rantaro’s mouth fell open in complete awe as Kaito walked away, kissing Kaede on the cheek as he passed her. “What?” Kaede asked in confusion. 

“Did you just hear him?!” Kaede looked back and shook her head in complete confusion. “No but you can tell me in the car, go get ready we’re going to Maki’s” it was now Rantaro’s turn to be confused.

“Why?” The pianist wiggled her eyebrows “You’ve got five minutes, I’ll be waiting in the car” The two parted ways quickly, Kaede rushing to the car and Rantaro to his room. 

Five minutes later, Rantaro literally fell into the car but quickly tried to compose himself. “How does my hair look” he asked although he was preoccupied, checking his hair in the mirror inside the sun visor. “A mess as usual” Kaede giggled.

Before they knew it they were parked outside of Maki’s house and standing on her doorstep. “Maki? We’re here?” Kaede announced as they let themselves in. They saw Maki pacing back and forth, a glass of wine in one hand and her phone in the other. 

“Something wrong?” Rantaro asked as he closed the door. “No, my husband to be had gone AWOL and I can’t find him anywhere. Was he at your place?” The brunette swallowed the last of her wine. 

“Okay... let’s put this down and call Shuichi” Kaede widened her eyes at Rantaro as she slowly took the empty glass from Maki’s hand.

The green haired boy called him straight away, and the missing man answered with a few rings. “Hey, where are you?” Rantaro nodded absently, the other two girls tried to listen in from the background but failed. 

“Right I’ll tell her, bye” The assassin motioned with her hand for him to tell her what he said. “He’s fine, he just picked up Kiibo and got changed at his place. He said he’ll call you later” Maki slammed her hand onto the counter and looked at Kaede for her opinion. 

“If he doesn’t call you in the next hour call him, so next issue, what’s wrong with you” The blonde pointed her finger at the adventurer who was now lounging on the couch. 

The green haired boy bolted up, literally jumping on the couch “That fucker didn’t invite me out tonight”. “Which reminds me where are they even going?” Kaede asked leaning on the counter next to Maki. 

“Secret stag night, but I didn’t tel-“ “What do you mean stag night? We haven’t settled on anything yet” Maki retorted quickly. The brunette rubbed her temples while Kaede swiftly moved to pour drinks for them. 

The phone buzzed on the counter and the assassin grabbed it straight away. “Hi, where are you?” She strode away upstairs. “Kaede” Rantaro sighed “Get me absolutely hammered” The blonde chuckled and walked over with their glasses. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to come home, we’re just at a bar right now, I’m outside” Shuichi spoke through the phone.

“Uh... why’ve I been told that your apparently out on a stag night. We haven’t decided on anything Shuichi!” Her tone of voice progressively got more aggressive.

“Wha- No? Who said that?” Maki sighed “Rantaro said Kaito told him that” she heard Shuichi sigh at the other end of the phone and click his tongue.

“No but Kaito’s my best man and is organising it. But tonight’s not it” there was a awkward pause between them “We’ll talk more later... love me?” Shuichi chuckled “Always”.

Maki walked back downstairs to be met with Rantaro and Kaede lounging on her sofa, lights down low, bottles of booze on the table and flicking through Netflix. “I think you two are taking ‘make yourself at home’ a bit too seriously” The brunette giggled, climbing over the couch and joined them. 

“If everyone else is out getting drunk, then so should we. Horror movie?” Rantaro said. “I couldn’t agree more, if I’m seeing Kaito again I need a drink” The three laughed, as they toasted each other.

“Maki call?” Kiibo asked, lighting up a cigarette as he joined Shuichi outside. “Yeah I think she’s mad... where’s Miu?” The silver haired boy took a long drag of his cigarette and shrugged. “Screwing around with her inventions” he chuckled dryly.

They stood in a comfortable silence, watched all of the drunk people pass them by. They eventually went back inside only to be met by Kaito dancing on a table, trying to tempt the far too sober Korekiyo to join him. 

“Shuichi!” Kaito roared, stretching his arms out and stepping off the table. “How much have you drank already?” The detective smiled nervously. “Not enough, not enough” he cackled.

“Excuse me! Can I get twenty shots” The astronaut howled, throwing god knows how much onto the bar. Kaito sat the shots in front of Shuichi first “Take them” the raven haired boy furrowed his brow “All of them?” Kaito nodded.

The raven haired boy hesitated as he saw Korekiyo looking at him disapprovingly. He began to down the shots and within minutes they were gone. “That’s my boy!” The purple haired boy screamed, slapping him on the back.

Shuichi began to take shot after shot, drink after drink. And before he knew it, they were on their way home. He was the first to get dropped off, and could barely unlock the door. 

“Maki...? Love...?” Shuichi whispered. All of the lights were switched off downstairs, which could only mean one thing, she’s went to bed and she’s mad. The stairs creaked as he crept up them, slinking into the bedroom. 

“Love?” He called out, slipping out of his jacket and crawling onto the bed. Shuichi placed small kisses on her neck, hoping she wasn’t seething with anger. “Sleep on the couch” “Wha-... why?” Maki sighed and pushed his head away. 

“You said you would call me and you didn’t, I was worried-“ “Maki you don’t need to know where I’am at all times” he snapped back. The brunette sat up, completely awestruck at him “You didn’t even tell me you were going out straight after work. So I’m sorry if you hadn’t came home three hours after you were supposed to, only for me to find out you’re already gone for the night”.

Shuichi bit his lip, knowing she was right about that part “I... I’m sorry I should’ve-“ “I don’t care, you’re drunk so get some water and some food and sleep on the couch” The raven haired boy reluctantly stood up and left the room.

He waited outside the door for a few seconds, only to hear quiet sobbing coming from inside. Shuichi reached for the door handle but hesitated, before deciding it’d be best if he stayed out of her way for the rest of the night.

Kiibo arrived home, not as drunk as Kaito and Shuichi but still slightly tipsy. The lights were on, signally that either Miu was still awake or had fell asleep before she could turn them off. 

The silver haired boy spotted her leaning against her machine in the spare room. He giggled at her softly snoring. Kiibo ended up carrying her bridal style to their room. The sudden movement woke her and she giggled when she realised what had happened. 

“Welcome back” she said huskily, stroking his arm that lay across her stomach. “I think tomorrow, you should take a break from your genius and spend the day with me” they both chuckled. “Fine Kiibs, sweep me off my feet for a day” Miu smiled “Literally or?” They both laughed before falling asleep together. 

Kaito crashed onto the couch at Rantaro’s villa, meanwhile Korekiyo sighed in relief as he stepped into his room. “Rough night?” Rantaro smirked from behind his laptop. “I’am never going out with them again” The green haired boy chuckled. 

“Well I had a great time at Maki’s. Me, Kaede and Maki complained, ate food and drank wine for a couple hours-” Korekiyo pressed his finger to Rantaro’s lips before falling onto the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

The Next Morning 

Maki had woke up mere moments ago and couldn’t believe what she was smelling. She stumbled downstairs and peeked over into the kitchen. “There’s no way you’re cooking breakfast?” She giggled, surprised at Shuichi actually attempting to cook with a hangover.

“Umm... well I was bringing you breakfast in bed to apologise-“ “No... no I overreacted it’s fine. I’m sorry” The raven haired boy bit into the pancake he’d just made, while flopping the rest of them onto the plate. 

He casually strode over, smirking devilishly before placing the plate onto the small coffee table. “Well why don’t you let me make it up to you anyway?” Shuichi purred, attempting to seductively climb over Maki. 

“As nice as that sounds, Rantaro reminded me last night, we’ve got a wedding to plan” she wiggled her eyebrows before reversing the roles so now she loomed over him.

“I’m thinking our first dance should end with the lift from dirty dancing” Shuichi chuckled and rolled his eyes “Fine, but I think the colour scheme should be pink and white for the decorations” he sighed. 

“Look who’s actually thought about this” Shuichi gulped and looked down, his hand tracing the sides of Maki’s torso. “Listen, do you want to talk about last night? You were pretty mad... or well ups-“ “It’s fine, like I said I overreacted and I’m sorry” she cut him off nervously.

“Be honest with me... please” Maki curled up into a ball on his chest and breathed slowly. “I got nervous and worried because I didn’t know where you were and I wasn’t sure if something had happened to you...” she paused and began to slide her hand up and down his right peck.

“... I’m also really sorry for looking like a controlling bitch I-“ “I get it, you were just worried” the brunette smiled softly and sat up slightly to cup his cheek. The raven haired boy smiled back and leaned into her hand “Love you...” he whispered “You too..” she whispered back. 

“Wanna lounge around for the day?” Maki nodded and settled herself back on his chest. “You know, not that long ago. I never would’ve guessed that one day I’d be lying on my sofa with you lying almost fully on top of me”.

The assassin smiled and pressed her lips to his neck, peppering soft kisses and light nibbling over his skins. “Bet you would never have guessed this either” Shuichi sighed and smiled happily, letting her trail her kisses down his body.

Miu woke up to a strangely heavy weight looming over her back. She turned her head and rolled her eyes as she saw Kiibo smirking as he hung over the side of the bed. “Please tell me you aren’t being sick in our bedroom” his head bobbed as he laughed.

“I am, but it’s into the bin don’t worry” The inventor strategically got out of the bed and stumbled into their kitchen. She returned moments later with a bag of pretzels and a bottle of water. 

“Y’know what’d really be great with those dry ass pretzels” the silver haired boy choked out. “Lay your wisdom on me o’ hungover one” “Some melted chocolate” Kiibo smiled, a string of saliva falling off of his bottom lip. “I think that’s the only normal thing, regarding food, that you’ve mentioned to me” The strawberry blonde chuckled.

“Huh?! Like what” he boomed. “Fries and ice cream isn’t normal” she pointed an accusing pretzel at him. “How’s your invention coming along by the way?” Miu cringed at the thought of it. 

“I was screening around with a blender, trying to see if I could add a insta-freeze function to it” Kiibo furrowed his brow Insta-freeze”. “Like instead of leaving it in the fridge to cool it down, it does it within a minute or two with liquid nitrogen” Miu stuffed her face with a pretzel.

“Is that safe?” The silver haired boy asked, now stealing her food, causing her to slap his hand. “I dunno” she shrugged, Kiibo raised an eyebrow in awe of her ignorance. “I think we should get you a separate place to work on your heavy duty inventions” he crunched on his food.

“I’d rather work from home, what do you want to do today by the way?” She yawned, falling sideways onto his arm. “I’d say ‘let’s go out’ but I can’t drive” The inventor pouted and squinted her eyes at him. 

“I can drive you know” Miu pulled up the mess of covers over her. “Fair point, we can go out for dinner later then” Miu rolled her eyes “I’m glad you add so much excitement to my life”. 

The silver haired boy rolled fully onto the bed and pushed his head into the sheets. “What do you want me to say? Hop in the car and let’s go clubbing” he snickered. 

“Well I’m gonna go downstairs, you coming?” Miu stood and stretched, her messy hair falling over her back and shoulders. Kiibo stood up, taking the quilt with him as he followed her downstairs. 

Kaede stretched as she walked downstairs, feeling really good for a change, until she got to the living room. Kaito was sprawled across the sofa, clothes stripped off and scattered on the floor. Kaede picked up and threw a pillow at him in pure anger and surprise. 

Kaito grunted and rolled over, rubbing his face as he did. The blonde began rapidly picking up his clothes and throwing them over him to cover him. “What’re you doing?” he growled lowly. 

“Get dressed before someone sees you!” The pianist yelled as she pulled open the curtains. Kaito squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the sudden light flooding in, he attempted to cover his crotch with the patches of clothing that had been thrown at him. 

“Jesus I’m starving” Kaito smiled as he wiggled into his jeans. “I actually came down to make breakfast but then you were lying on the sofa” Kaede huffed as she barged past him and into the kitchen. 

He followed her into the kitchen, chuckling as he did. “Have I ever told you how cute you are when you’re mad” The purple haired boy purred. “Yeah, you tell me that every time I’m mad and you don’t want me to be” she tried her best to stifle a smirk.

“True. What’re you making?” Kaito leaned against the counter. “Bacon and cheese toasty” she smiled. The moment was slightly ruined when they heard the door open “Anybody up?” Rantaro yelled, a delicious smell coming from his direction.

Kaede walked back into the previous room to meet him. “Did you get your hair cut?” Kaede furrowed her brow at him. “Yeah I got a bowl cut, looks good right?” Kaede nodded and took the paper bag from his hand.

“I was literally about to make toasties” The blonde giggled “And yeah your hair looks good, I’m glad it’s still long at the front or else that’d be a tragedy”. Rantaro smiled and took two of the sandwiches out of the bag “Well I’m gonna go give one to Kiyo, enjoy your food” he waved.

The adventurer bounced upstairs and practically threw the door open. “Kiyo!” Rantaro yelled as he hurled an apple at him. Korekiyo caught it without flinching “Morning, I see you’ve been to the barbers” The green haired boy beamed his pearly whites.

“Do on a scale from 10 - 10 how handsome do I look” he spouted a rhetorical question. The anthropologist rolled his eyes “I was thinking of where we should go next, you know, country wise” The adventurer nodded, his face screaming ‘lay it on me’.

“How about the Philippines?” Rantaro fell onto the bed and took a peak at the laptop. “Philippines it is” the two smiled at each other, the longer haired one kissing the other before going back to looking at pictures of the Philippines. 

Maki panted as she cuddled up against Shuichi, craving warmth from the blanket they’d just thrown over themselves. Shuichi massaged her shoulder with one hand while the other pulled the covers up slightly higher. 

“A good way to start your day” he smirked cheekily. Maki pouted and punished him by pulling the covers further towards herself causing him to yelp at the cold air and pull them back. “And my apology?” “More than accepted” they both chuckled and kiss one another.

The brunette sat up urgently and stared out the window “Shit..” she mumbled. “What is it?” Shuichi furrowed his brow “I forgot that I invited Himiko over” they both widened their eyes and stared out the window, only to be immediately relieved when they discovered it wasn’t actually Himiko. 

Maki sighed and looked at her phone. “Looks like she’s not even coming anyway..” she frowned as she saw the text flash across the screen. “That’s fine it can just be us for today...” The detective smiled gently as he caressed one of the hands that held her upright. 

“We can also look at stuff for our wedding” The assassin said giddily, as she flicked through her phone looking for stuff that she liked. They spent the rest of the day eating, looking at wedding decorations and watching movies. And if they were both honest, it was bliss to be alone for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry this took so long to get up but it’s pretty long so. Also the ‘Rantaro peed on a table story’ is actually a true story about my friend. We stayed in another friends house and he was so drunk he did that.
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading, I’ll try my best to get another chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo bought a restaurant and Maki & Shuichi picked out favourites

The Next Morning

Shuichi smiled to himself as he buried his face into the slumbering women’s neck. Knowing that she was still asleep, he didn’t want to wake her for something as selfish as he wanted to kiss her neck.

So instead he settled on just enjoying the warmth of her body against his. It was honestly peaceful and reassuring for him that she was there every day. 

Shuichi found himself wondering if Kaito still envied him for being with Maki. He also wondered why he told Rantaro he was his best man when he wasn’t. He gently caressed Maki’s arm, sighing and smiling as he just enjoyed the contact.

The raven haired boy felt soft fingers intertwine with his own. “‘Morning Ichi..” The brunette said, her voice hoarse from her freshly woken state. “Sorry did I wake you?” Shuichi cringed, slightly annoyed at himself.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. It’s a nice way to wake up” she twisted her body so she could cuddle him, both of pressing up against each other. The rain battered off of the windows, the dull sky seeping in through closed curtains, which was oddly relaxing for the couple.

“Really lucky that our days off were synced this week” Shuichi breathed. “Would you give me a massage if I asked?” Maki rubbed his chest with her hand. “Only if you give me one too” he chuckled. 

“I could just lay here forever” Shuichi sighed, nuzzling his nose against her head. “Me too, preferably with a massage though” Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. 

“Fine, roll over” The detective grunted as he sat up. “Yes” Maki chanted as she rolled over, satisfied with the results of her whining. “Don’t you ever think that every day just goes so fast” The brunette twisted her eyebrows at his strange question.

“What do you mean?” Maki grunted as he knitted his hands through her muscles. “I don’t know... I feel like yesterday I was heartbroken over my friends dying and now I’m lying in bed with you”.

The assassin swiftly turned to face him and cupped his cheek. “Where did that come from” she wore a worried expression as she inspected his face. The raven haired boy visibly gulped, his eyes never meeting hers, and his teeth gripped onto his bottom lip. 

“What’s wrong...?” She whispered, both hands now gently holding his face while one thumb gently caressed his cheek. “It’s like my brain keeps creating these.. twisted.. sick dreams, and I don’t know-“ Maki pressed her finger against his lips and pulled him down so he was lying on top of her.

They’d had this conversation every few months. He’d wake up, be extraordinarily affectionate because of a dream he’d had. “Stop thinking about those dreams, I’m right here” she cooed, sighing into his ear. 

“Do you think I should talk to a doctor?” He tried to mask a small sniffle. “I know it worries you a lot so whatever you think is best” The detective nuzzled his nose against her jaw “I love you...” he breathed and hugged her tightly. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you though, I don’t think hunting homicide cases with your uncle is helping” Shuichi sighed and she felt his head go limp on her shoulder.

“You say this every time I-“ “But I’m right, and you know I’am. We can’t keep having the same argument but never reach a conclusion”. Shuichi clenched his jaw stubbornly, refusing to give in to her logic.

“..Ichi I love you” The brunette sighed softly, calming his demeanour. “Why do you love me so much?” He chuckled dryly against the nose of her neck. 

The assassin through her head back further into the mattress in complete defeat. “Another conversation we’ve had too many times” Shuichi chuckled again, although Maki wasn’t amused.

“How about this, I’ll take a break from work a month before the wedding and a month after it” Maki smiled softly and hugged him tightly. “Perfect” The two of them settled into a comfortable position where they could hug and talk for as long as they wanted.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!?” Kaito boomed as he stepped into the living room, shaking off the remains of whatever substance he was covered in. 

Kaede held her nose and cringed at him. “What the fuck’s that smell?” Miu declared as she walked in from the kitchen. “Why’re you here?” Kaito sighed. “Me and Kiibo stayed last night because we were really drunk” she shrugged.

“Kaito, baby, you wreak” Kaede wiped him with a towel that was left on the sofa. “It’s called liquid ass” Rantaro laughed as he leaned over the banister, half eaten sandwich in hand. “It’s all over me and my bed you fuc-“ “Okay, no. Not today. Maki and Shuichi are coming over later for wedding planning. Go get showered” Kaede pushed Kaito.

Rantaro waved at the astronaut only provoking him more as he passed him on the stairs. “‘Taro why do you do shit like that?” Miu asked as she crunched her mouthful of cereal. 

The adventurer shrugged “‘Cause he’s a dick and the only reason I let him live here is because he’s Kaede’s boyfriend” Miu and Kaede widened their eyes at each other and nodded. “I actually think he’s pretty n-“ “No Kaede let’s not lie he is an asshole” The green haired boy but in.

The pianist looking at Miu, seeking her opinion. “Mm, don’t look at me, I don’t live here, I don’t want involved in your relationship with the twinks and special K” Rantaro sniggered at Kaede who did the same except in a more evil way. 

“I think you just have horrible taste in men” The inventor smirked as she shoved her spoon back into her mouth. “What’s going on?” Kiibo yawned as he stumbled through the living room and into the kitchen, greeting Miu with a kiss to the cheek.

“Kaito’s getting dragged so the usual” Kiibo chuckled as he stole her spoon and began eating the cereal, gaining a quick slap on his arm. “At least the sex is good..” The four simultaneously burst into laughter, completely taken by surprise from Kaede’s words.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist that” The blonde sighed as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. “What time is Shuichi and Maki supposed to be here, I feel like my only purpose is to wait around for them” Kiibo complained, leaning against the door frame.

“Shut up, this’ll be important. They’ll be here soon” The silver haired boy hugged as he fell forward to lean on her shoulder. Miu reached her hand up ruffled his already messy hair. Korekiyo strode into the room along with Kaito.

“How was your shower~” Rantaro mocked. The astronaut only replied with a growl as he sat down next to his girlfriend. “Your hairs still a little damp” Kaede began to fret over him once again causing him to chuckle a little and lean into her hand. 

Miu and Kiibo collapsed onto the sofa and waited along with the others. There was a solid five minutes of silence before “Kiibo could you get a bottle of... anything from the kitchen” “Ugh, finally” Miu breathed “I’ll get it” she stood and skipped off to get a bottle of ‘anything’.

She arrived seconds later, multiple glasses in hand as she poured out what looked to be a expensive bottle of gin. Rantaro swallowed thickly and leaned back, arms wrapped around the back of the sofa. “Nice choice” Korekiyo smiled, as he spun his glass. 

They heard the door knock before it opened and two figures stepped into the room. “You could literally not have better timing” Kaito chuckled as he pointed at the bottle of gin with the side of his hand. “Were you guys waiting long?” Shuichi smiled gently, rubbing his neck.

“Please hurry this along, I’ve got plans” Kaito purred, trying to bury his neck into Kaede’s neck. “No he’s doesn’t, take as long as you want” The blonde pushed him away, cringing in slight disgust. 

“I didn’t think he did anyway” Maki mumbled, causing those who heard to laugh. “For the record I actually do have plans that I wanna talk about when your done” Kiibo piped up, still resting back on the couch.

Shuichi and Maki smiled at each other “What’s in the bag?” Rantaro sat forward, leaning on his thighs. Shuichi grinned and reached in the bag and pulled out a rather fancy looking box before handing it to him. 

The adventurer opened it revealing an expensive bottle of whiskey, a gorgeous gold watch and a variety of earrings and eyebrow piercings. All beautiful and matching Rantaro’s new unique style of clothing.

“So in the past year or so you’ve been so unbelievably nice. How would you like to be my best man” The green haired boy chuckled dryly and dragged his tongue along his teeth. “Of course.. thank you” They shared a hug before he slowly put the box to the ground.

“Suck it Kaito!” Rantaro boomed sticking his tongue out and both middle fingers directed towards him. The astronaut growled and sank deeper into the sofa. “Anyways...” Maki giggled and shook her head.

The assassin whipped out her own box, this time an dazzling box of gold painted roses, along with pink vodka and a pair of suede Valentino heels.

“Kaede, although you can be a psycho in your own way. I want you to be my maid of honour” Kaede leaped up and hugged Maki tightly “Yes! Also thank you so much for the gifts” The brunette just smiled and nodded, her and Shuichi exchanging an awkward glance. 

“And Miu, I’d also like you to be a bridesmaid” Maki held out a bottle of Zinfandel and a pair of crystal earrings. “Thank you, and you know that bottle will be gone in the next hour” The inventor giggled, also hugging the bride to be.

“Kiibo, how about being my other man” The detective proposes another watch and a pair of cuff links as a gift which Kiibo gratefully accepted before falling back onto the couch. “I look forward to the wedding but before that...”

“I bought a restaurant/nightclub, the openings tonight and I can’t wait much longer” Kiibo held his arms in the air, absolutely stealing the spotlight. “When the fuck did yo-... y’know what. I don’t care. Good for you kiibabes” Miu giggled 

“I did tell you” he furrowed his brown “Yes, about the restaurant not the nightclub” Rantaro and Shuichi exchanged the same knowing glanced. “So the weddings five months from today so November the 28th” The raven haired boy established.

“That’s great, Maki, me and Kaede will pick you up tomorrow to go dress hunting. I’ve gotta go, Kiibs text me what time your openings at I’ll be there” The strawberry blonde practically sprinted away.

The silver haired boy checked the time on his phone “I better go too, can’t be late to my own party” he patted Rantaro an the shoulder as a sign of thanks for letting him stay the night.

30 Minutes Later

“That was...” “...an experience” Maki and Shuichi read each other’s minds as they sped home in the car. “I love how the gifts were half the price of what we payed for the wedding” The brunette giggled as she stared out the window.

“That’s true, I didn’t know food would be so expensive for everyone” Shuichi grunted at the thought of it which Maki reacted by laughing breathily.

“Kiibo’s opening will be good tonight though, what’d he say the place was called?” The detective scratched his chin in thought “Uhhh... the avenue” Maki nodded to herself.

“Kaito wasn’t happy with your choices” “He’s never happy. From what Korekiyo’s said, all he does is argue with Rantaro”. The car came to halt behind the never ending traffic. 

“If he wants to be with Kaede he’s gonna have to learn to get along with him though” Maki grimaced. “Exactly. But he’s too damn stubborn to do that” The raven haired boy sighed.

They spent the rest of the drive home talking about the impending doom of their mutual friends relationship.

3 Hours Later

It had felt like forever in the meeting Miu had just attended. But luckily, she thought quickly before coming and decided to get dressed for the party that night before the meeting.

The inventor slid into the car waiting for her outside the building. Her husband to be waiting inside. Kiibo greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek, pulling back with a smile. “You look beautiful, princess” Miu smiled and blushed slightly. 

He could somehow still catch her off guard with his compliments. She quickly went to work, fixing every detail on him until he perfect to her. “Did you pick this suit randomly?” The inventor smirked, noticing how the dark blue suit was not only the one she’d got him, but matched her dress also.

“I may have checked to see what you were wearing. I can tell what’s missing from your wardrobe” The silver haired boy took her hand in his own for a moment. Weaving his fingers in and out of hers.

“You look good” Miu pressed her lips against his. “Don’t be nervous” she whispered, he sighed shakily. “Please stop trying to flash the cuff links” Kiibo let out a strangled grunt, she’d noticed he’d been trying to show off his ace of spades cuff links.

The strawberry blonde turned on the radio as Kiibo quickly started up the car, speeding into the traffic. “Are you fixing your makeup whenever the car stops” he grinned. “Yes, why?” Miu sighed, applying another coat of mascara to her eyelash. Kiibo shook his head and chuckled as the car started once again.

2 Hours Later

The opening was so amazing so far. Everything was going according to plan, Kiibo just had to last the rest of the night.  
Korekiyo handed a glass of whiskey to him “Everything seems to be going smoothly” The anthropologist half smirked.

“It is, but I can’t find Miu, do you know where she is?” The former robot surveyed the room, still unable to find the girl in question. “I think I saw her go outside” without a word Kiibo galloped outside, eyes still searching the grounds.

He heard Miu giggling to the left of him and wasn’t exactly relieved to see her. “Miu” he said abruptly, causing her to jump. The man she was talking to nodded at him and walked away smugly. 

“Who was that?” Miu took a long drag of her cigarette whilst her eyes lit up. “He gave me a light then thought it’d be fine to say my tits looked great. Like I already know you don’t need to remind me” she choked on her laugh as she exhaled the smoke. 

The silver haired boy chuckled and cupped her cheek, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “I actually said that to him by the way” “I already knew that” the couple giggled silently. 

“Are we interrupting?” Shuichi asked, stone faced, hand wrapped around Maki’s waist protectively. “Yeah... but thanks for coming, I’m glad you’re here” Kiibo reluctantly pulled away from Miu, sighing in annoyance. The two couples went inside and met with the others.

It was proven hours later that a day of drinking wasn’t good for a person. Miu and Kiibo drove everyone back to Rantaro’s house. Miu dumped her friends, hopped out of Rantaro’s car and back into her own, driving home as fast as she could.

The inventor dallied through her home, alone in the dark. She peered out the window and over the balcony, watching the busy city below her. Everything had fell into place for her, which was amazing considering who she was and where she came from. 

The strawberry blonde grabbed a cloth from their bathroom, wiping her face vigorously to rid herself of her makeup. She leaned against the door frame, watching Kiibo trace the bones in his neck in the mirror. 

“What’re you doing?” The former robot spun around in a flash. “N-nothing, aren’t you coming to bed yet?” He stumbled over his words, he loosened his tie with a single pull. Miu strolled over to him, her hips swaying painfully slowly. 

“What’re you looking at this for?” She raised a hand and ran her finger long his oddly muscular neck. Kiibo flinched which causes her to pull her hand back slightly. “Are you okay?” her lips parted as she tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He turned bad to the mirror and held Miu’s hand, tracing it along his neck. “It feels like... like my head should be gone. Is it possible it was missing-“ “Kiibs you’re freaking me out” he shifted his eyes to look at her in the mirror. 

Kiibo could see she was visibly freaked out. For a brief moment he’d forgotten how she hated to talk about anything that could be even slightly related to the killing game. She found it extremely embarrassing how she could act that way in front of millions. She also hated to remember the pain. 

“I’m sorry it’s just-.... maybe ties just aren’t for me” The silver haired boy reached for his tie once again only for his hand to be swatted away. “Let me get it, you could barely get this on by yourself never mind get it off” she chuckled, undoing his tie and top button.

The strawberry blonde smiled softly at him as she played with his collar. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. “I’m sorry... I know how you hate when I talk like this” The inventor pressed their foreheads together, noses touching each other.

“I’m proud of you, you did great tonight...” Kiibo took a moment to capture her lips again, this time with a deeper kiss, which slightly caught her by surprise. “I love you..” she breathed in between kisses.

The silver haired boy spun her onto their bed and climbed over her, refusing to let her go. “I love you too...” he dipped his head down and sank his teeth into the nape of her neck. “Hmm~... I’ve been waiting for this all week” they both chuckled as they melted into each other for the night.

Whilst everyone else was drunk and disoriented, Kaede was only slightly tipsy. She sighed as she left the steamy bathroom, freshly leaving her shower, only to be slightly mortified at the sight in front of her.

Kaito lay on the bed, completely naked, snoring louder than anything she’d ever heard before. Of course she’d saw him naked before, but that was completely different. That was when she actually wanted to see him like that.

“Kaito!” She slapped on his chest, his eyes flying open and settling on her face. “Mhmmm... what?” He ran his hand up and down her arm. “Why’re you randomly naked... again” The blonde chuckled. 

“I like sleeping naked” The astronaut rolled over and cuddled her waist. “Can you at least go under the covers” “I’ll think about it” The couple chuckled softly.

“I’m thinking of buying you some viagra-“ “Okay, your insults are getting painful now” Kaede turned the light off and hopped into the bed next to him. “Don’t you think we should move in together, I mean everyone else has moved that fast” 

Kaede gave him a disapproving look. “Kaito-“ “You know I don’t want to live here, I just wanna be with you” the pianist sat up, pulling a little farther away from him. “And I want to travel with ‘Taro and ‘Kiyo, and if you don’t want to then your gonna have to wait until I’m back. You’re not going to change my mind on this” she spoke with complete resolve.

She sighed deeply and leaned back against the headboard, she began to stare into space. “I’m still young and it’s really fun and oddly educational travelling with them... I don’t want to give that up just yet” Kaito sighed and pulled her onto his lap, he inhaled slowly as he pressed his chin against her neck.

“Fine... if that’s what you want, then fine. I’ll go anywhere with you if that’s what you really want” Kaede snapped her head towards him, in complete shock. “You wouldn’t be able to spend the next couple years with Rantaro” “I would for you...” he ran his hand along her leg. 

“Well-... we’ll in together one day, I promise” Kaede rested her head back onto him. The purple haired boy squeezed her in his arms, still resting his head on her neck. 

He began to laugh silently to himself. “What?” She smiled. Kaito let out a small sigh as he stopped laughing. “Does me coming with you anywhere prove how much I love you?” The pianist rolled her eyes and giggled dryly.

“I guess, I love you too” he squinted his eyes and pouted. “What do you mean ‘I guess’ of course you love me” Kaede twisted round and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I mean your a dick” “Wow” they both giggled.

“I do love you though, even if your a huge dick... too bad you don’t have one” he pouted playfully at her and pulled her under the covers. They both wrapped theirselves in the covers, attempting to steal the sheets from each other for the rest of the night.

Shuichi and Maki were making theirselves at home for the night in Rantaro’s house. The couple drunkenly curled up against one another, shifting around the sheets.

“Are you officially excited for the wedding now?” Shuichi breathed against Maki’s forehead. “Extremely..” she sighed “The feelings mutual” they both chuckled and he pulled her closer.

“Y’know I’m really happ-“ the brunette made a gargling noise and cringed at herself “I think I’m gonna be sick-“. The detective immediately jumped up and swooped his fiancé into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

As soon as they got in there she immediately began to throw up into the toilet bowl. Resting her head on the side of it after a few minutes of puking. “How sweet of you to hold my hair” Shuichi chuckled and caressed the back of her neck. 

“Told you it wasn’t a good idea to drink that much” she pouted and glared at him “Says you mr ‘I only drink beer ‘cause it makes me look manly’” he began to pout back at her.

The assassin smiled softly “I would kiss you but I’m disgusting right now” “No kidding” he flashed his eyebrows upwards as he took a look into the toilet. “D-“ the raven haired boy stopped talking when she placed her fingers to her lips and gestured to listen to the room next door.

They sat in silence, listening to Rantaro singing along to some maroon 5 song, and he was honestly pretty good. “That’s hilarious” they both giggled.

Shuichi eventually carried her back to bed and they snuggled up against one another once again. “Don’t you think it’d be weird if we didn’t know each other?” Shuichi whispered, lying on his back, eyes wide open. 

“That’s a strange thought ‘Ichi” Maki began to gently play with his hair. “I know... but it’s strange. To think if we weren’t dating I’d be locked in some weird awkward relationship with Kaede” the brunette sighed harshly.

“You’d probably be Kaito’s side kick” she faked a chuckle, the conversation was killing the mood for her. In fact, it was fair to say that the mood was dead and buried by now. “Kaito would be too busy with you to care about me anymore. That’s just my opinion though”.

The assassin flashed her eyebrows and smiled crookedly. “To be fair, I saw how he acted with Kaede when everyone first met. And I figured he wasn’t banging on my door just because I was didn’t want to socialise” she drew a small chuckle from him.

“Sorry... I killed the ‘loving mood’ didn’t I?” “Yeah but it’s fine, it’s your speciality” Shuichi pouted in a fake anger. She softly kissed his pouting lips, which took him by surprise and flustered him. 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered” she giggled, hugging his chest. He smiled gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Ichi...” she mumbled as she sat up, holding his face in one hand.

“Love..?” The detective replied, a tinge of worry in his voice as he leaned into her hand. “I love you.. so much” Maki’s face was so angelic in the dim light of the room. Shuichi found her to grow more beautiful day by day. 

The raven haired boy smiled lovingly and kissed the palm of her hand. “I’d say I love you more but an argument might start” they both giggled at each other. Maki tucked her head under his chin, her hands lightly massaging his pecks.

“If we had a baby what do you think it’d be like?” Shuichi shrugged and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “Please don’t say your pregnant” “Of course not” he sighed at her quick refute. 

“Shuichi, can we make one vow? Like right now?” Maki audibly gulped. The detective hummed a soft ‘mhmm’ and began to run his fingers through her hair. “I know I can be hard to deal with sometimes. But can you promise me that you won’t leave me... please”

It was a honest plea from a honest heart. And how could he ever refuse her. “I wasn’t planning on leaving you. Also I’m probably just as problematic” he chuckled. The couple slowly fell asleep after making their promise. Their soft snores filling the silent room. 

2 Weeks Later

Maki, Kaede and Miu scrambled around the stores, frantically trying on dresses and squealing at each other.

Every dress they saw was enchanting but there was too many to choose from. 

Until one dress in particular caught Maki’s eye. It was nothing special. It was long sleeves, a little frilly, and had thousands of floral patterns scattered over it.

They eventually settled on that dress, even though Kaede and Miu tried to convince her otherwise. 

For them though, they fought between a grey-green strapless dress and a coral off the shoulder dress. Both very modern looking. They inevitably settled on the coral colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m so sorry for getting this out so late again, schools been kicking my ass. I hope you enjoyed and I think the next chapter will be the finale! Any and all criticism is welcome!


	17. A Wedding To Die For

It was the day of wedding. It was already amazing but also... a disaster.

“KAEDIOT WHERE THE FUCK IS MY OTHER SHOE?!?” “HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW” Miu and Kaede screamed at each other from across the hotel suite. “WHAT TIME IS IT?!” Maki screeched. “oh shit... WE GOTTA GO, GET IN THE CAR!” Miu boomed, sprinting out the room, one heel in hand the other on her foot.

Maki and Kaede followed after her, Kaede taking the wheel as Miu attempted to place her other heel on her foot. They arrived quickly at a neighbouring hotel (which was the venue for the ceremony) thanks to Kaede’s speeding. 

“Taro’s walking her in park next to him!” Kaede twisted round a corner, almost hitting the adventurer in the process. “Kaede... never drive again” Rantaro chuckled as he opened the door for Maki.

“Are you excited?” He smirked crookedly at the bride. “Very, also nervous” she flinched slightly as she grabbed onto the green haired boys arm for dear life. “Don’t be, its just Shuichi. The worst he could do during this is end up with a boner” the two laughed at each other as they walked in.

Kaede and Miu looked on as they struggled across the harsh rocks of the car park, internally cursing whoever designed this. 

A Few Hours Earlier 

“WE SLEPT IN!” Shuichi stumbled around, searching for his suit. “You shower, we’ll get the suits” Kiibo and Shuichi snapped their fingers and pointed at each other, passing each other in the hallway. 

“Up!” The silver haired boy slapped on Rantaro’s cheek, brutally snatching him from his dreams. “What time’s it-“ “Time for you to get the hell up” “I’ll go shower” The adventurer began to make his way to the bathroom. “Wrong one” “Right!” Rantaro jogged lazily to the other bathroom, causing the other rather serious boy to chuckle.

Kiibo whizzed around the hotel suite, laying out everyone’s outfits, ironing out any creases etc. “Haven’t you showered yet?” Shuichi asked as he walked in, rubbing his hair with a towel. Kiibo shook his head and continued to carefully place the dark blue, pin striped suit across the sofa.

“Go get showered I’ll fix the rest of this” The two boys switched roles and quickly got to work. 

1 Hour Later

The three boys sped to the ceremony “Aren’t we supposed to be late?” They stepped into the completely empty venue, devoid of any of the guests. “Oh wait I set the clock on my phone forward so I’d get ready faste-“ “You’re fucking kidding me” Rantaro walked away. 

“I’m gonna go get some breakfast, feel free to join me” the two other boys followed after him. The three of them getting breakfast shortly after... and possible a few too many drinks.

And that’s what brought Shuichi here now. Standing next to a gay wedding officiant... and Korekiyo, who was oddly chatty. 

“Maybe ‘Taro and Maki have run off together” Shuichi half smirked “I hope not” “Me too, we’ve got a flight to Africa in the morning” the two boy chuckled at each other. “Can you believe that Kaede’s phone ran out of charge? If she starts complaining about how she won’t have any photos from this” Kaito chuckled as he walked towards them.

“Strangely enough Kaito that’s why I hired a photographer” Kaito rolled his eyes and growled. Some people never change. “Also their coming in right now so get ready” the detective’s heart skipped a beat.

The music started up and everyone who was sitting stood as Maki walked in. But there was still a lot going through Shuichi’s mind. For a start he was getting married at age twenty two and he’s already forgot half the things he was supposed to remember today. 

Maki eventually made her way up next to him, he winked at her playfully. There was now another problem though, and the two of them shared the exact same thought. The ceremony was so boring.

“This is taking forever” he mouthed “Just be patient” The brunette smiled, trying to cheer him up. The raven haired boy pouted and tightened his hands around her waist. All of a sudden the whiskey he’d drank earlier began to tell him to be bold. Which sounded like a good idea about now.

“Excuse me, can you skip to the part where you pronounce us man and wife?” They could hear the soft giggles of their friends in the background and Maki was honestly glad that he’d said that. Even though she should be mortified. “Ermmm... I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride”.

“I was planning to” Shuichi smiled as he kissed Maki, spinning her around and almost tripping over her dress. She blushed when they both came up for air, everyone else cheering was practically background now right now. 

“Have you been drinking?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Some whiskey, maybe a couple cases, some narcotics and antibiotics, all the ics really” The assassin furrowed her brow, not impressed in the slightest by him.

“I’m joking, I only had a glass with breakfast, Kiibo and Rantaro might already be smashed though” The two giggled happily. Shuichi kissed her quickly and drew back, he sweeped her off her feet, quite literally, as he carried her back down the aisle in a bridal style.

They still had to wait for the dining hall to be prepared so Maki and Shuichi took off to the bar. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the quiet. “Your vows were nice ‘Ichi” she cooed, not knowing what else to say right now.

“Oh, I made them up on the spot. I forgot the ones I actually wrote” Maki grinned at him, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Your not serious?” Shuichi nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. 

The door burst open and in came everyone from the ceremony. “Anyways... how was your morning anyway?” Shuichi smiled gently, even though the room was more than crowded now, he made her feel like the only other person here.

“It was... eventful” he began to have flashbacks of Miu tossing straighteners and Kaede screaming at the top of her lungs. “What about you?” The detective chuckled and nervously tried to fix his tie. “It was quiet, definitely not as eventful as yours” the couple giggled.

The photographer went around snapping pictures of everyone, including them, even if they weren’t even posing. “I’m gonna check when the dining room is gonna be ready. I don’t know about you but I’m starving” Shuichi kissed her forehead gently before taking off to find the manager. 

“I’m fucking exhausted already” Miu complained as she took Shuichi’s place. “Me too, having to listen to you whine about how exhausted you are exhausts me” Miu laughed breathily against her glass.

“Also why fuck did you fuckers invite Kokichi?! That invalids gonna ruin the whole day” The assassin sighed and leaned on her hand “He’s here because respect and blah blah blah. Believe me half the people here, we both argued over” Miu flashed her eyebrows and spun in her seat.

“Kaede’s going to Africa with ‘Taro, Kiyo and Kaito tomorrow” The inventor frowned “I never thought Kaito would go, if I’m honest”. The brunette scratched her nose lightly. “Maybe he and ‘Taro made up” the two looked at each other and instantly burst into laughter.

The detective watched his wife laugh from across the room. He began to make his way towards her only to be stopped by Rantaro, who was tugging at his arm. “The photographer wants a picture” Shuichi sighed and tagged along.

He smiled for the picture, while in the background he could see Kaede had joined in on the conversation he had witnessed earlier. Was it normal for people to do this? Was he being awkward or creepy? He didn’t know and that scared him just a little bit.

After a solid few minutes of pictures that left his cheeks in pain from smiling, he once again began to make his way over to Maki. They both made eye contact and both smiled at the other. 

But this time he was stopped again, by his uncle this time. His uncle went on and on about anything he could think of. “Sorry, can I steal him for a moment?” Maki asked sweetly, leading Shuichi away by the arm. 

“You looked like you were enjoying talking to him” The brunette smirked crookedly. “I told you we shouldn’t have invited him. I mean who ask someone if they want stuff to work on at home at their wedding?” “He said that?” The two strolled into the dining room, freshly ready for them to eat in.

“I was coming to get you because the manager said we had to come in first” the couple sat at the top table. “Aren’t you excited for Rantaro’s speech” Maki giggled and rolled her eyes. “I can only imagine what he’s gonna say” the two chuckled.

Maki caught a whiff of the kitchen, the smell of food overtaking her senses. “I’m so hungry” she whined, curling up against his arm. “I know, let’s just hope we can eat soon” he sighed with a sheepish smile.

Maki gave Shuichi a long loving kiss before pulling away, biting his lip a little as she did. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to last till midnight” he pouted as he attempted to lean back into a kiss. “It’s half four right now, it won’t feel long I promise” she pressed her hand against his chest to keep him from kissing her again.

“I’m already exhausted though” he whined. “Losing sympathy for you by the second~” “Point taken” he sat up and slumped back in the chair. 

The guests flooded in moments later, they’d somehow landed Kaito and Korekiyo seats at the top table, which was a good thing. “Hey, your joking about Rantaro’s speech, what about yours?” Maki poked fun at Shuichi.

“My speech is amazing, I actually remember it” Maki smiled puzzlingly “I’d be worried if you forgot anything else”. The raven haired boy gulped as he realised that she was mad about him forgetting his vows, but to be fair it was a reasonable thing to be angry at. 

“Just because they’re not the ones I wrote down doesn’t mean they’re not true...” he mumbled. “I know... half of them were probably what you wrote down anyway” The detective smiled brightly. 

The servers went around handing out menus and some placing jugs of water on the tables. Rantaro gave Shuichi a smug grin and stood, clinking his glass as soon as he did. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please” he stated, as calm and composed as ever. 

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Rantaro and I’m the best man. As you can see I’m also quite attractive, not single though” everyone chuckled 

“Maki and Shuichi are a great couple. And they’re amazing together. We lived together for a year or two and the house was like a soap opera” 

“It was great though, even if we had to listen to them at night, if you know what I mean” Shuichi stifled a laugh “God, I knew he’d say that...” Maki whispered, scrunching up her nose.

“Can I just say how amazing everyone is looking today. Especially the bridesmaids and after the stories I heard about this morning, I’m surprised their both alive” Shuchi suddenly realised, Rantaro was making this up on the spot.

“On a more serious not though. I love these two. I love all of my friends but I need to be extra nice to them as it’s their wedding day. They can both be cold and distant at times, hell they can even be far too quick to judge. But they bring out the best in each other and I don’t think anyone else could’ve done that” 

“Thank you everyone for listening to me ramble. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the wedding because I bet Shuichi’s bankrupt from all of this. Ladies and gentleman please raise a glass for the happy couple” Rantaro raised his and downed its contents in one drink.

“That was really good... thank you” Shuichi patted Rantaro’s shoulder. “I’m glad you liked it” The adventurer smiled. “Your speech was nice, also did Kaede or Miu tell you about this morning?” The green haired boy chuckled “Yeah, they both went on a rant” “It’s true they did” Kiibo chimed in from behind Rantaro.

They ordered their food and it came out quickly. Leaving Kiibo a little skeptical of the freshness of the food. “Stop whining and fucking eat it” Miu took a forkful of his food and shoved it in his mouth. 

The silver haired boy chewed and nodded “Its actually really nice” “Yeah be grateful I force fed you” the inventor giggled. “Did you actually just feed him?” Rantaro asked with his mouth full. “Yeah we’re romantic like that” The green haired boy rolled his eyes. 

The rest of the dinner carried on like that. Couples feeding each other, chatter everywhere. Everyone looked really happy... or really drunk seeing as they’d payed for a free bar...

After the dinner they were moved across the building into another suite, more suitable for the party that night. Which was led straight into the first dance.

It started smoothly, until... “Umm... Maki?” Shuichi whispered. Maki hummed a mhm to acknowledge that she was listening. “I forgot the dance-“ “Shuichi for fucks sa-“ Shuichi lifted her up into the air and spun around. 

He did it again and again, over and over. Spinning around and lifting her into the air. “‘Ichi stop” she giggled uncontrollably, her blush just as uncontrollable as her laugh. “I think this is better than the one we practiced” he giggled back. 

The song eventually finished and the two of them shared a kiss for what felt like forever, even if it was only a few seconds. When they opened their eyes the world span around them slightly. 

“Please don’t let go of me I think I’m gonna fall” “Don’t worry I’ve got you” the raven haired boy chuckled. He led her over to the small backdrop where the photographer was stationed. 

They took photos with almost everyone there for at least an hour before the photographer led them to a separate empty room to take ‘couple’ photos.

They were told to just act natural, but pose. Maki took the lead, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead against his. “So how’s today been so far?” Shuichi whispered, hearing the soft clicking off the camera in the background.

“Amazing, are you still tired?” He closed his eyes and began to play with one of the decals on her dress. “Extremely, but it’s worth it” Shuichi leaned into her, gently pressing his lips against hers. The heard the quiet clicks of the camera in the background again. 

“That one’s getting framed” they both smiled at each other, gazing lovingly at each other, ruby red eye into stone gray ones. “Thank you, you can go back to your wedding now” they were interrupted by the photographer, who they forgot was there.

They returned to the party to see Miu and Rantaro standing on the bar... oh no....

“They’ve definitely took some drugs” “But what the hell could they have took?” The couple glanced at each other and quickly got to work, prying their friends down off of the bar.

4 Hours Later

By the time the party was beginning to end, everyone had left, leaving a completely smashed Maki and Shuichi still dancing around on the dance floor. The DJ had left. The guests had left. The staff had left. It was just them.

“This has been, the best day of my life” Shuichi slurred, hands gripping loosely at Maki’s waist. “Same here... why’re we still down here?” Shuichi shrugged “I was enjoying dancing with you”.

Maki pulled back and made an ‘awww’ noise with her mouth. Shuichi chuckled and swept her up into his arms again. They took off upstairs to their room.

Instead of doing the obvious, they just stripped down and lay on the bed, completely exhausted. “‘Ichi, what do you think about us having kids?” She asked completely out of the blue. 

“I think that’d be great. Why, are you pregnant?” “Not yet” she mewled as she rolled on top of him. Shuchi flipped her over, kissing her fervently, his hands roaming across her body.

“Maki.... I love you, I love you” he began to chant her name and several ‘I love you’s’. She began to mimic his words, except with his name. Despite being exhausted, they were up for most of the night, attempting to ‘out-love’ the other.

The next morning...

The couple panted loudly and heavily. Their chests heaving up and down with each breath. The two looked at each other and slowly burst into laughter. Shuichi cupped her cheek and rested his head against hers, the two of them continuing to laugh heartily.

Maki placed her hand over the one on her cheek. “I didn’t know you could go for that long” “I didn’t know you could make that type of noise” the two were beginning to slowly come down from their high.

“Guess what? “What?” “We’re married!” Shuichi hugged her and pressed his lips roughly against hers, the two of them literally rolling around the bed in excitement. 

The couple happily stayed with each other for the rest of week. Not leaving each other’s side as they went out on their honeymoon. 

They lay on a beach in the Maldives, watching the fireworks that exploded above them in the sky. It was a dream come true.

10 Years Later

“I got the cheese you texted me about” Shuichi declared as he took off his rain soaked jacket, hanging it up on the rack at the door. He walked over to Maki who was standing in the kitchen. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly as he placed his hand on the small bump on her stomach.

“A lot better, thank you” The detective placed the bag full of ingredients on the counter and got to work, helping her prepare dinner. 

They lazed around on the sofa with their large bowls of food. The raven haired boy massaged the assassins stomach, occasionally feeling a small kick, which, truth be told, made him a little giddy. 

Shuichi fell asleep next to her, still massaging her stomach in his sleep. Maki turned and giggled at her sleeping husband. She thought he was the cutest. 

She placed a small kiss on his forehead “I love you...” she whispered “I love you too...” he said groggily. 

The brunette pulled a nearby blanket over the two of them. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they would for hopefully the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me through this story, I’ve loved writing all of it. If anyone would want to put in a request for a story or anything that’d be great. Anyways this story has unfortunately came to an end. Thank you everyone so much

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in my new series. I got the idea from a comment on one of my other works that inspired me to write this. I hope everyone liked it, more chapters will be up soon :3


End file.
